


舒夭绍兮

by vicyuri



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicyuri/pseuds/vicyuri
Summary: 夭绍小时候是傻的，长大后终于没那么傻了，但还是呆的。被公子赶走了一次又一次，他还是死心眼。“公子，我是打死都不会走的！”楚思温：“……”求求你快走好不好？夭绍不太记得小时候的事情了，他只知道公子是他的所有。如果有一天，他们注定背道而驰，便是斩荆披棘，他也要回到那个人的身边。“公子，‘夭绍’是为何意？”“月初朝夕，佼人燎兮，舒夭绍兮……”夭绍笑了：“公子，这话我看过。可形容您的才对。”





	1. Chapter 1

一、

夜色朦胧，红灯高照，树影摇曳。在这亲朋戚友齐聚一堂，欢声笑语充斥的晚上，无人知晓的远方似传来鸟哭猿啼，红光染满青色瓷砖，似连接天边的蜡灯在隐隐烁烁。  
夭绍抽出长剑，温热的鲜血如嫣红花瓣从剑下喷溅而出。他抬起拇指揩去溅到脸上的血滴，耳边似乎还回荡着那尖利的惨叫。  
数多傀儡敏捷地在院中穿梭，用锋利的刀刃而做的指尖染满粘稠的血液，滴滴答答形成一小片一小片的红色湖泊。他和他们一样，又似乎不一样。  
半柱香前这里的人还在觥筹交错，享受辞旧迎新的年岁，如今整个府邸只有数不胜数的冤魂。他们或许还不知道，为什么眨眼间就命丧黄泉。  
夭绍踩着由深红色铺开的小径，绕过被夜色笼罩的花园。他把取到的信物包好，交给站在面前的傀儡，看着它隐没在黑暗里。  
他确定没留下任何蛛丝马迹，方才趁着浓重的夜色赶回客栈，毁去沾上血迹的衣裳。做关于人命的买卖，总要处处小心。  
夭绍累了一天，坐在木桶里昏昏欲睡。他憋了一口气沉在温水里，水包裹着他的四肢，堵塞着他的一呼一吸间。他近似乎自虐地感受濒临死亡的感觉，直到四肢即将无力，他才挣扎着从水底里脱出。  
他趴在桶边，眼珠下意识地乱转，待看见佩剑的玉坠，那空落的心才安了下来。他每次任务结束，一声叠一声凄厉的哭声不绝于耳，好像沉淀在他的记忆里，却始终记不起来自哪里。  
夭绍困扰久了，便向公子提问。公子道那是走在生死之间，来自灵魂对生命的呐喊。夭绍脑子笨不明白什么意思，不过过去了数年，这句话还是分毫不差地烙印在他的脑海里。  
今晚是除夕，公子或许一人呆在庄里钻研傀儡，亦或是与尤公子一道赏灯对月。回庄的路程最快也需两日，夭绍必是无法与公子再一道放鞭炮。他沮丧了没多久，又欣喜地想起这里靠近西柳镇，他可去捎些公子最爱的桂花糕回庄。  
夭绍把这事装在心头上，次日天刚晓，他便马不停蹄地往西柳镇去。这家点心铺的桂花糕最受当地人喜欢，每日没过晌午便销售一空。  
往日他与公子途经西柳镇时，他担心公子吃不上新鲜出炉的桂花糕，每次都提前了好几个时辰等在铺外。再等公子醒来，桌上已经摆上了经过冰镇的桂花糕。公子常笑他傻，可他不以为然，他自知自己脑袋有时候不太好使，但他觉得只要能让公子欢喜，再辛苦劳累的事也甘之如饴。  
夭绍心满意足地提着两笼桂花糕，惦记着要赶紧回到庄里。他牵着马在西柳镇的街巷里走过，这时候街上的人已经多了起来，叫卖声、谈笑声、轮子的咕隆声——荡过潺潺河流，穿过楼宇的屋檐间。  
他渐渐地放慢了脚步，仔细辨认身后的脚步声，听起来有几分孱弱，似乎还有几分慌乱。夭绍确定不是敌人后，不甚在意地继续往来时的方向走。忽然，有道声音传进他的耳朵，轻飘飘的，随时都被街巷里的吵嚷盖过：  
“六少爷、六少爷——是您吗？”  
夭绍鬼使神差地停住了步伐，他知这称呼与自己毫无干系，却清楚地知这陌生的声音是在寻自己。  
他回过头去，一名妇人气喘吁吁地停在他跟前。她望过来的目光带着浓重的炽热以及怀念，这让他产生莫名的无措。妇人缓慢地抬起粗糙的手，那是做惯了粗活的一双手。  
当她即将触碰夭绍的脸时，夭绍终于回过神来，警惕地躲了开去，目光仔仔细细地打量妇人。在这人来人往的镇上，他清楚自己的任意妄为会为公子带来困扰。  
妇人似乎被吓到了，讪讪地收起手，可眼睛里的炽热分毫不减。她搓去眼角的湿痕，不断地哽咽呢喃：“太好了，太好了……六少爷您还活着……”  
夭绍蹙起眉，转身欲走，却又被妇人挡住了去路。他已经把手摁在腰间的剑鞘上，他还惦记着马背上的那两笼桂花糕，若再迟些桂花糕指不定会变坏。  
“你认错人了。”他说。  
“您就是六少爷，我没认错，我肯定不会认错……”  
妇人连连摇头，此时她的泪水已经打湿了脸庞，明明语气听上去是欣喜的，可神情却是矛盾的忧愁。夭绍看着那泪珠从妇人的下巴滑落，用力地在石砖上溅开。他抬起头，才发现天边铺满密密的云层，像极大漠的烽烟。  
“太好了……我还以为，还以为余家全都……”妇人喃喃自语，尽是夭绍听不懂的话，“六少爷，我是李嬷嬷，您不记得吗？”  
只见夭绍毫不动容地杵在原地，她擦了擦眼泪，自言自语地道：“也对，那时候您还小，不记得也正常……”  
“我不是你要找的人。”夭绍缄默了半晌，冷冰冰地道，“麻烦让开，我需赶路。”  
妇人愣了愣，听话地退开了两步，直至夭绍牵着马经过她身旁，她都未敢多说一声。直至夭绍走开三步之遥，他听见妇人的声音。  
妇人着急地说：“少爷，我、我住在西柳镇的北边，若您想起了，有空便来喝一壶茶吧？”  
夭绍冷冷地听完，默不作声地离去。他从未见过这样莫名其妙的人，更莫名的是，他居然升起几分在意。  
夭绍的生命里从来只有公子一人，忽然有人告诉他，也许他在这个尘世间还有其他羁绊，这让他感到很不可思议。

夭绍还是在回来的路上耽搁了，他未想到峒山会下雪，至少在过去几年，再冷的时候也未曾见过雪花。山路变得极其难行，马蹄深一脚浅一脚地踩在积雪上，留下一串贝壳似的痕迹。待他在马棚里拴好马，抱着怀里的包裹往九思庄跑去，跑着跑着就用上了轻功，脚点过层层树梢，使得枝头的灯笼哐哐地摇摆。  
守门的两个傀儡闻声望去，它们认得夭绍，故而继续兢兢业业地工作。  
长廊的灯笼亮着，柑橘色的光点亮了白色的冬夜。书房的灯亮着，门大大地敞开，夭绍停在门外，伸手拂开身上的雪，脱下带着寒气的外衣，方才敢进屋。就把木门关得严严实实的，生怕寒风会穿过缝隙溜进来。  
“回来了？”  
楚思温掀开卷帘，恬静的笑意凝在眉眼间，衬着柔和的烛光。夭绍傻傻地望着他，那颗慌乱的心终于有了落脚的地方。  
“拿着些什么？”楚思温换了手炉里的炭，把夭绍怀里的包裹拿下，换上烧得刚好的手炉。  
“途经西柳镇，就去买了桂花糕。”  
夭绍捧着手炉，上面还有楚思温的体温。楚思温打开食盒，精致的桂花糕整整齐齐地摆在碟上。他拿了双筷子夹起其中一块，放到夭绍的嘴边。  
“马不停蹄地回来，先垫垫肚子。”楚思温说。  
夭绍听话地含住小巧的桂花糕，嘴巴顿时被塞得满满的，想说什么却没了空闲。  
楚思温慢条斯理地品尝着桂花糕，细细密密的甜沁入舌尖，始终与记忆里的滋味缺了些距离。他吃了一块便停下竹筷，缓慢地阖上食盒。  
夭绍看着楚思温的动作，心里虽惴惴不安，却不敢出声。  
“晚间不适合吃太多甜食，这些留着明日罢。”片刻，楚思温对他道。  
他怔了怔，知公子不是因糕点不合口味而停口，那点阴郁顿时烟消云散，眉开眼笑地连连点头。  
夭绍替楚思温收拾几案上的书卷，无意中发现堆积在案下的木材，有好些已被雕琢成形，看着像人类的四肢。他思考半晌，蹲下身子把木材整整齐齐地堆砌好，收进平时装木材的箱子里。  
他听见卷帘被掀起的窸窣声，转头问：“公子，您又要做新的傀儡么？”  
楚思温顺着夭绍的目光望去，便知事情的起因，调侃道：“担心我？”  
“公子……傀儡需您的内力才能驱使，如今庄里的傀儡已经够用了，您没必要再耗费更多的内力。”夭绍拧起眉，把内心的担忧说得一清二楚，“您这些年身体大不如前，我也知尤公子会送些药材过来，您若有个好歹……”  
楚思温抬起手，拇指抚摸他的耳鬓。他垂下眼睑，轻轻地蹭那温暖的掌心。他的心揪着揪着，难受极了，比在水里窒息时更加难受。  
“那是尤昶拿过来的，让我看看有没有什么需要改进的地方。”  
“尤公子来过了？”  
“嗯，年初一来的。”  
夭绍后知后觉地为刚才的话感到羞愧，低着头不敢望楚思温。意料之中又得到一个“傻子”的调侃，他开心地笑了。  
他小时候是个真正的傻子，但作为“傻子”的记忆已经非常模糊，只依稀记得，楚思温抱着从梦魇里醒来的他，温柔又无奈地唤：  
“你这个傻子。”  
就寝前，夭绍替楚思温宽衣。等楚思温让他可以出去时，他终于想起了两日前的事情。  
听了他的话，楚思温沉吟良久，淡淡地问：“她唤你‘六少爷’？”  
“是。”夭绍说，“她应只是个普通的妇人，却不知为何一口咬定我是她口中的人。”  
“那你想知道原因吗？”楚思温又问。  
夭绍在归来时的路上已经思考过这个问题，老实地回答：“想，因为我担心会对公子您不利。”  
楚思温回过头，黝黑的眼眸安静地凝视着他。  
“那便去看看吧。你……”他顿了顿说，“一切随心便罢。”  
“嗯。”  
夭绍不疑有他，解开楚思温的发带，手指在缕缕青丝间流连忘返。他琢磨着一会儿洗脚的水里放些果皮，听尤公子说，这法子驱寒十分有效。


	2. 第二章

二、  
西柳镇北边的人家不多，夭绍很快就找到了妇人所居住的小院。他叩了叩门却未听见小院内的声音，估摸着人不在里面，便干脆坐在院墙外的石头上等待。其实按照习惯，他本应直接翻墙进去，但这儿挨家挨户的，没必要惹麻烦。  
夭绍的一袭墨色窄袖衫虽样式朴素，但布料上佳，与镇民的粗布麻衣大相径庭，乍一看就是外乡人，路过的镇民都不由地向他投来好奇的目光。他自己倒不甚在意，一会儿顺顺马鬃，一会儿摸摸佩剑的翡翠佩饰。  
翡翠呈透亮的青葱，镂着弯弯钩月与层层兰草。这是他弱冠时，楚思温赠予他的礼物，每一道柔美的弧线皆出自楚思温之手。楚思温曾赠过他不少东西，可没有一样能像这个佩饰那般珍贵。那上面残留着楚思温的气息，仿佛他的公子就伴在身侧。  
“六少爷？”  
随着不远处一声不确定的叫唤，夭绍站了起身，礼貌且疏远地拱手。他还记得这位妇人的称呼——李嬷嬷，应是这个。  
院墙里是普通农户的居所，小小的院子里遍地落叶，风一吹便扬起一片灰黄。屋内摆设简陋，却也一应俱全，夭绍还注意到墙上挂着一幅女子游园的水墨画，边角已有些泛黄。楚思温擅长字画，夭绍时常在他身边打转，虽不懂得精髓，却也耳濡目染。这幅画应是出自大家之手，寥寥几笔便把女子端庄的身姿勾勒得栩栩如生，眉眼含笑，映照艳丽的芍药。  
李嬷嬷端着糕点进屋，见夭绍盯着水墨画出神，忽然间眼角泛泪。夭绍不明就里，看了眼妇人便又观察墙上的画。  
“六少爷，那就是夫人，您、您还记得么？”李嬷嬷哽咽着道。  
“不记得。”  
夭绍已经不再辩解自己的身份，因为无论他说多少遍，李嬷嬷都不会承认。他注意到李嬷嬷摆上桌的顶皮酥。他曾与楚思温在京城里尝过，但口味实属一般。  
李嬷嬷往夭绍的方向推了推那碟顶皮酥，语气里带着陌生的亲昵：“六少爷，这是您最喜欢的果馅顶皮酥，以前您总是拗着夫人亲自做，但如今是再也吃不上了……老奴在见到少爷您后，便回来照着夫人的法子做了些。您尝尝？”  
“不用了。”夭绍毫不犹豫地拒绝，“我过来是想问你一些事情的。”  
即使看见妇人的神情变得愈发愁苦，但他没有多余的心情考量其他人的想法。  
李嬷嬷轻轻地叹了声：“六少爷能来找老奴，老奴已经十分高兴。您想问些什么？老奴定知无不言。”  
夭绍观察着妇人的一举一动，问道：“你为何认定我是‘六少爷’？你口中的‘六少爷’又是何身份？”  
“六少爷……老奴是您小时候的奶妈子，看着您从牙牙学语的襁褓到幼学之年，您容貌再变，我也绝不会认错！”李嬷嬷紧紧地握着手帕，激动地说，“您可是殷家的六少爷呀！是我家小姐的亲骨肉啊！”  
夭绍从未想过李嬷嬷会如此反应，下意识地把手搭在佩剑上。一股奇怪的感觉油然而生，仿佛他也置身于李嬷嬷的情绪里，带着怀念和惆怅。他此刻极想念楚思温——只要楚思温在，他便不再惧怕心底的不安。  
“你说的‘六少爷’叫什么？他的母亲又是谁？”  
李嬷嬷捂着脸，嗓音模糊不清，但夭绍还是听清了：  
“您名为‘可留’，夫人是戚家独女戚余容。”  
夭绍久久未语，把佩剑的玉坠攥进掌心，用皮肤感受上面凹凸的纹路。有那么一瞬间，好似有道温婉的声音从远方传来，如涓涓流水淌过他越发不安的心灵。既不熟悉，也不陌生，他分不清究竟什么才是虚幻，什么才是真实。  
他从来不善于思考，所以他更不会深究其中的缘由。公子肯定知道为什么——无论何时，夭绍一直都是这样想的。  
“我不记得了。”夭绍如是说。  
李嬷嬷泣不成，断断续续地说：“您不记得很正常……您三岁时被小人所害变得痴呆不能语，故而老爷不再宠爱你，也渐渐冷落了夫人，甚至还常受二三房的气……可怜了您和夫人……”  
夭绍他听着妇人的抽噎声，漫无边际地想若他当真是殷家六少爷，那童年可谓凄惨。所幸他遇到了楚思温，否则他估计就要糊里糊涂地傻一辈子了。思来想去，他觉得自己上辈子肯定日日拜佛吃素，今生得以碰上公子这般好的人。  
离开的时候，李嬷嬷把顶皮酥包了起来，硬是让夭绍带走。夭绍鬼使神差地收下了，待骑着马离了好几里路，他才回过神来。他看了看怀里还带着温度的包裹，终究还是原封不动地带回九思庄。

这场雪持续的时间很长，等夭绍回到时，庄里已积满了一层薄雪。他刚进内院就看见楚思温在树影下舞剑，剑锋之处是绒绒雪花，雪落之处是脚下逦迤的路。他见过许多次楚思温练武时的模样，但每一划、一勾、一撇依旧令他心悸。  
忽然，一抹白色向他袭来，他下意识抬手挡住，发现袖子上残留着雪渣。  
“在想些什么？”楚思温莞尔道。  
“没想事情，我在看您舞剑。”夭绍老实地说，“公子，您舞剑的时候很好看。”  
楚思温侧过脸望着他，须臾笑出了声：“夭绍，你别总日日奉承我。”  
夭绍连连摇头，紧张地抓住楚思温的袖子，这是他自小养成的习惯。  
他着急地说：“公子，我那都是真话。”  
“瞧你急得……每次都说不得笑。”楚思温反握住夭绍的手，带着人进了寝室，“你的手可真冷，先进去暖暖。”  
夭绍低头看了看相握的手，再瞅了瞅楚思温的侧脸。在他小时候，他十分惧寒，每逢冬天他便四肢发冷，一块冰似的。那时候楚思温想了不少法子帮他调理身体，可效果不显。有时候出门在外，不便随身带着手炉，楚思温只能握着他，宽大的袖子包住他们俩的手。  
楚思温就像他的太阳。  
“公子的手很暖。”他小声地说。  
彼此并肩而行，楚思温自是听得一清二楚。他若有所思地看了眼夭绍，缄默半晌后道：  
“那就这般握着罢。”

两人腿靠腿地靠在榻上，膝上盖着厚重的被子。楚思温一手捧着书卷，另一手依旧覆在夭绍的手背上。夭绍风尘仆仆地行了远路，如今舒适地窝着，越发昏昏欲睡。他搓了搓眼，打起精神向楚思温复述与李嬷嬷的对话。  
直到夭绍把话说完，楚思温才道：“殷可留……倒是个好名字。”  
“公子，这名字有什么含义吗？”夭绍问。  
“让你多读些诗词，你就是不听。”楚思温好笑地捏了捏他的手背，“这应是出自于摩诘之诗‘随意春芳歇，王孙自可留’。盼着你随意洒脱，出尘脱俗呢。”  
夭绍往楚思温的方向靠去，轻轻地挨着楚思温的胳膊。  
“不是我。”他不满地嘟囔，“她说的我都不记得，而且很陌生。”  
“可是她没说谎。”楚思温说，“当初你的确是因毒而痴傻，这与她说的相符。”  
夭绍抬起头望向楚思温，发现他是那么冷静。夭绍忽然很希望楚思温可以帮他否认一切，可他也知道，楚思温其实站在一个很高的地方，旁观着他的选择。  
你总要学会独当一面——在很久以前，楚思温如是对他说。  
“我有公子便好了。”他说。  
楚思温收起握着夭绍的手，翻开书卷的另一页。两厢安静地待了片刻，时而听见窗扉外风扫落积雪的声音，软绵绵的——啪嗒，融进了泥里。  
“我看见你带回来的那些顶皮酥，那是那妇人送你的么？”良久，楚思温问。  
夭绍说：“嗯，她道是我小时最喜欢吃的点心，亲自做的。”  
“你仍不愿承认‘殷可留’这个身份？”楚思温继续问。  
不知为何，夭绍好像不如当初那般坚定了。他抿抿唇，依旧答是。  
“把那顶皮酥还回去。”楚思温的声音似在冬天的空气里凝结，“杀了她。”


	3. 第三章

三、  
夭绍十五岁的时候初次直面死亡，杀一条鱼、杀一只兔子、杀一条狗、杀一个人……无非都是两眼一抹黑，与睡着的时候看似无任何差别。活着和死亡究竟有什么区别？楚思温告诉他，有些人的“活”就是别人的“死”，是生是死仅仅过眼云烟。  
夭绍蹲在黑土堆前，手上沾满了泥巴，心里回想着楚思温的话，隐隐约约懂得了其中的含义。前不久那陌生的妇人还笑着让他进屋暖暖身子，一眨眼就躺在了黑乎乎的泥下。空气中弥漫的腥膻提醒着他：这个自称与他的过去有关系的人——死了。  
他相信楚思温的任何决定，却也自作主张了一回儿。李嬷嬷躺在血泊里，孤零零的，夭绍忽然就想起那包热腾腾的顶皮酥。他亲自挖了坟，埋了土，折了树枝栽在旁边，一坐便是天明。  
后来，夭绍骑着马，马蹄踩在乡间的泥土上嘚嘚地响。他望着天边的云，想象着公子对于自己自作主张的行为会是怎样的神情。会生气吗？估计不会，他从来没见过公子愤怒的模样。会若无其事？应该也不会，公子不喜欢他不听话。  
楚思温的形象在夭绍的脑海里变来变去，像唱戏似的，脸上一块白一块红，噔噔噔地绕着场子走半圈。夭绍这厢胡思乱想着，那厢就远远瞧见一只傀儡杵在山脚下。傀儡的肩上铺满簌簌细雪，似乎在那里守了许久。  
夭绍紧了紧缰绳，傀儡不远不近地跟在他身后。待他踏进九思庄的大门，已不见身后傀儡的身影。他特地绕去楚思温的书房，却未能寻到人。而后他又去了工坊、大厅、寝室，仍未寻到楚思温的人影。  
他在原地思索了半晌，着急地向后山去。后山有一处梅林，每到初春时分便是满眼的绯红，风一吹，落英缤纷。  
花瓣纷飞扬扬，楚思温站在梅花下迎着和煦的日光。他望了过来，沉默地等待着夭绍踏着绵软的花瓣，向他走来。  
“也不懂得换件衣裳。”楚思温抚过夭绍沾着血迹的衣袖，说道。  
夭绍怕污了楚思温的手，赶紧退开半步，拘谨地揪揪自己的衣裳。每当他比计划中的归程迟了些时辰，都会有个傀儡尽责守分地在山脚下待着。他  
“我不想公子多等一刻。”他饱含歉意地低下头，为自己前几天的自作主张感到愧疚。无论如何，他都不该让楚思温担忧的。  
“嗯。”楚思温说，“所以你为什么迟了两天归来？”  
夭绍瞅了瞅楚思温平静的神色，老实地答：“我埋了那妇人的尸体。”  
楚思温只是一笑，折下一枝梅花，端在掌心上把玩。他往来时的方向走去，嘴里吟诵着一段诗句，声音轻飘飘的似融进了春风里。夭绍虽笨，可记忆里极好，立刻想起这是楚思温曾在书房里读过的一首诗。  
定定住天涯，依依向物华。寒梅最堪恨，常作去年花。公子，你看起来很难过。夭绍你可记好了，你与我都是在这红尘中踽踽独行的游子。  
“公子？”夭绍不安地唤了声。  
楚思温没回应，直到回到书房，他把几案上的一封信交到夭绍的手中。  
“把这封信送到尤昶的手上。”他说，“回来之后随我出一趟远门。”  
夭绍把信小心翼翼地收好，好奇地问：“公子，我们需要去哪儿？”  
楚思温推开窗扉，遥望窗外跨过矮墙的藤蔓。夭绍顺着楚思温的目光望去，藤蔓生得丑陋，根上只有灰黄的残叶，却不知为何公子忽然对这根植物出神。  
沉吟良久，楚思温道：  
“去江陵，做一桩生意。”

维清宫处在北边的青山里，三面环山，一面迎水，地势险峻，常年云雾缭绕。维清宫百年来恪守着隐世者“闲静少言，不落尘网”的门规，门人弟子虽上百，却甚少有入世者。尤昶是维清宫六长老的二弟子，因夭绍常替楚思温送书信或来取物什，故而维清宫的守门弟子早已熟知他，只以为尤师兄与他感情深厚。  
夭绍猜楚思温亦是维清宫的弟子，因为尤昶经常唤楚思温为“师兄”。虽然每次他唤“师兄”时，楚思温都会斥他一顿。  
尤昶听门下小弟子来禀报，便匆匆地丢下手上的事，把夭绍迎去他的院子里。他确定院里没有其他人后，方才掩上房门，替夭绍斟了杯热茶。  
“师兄让你过来的？”尤昶问道。  
“公子让我来给尤公子送信的。”夭绍把收在衣裳里的信封掏了出来，双手递到尤昶面前。  
“都说了多少次了，你别总那么恭敬，你只当我是你的朋友便好。”尤昶接过信封，笑道。  
夭绍嘴上答是，心里却不以为然。在他眼里，楚思温是至高无上的，那么楚思温的挚友也理应被恭敬地对待。  
尤昶寻了小刀割开信封，取出其中的信笺。从夭绍的角度望去，信笺里唯有寥寥几句，可尤昶花了许久的时间来阅读。直到他手心里的茶杯凉去，尤昶方才折起信笺。  
他迎上尤昶若有所思的目光，收紧握着茶杯的手指，顿时间产生几分不安。  
“你们不日启程去江陵？”尤昶沉声问。  
“是的……尤公子，请问有什么不妥吗？”夭绍察觉到尤昶前后态度的差异，不由多问了句。  
尤昶仔仔细细地望着他，须臾，换上往常轻佻的笑脸。夭绍愣愣地睁着眼，好似观了场川剧。  
“没事，只是师兄那么久没出过远门，有些担心罢了。”尤昶搬动凳子，挨着夭绍坐下，“夭绍，我问你，你是不是特别特别爱我师兄？”  
夭绍迷茫地眨眨眼，反问道：“尤公子，我不是很明白你的意思。”  
尤昶拍拍自己的脑袋，低声喃喃：“也对，师兄怎么可能会教你这些……小时候你还是个傻子……”  
言罢，他斟酌着词语，复问道：“就是，如果你们之间产生了不可调和的矛盾，你会怎么办？”  
“我不会和公子产生矛盾的，公子所思所想，便是我的所思所想。”夭绍毫不犹豫地回答。  
“但这个矛盾会使你们分开，这是不可避免的。”  
“我不会离开公子。如果没有公子，那我也不存在活着的理由。”  
尤昶凝视着他，嘴角的笑意渐渐收起。他的话好似复杂的诗句，在夭绍的脑海里挥之不散，始终嗡嗡作响，不知其意。  
“你应该明白，师兄从来不需要任何人。”  
夭绍手一颤，滑落的茶杯在地面碎开。他小声地道：  
“可我需要他。”


	4. 第四章

四、  
夭绍驻足在远处，望着年轻的维清宫弟子练武。他总觉得有几分熟悉，后想起楚思温的剑术与他们有几分相似，但看久了又觉得不大相像。他正看得起兴，肩膀就被用力一勾。  
“咱们走吧。”尤昶拍了拍夭绍脑袋，说道。  
夭绍点点头，忽然察觉到从远处投来的一道视线，不由转过头向身后望去。只见一名白髯长者负手站在石阶上，一双眼眸沉静如溪水。他怔了怔，莫名心虚地挪开了视线。  
尤昶很自然地朝长者挥了挥手，对着夭绍说：“走吧。”  
夭绍一路上都心不在焉，直至被尤昶唤了声后回过神来。  
“你第一次见到我师父吧？”尤昶驱马凑近他，好整以暇地说，“被吓着了？”  
“没有。”夭绍沉吟下来，良久坦白自己的困惑，“总觉得他和公子有点像……”  
他像是被自己这个想法吓到了，紧张地闭上嘴。却未想到尤昶毫不在意，甚至爽朗地笑了起来。  
“那是自然的。要说到关系，师父和师兄算是叔侄吧。”  
“叔侄？”  
“师兄的母亲和师父是兄妹，所以容貌会有几分相似。”尤昶抬起食指，在自己的脸上比划着，“不过你能察觉到还挺厉害的，毕竟师父那挡了半边脸的长须，很难让人能看清五官。”  
夭绍自然看不清那位长者的整个五官，只是纯粹觉得那双眼眸异常熟悉。他自小与楚思温朝夕相处，楚思温身上的每一处特征都烙印在脑海里，尤其那双黑曜石般的眼睛，就像黑夜里星辰，照耀着他一生的思念。  
“我曾听公子说，他的双亲早逝了……”他小声地道。  
“对，所以师兄自小就由师父带着。”尤昶顿了顿，望向他，“你不好奇为何师兄从不回维清宫吗？也不好奇为何除了我再无其门人弟子与师兄来往吗？”  
夭绍摇摇头，抬头看向远处的崇山峻岭，归去的路从马蹄开始绵延至苍穹的尽头。  
“不重要，我只需守着公子便好了。”他说。  
行至半路，尤昶提议停下来歇息，毕竟离下一个投宿点还有很长距离。夭绍心里虽着急，可终究拗不过尤昶。正当他们烧火烤野兔时，一队浩浩荡荡的人群从远处走近，待他们看清后，发现那是押解罪犯的队伍。  
尤昶拿着树枝，指向套着枷锁的囚犯说：“大概又到了朝廷动荡的时候了，看见了吗——那些原本都是朝廷重臣。当朝皇帝不过是个傀儡，实权掌握在丞相和太后的手上，这些可怜人啊……就是争权的牺牲品。”  
夭绍抬眸望去流放队伍行去的方向，这条路能通向东北，那里冬天极为寒冷，且土壤贫瘠，生存环境极为恶劣。  
“最可怜的是他们的家人，无一不惨遭株连。”尤昶摆摆手，“算了不说了，赶紧填饱肚子赶路吧。”  
押解囚犯的队伍越走越远，只在不堪的泥泞上留下憔悴的影子。有些人的“活”就是别人的“死”——是否就是这个意思呢？夭绍收回目光，兀自对着猩红的火光发呆。

夭绍回到九思庄的时候，发现原本在守门的傀儡不见了。他怀着疑惑走进庄园，发现不仅守门的傀儡，庄里的所有傀儡都失去了踪影，偌大的庄园顿时变得冷冷清清。他带着尤昶走去后院，看见一个个傀儡七零八落地堆在地上，密密麻麻如一座小山，远看渗人得很。  
楚思温回过头来，手上举着火把。见他们一脸诧异的模样，毫不在意地笑道：“回来得正巧。”他看向尤昶，又问道：“你怎么跟来了？”  
“看见你那封信，我不放心你。”尤昶看了看楚思温手上的火把，又看了看那堆被拆卸的傀儡，“你盘算好了？”  
“嗯，留着也没用。”  
“你也不怕烧了房子。”  
“没事，围起来了。”楚思温朝夭绍说，“夭绍，你先带尤昶去大厅坐着。”  
夭绍晃过神来，担忧地走前两步。他想替楚思温接着那个火把，可手抬到半空又收了回来。这些傀儡是楚思温花了毕生心血做成的，耗费的内力几乎搞垮了身体，他实在不明白楚思温的用意。  
“夭绍，听话。”楚思温柔声道。  
夭绍只好点点头，一步三回头地领着尤昶去了大厅。他魂不守舍地泡茶，时而朝门外望去，却被屋檐挡住了所有的视线。  
“夭绍，你这是什么茶？”尤昶的声音响了起来。  
夭绍吓了一跳，猛地掀开壶盖，发现里面躺着他之前晒的梅花。这些梅花还是他从后山捡回来的，前段日子见天气尚好，便成堆挪到院子里晒，想着拿来做糕点。想必是在刚才，他把干花与茶叶弄混淆了。  
夭绍言之凿凿地道这是自制新茶，瞧着尤昶津津有味的模样，他决定待公子回来了，也让公子尝一口。  
夭绍如坐针毡，盼来盼去都未见楚思温的身影。他终于待不住了，迈开步伐就要回去后院寻人。他刚踏出门槛就恰好撞上了楚思温，脸触到绵柔的衣襟，鼻息间尽是淡淡的檀香。  
“怎么了？”楚思温扶稳了他，莞尔道。  
夭绍讪讪地退开几步，扭过身子摸了摸胸膛。他的心脏猛烈地咚咚作响，他害怕楚思温也听见了。  
尤昶坐直身子，对着楚思温嚷嚷：“师兄，你也太不厚道了！你应该留几个给我，好让我带回去打杂。”  
“你做的不比我差，何必带我的回去。我留了三个，你待会儿可以挑两个去，给我留一个就成。”  
楚思温坐了下来，接过夭绍递过来的茶杯，啜了一小口后眉头轻挑。他看了眼夭绍，随后让夭绍续茶。  
尤昶说：“我的内力始终与它们无法完全融合，有时候根本不听我控制，恼人得很。”  
“你本身基础不扎实，就算我的傀儡给你拿去了，问题依旧。”楚思温道，“更何况，师父看见了只怕会生气。”  
“他才不生气，时不时就拐弯抹角地问起你的事。”  
“师父知道你还联系我？”  
“知道，我隔三差五跑出青山，能不知道吗？”  
楚思温不再言语，沉重的缄默在不大的大厅里环绕，唯有叮叮咚咚的茶盏磕碰声。夭绍悄悄打量楚思温的神色，猜测楚思温应是不开心了。他瞧楚思温手边的茶杯再次见了底，便重新温了水，替楚思温斟满茶。  
“夭绍，你去厨房拿些拿些糕点来 。”楚思温忽然吩咐道。  
夭绍不太记得厨房里是否存放着糕点，却还是听话地去了。他很快便在厨房里找到了一盒糍粑，他猜是楚思温这几天下山买的。如今没了打下手的傀儡，什么事都得亲手操劳，夭绍只得砍柴烧火，拿着个蒲扇热锅里的糍粑。  
待他端着热腾腾的糍粑赶回大厅，已是半柱香之后了。他看着圆滚滚的糍粑，好似一个小雪球，感觉有趣极了。  
夭绍刚拐过走廊，隐约听见大厅里传来的交谈声，他生怕打扰到楚思温和尤昶，不由得放缓了脚步。   
“师兄，都这么多年了，你不应该再冒险。”尤昶说。  
“早已是一缕孤魂，谈何冒险。”楚思温淡淡地说，“夭绍，你在外边磨蹭着不冷么？”  
夭绍慢慢地从门边探出半个身子，见两人的目光都聚焦在他的身上，立刻手脚利落地把碟子放在两人中间的桌子上，然后拘谨地挨着楚思温站着。  
尤昶的眼珠子转了转，没头没尾地又补充了句：“你也不应该带着他去。”  
楚思温拿起一双筷子，挑起一块糍粑。他示意夭绍弯下身子，而后把糍粑贴到夭绍嘴边。他一边看着夭绍含住那块糍粑，一边徐徐说道：  
“他应该去的。”  
夭绍察觉到楚思温聚在自己身上的视线，怀疑自己嘴角残留了花生碎，羞怯地擦擦嘴角，耳根泛起一片红。


	5. 第五章

行了几日水路放至江陵，夭绍忧心楚思温会身体不适，便建议在最近的茶肆歇息。如今恰是茶肆最为热闹的时候，两人寻了单间，竹帘隔离了另一片喧哗。楚思温支起下巴，眺望窗扉外的楼宇。晌午的日光从窗外投进来，他不舒适地眯起眼睛。  
夭绍本想半掩上窗扉，适当地遮挡刺目的日光。楚思温阻止了他的动作，仍望着鳞次栉比的屋宇。夭绍沉默了半晌，下楼寻小二买些小点。大厅里，茶客一桌拼一桌地高谈阔论，近到左邻右舍的趣闻，远到几重山外的京城事变。  
“据闻新迁来的大户人家乃是京城的卫家。”  
“卫家？可是出了一辈枢密使，两辈台谏那户？”  
“对对，也不知为何不好好待在京城，如今举家迁来江陵。”  
“我听闻，如今京城乱的很，卫家为明哲保身，自愿调来江陵。”茶盏磕碰之间，有人压下声音，条条有理地说。  
“那岂不是放着大好前途不要，跑来避难吗？”  
这话引起众人大笑，纷纷各抒己见，道有多少权贵在这事变之中遭殃。或许是道听途说，或许确有此事，他们终究是寻常百姓，这般祸事于他们而言不过是台下人看台上戏罢了。  
夭绍步入茶间后，发现窗扉已经被掩上，只余错落的光斑残留在木板上。楚思温低头啜了口清茶，朝他身后的竹帘看了一眼。  
“可是楼下的喧嚷恼了公子？”夭绍问道。  
楚思温摇摇头，示意他坐下。  
“你方才都听到了什么？”  
夭绍思考半晌，挑了自认为最为有价值的信息。  
“近日京城的卫家迁到了此处，位于坊巷南边。”他斟酌词语，尽量所听到的消息精炼起来，“如今上位者明争暗斗，卫家似为了明哲保身，而自愿下迁。”  
此时小二掀开竹帘，盛上了一盘樱桃煎、一碟桂花糕、一碗鱼羹，皆是楚思温往日中意的吃食。楚思温拣起筷子，拨了一角桂花糕含进嘴里，江陵所做的桂花糕与西柳镇的有所不同，清淡的甜，带着凉凉的甘。  
他吃了半晌，发现夭绍傻傻地坐在原处，也不知动筷，不由好笑地舀了一碗鱼羹过去。  
“你不饿么？”楚思温道。  
夭绍如大梦初醒，羞怯地低下头，巴掌大的碗挡住了他的脸。须臾，他又从碗边抬起了眉梢，偷偷瞧楚思温。  
楚思温放下筷子，问道：“我脸上可是有什么？”  
“没有。”夭绍老实地摇头，“这款桂花糕是否十分符合公子口味？”  
楚思温愣了愣说：“嗯，算是吧。”  
“那我一会儿去讨教一二。待回去了，我就能做给公子吃。”  
“净想些什么主意，我又不是贪吃的孩儿。”  
夭绍小声地嗫喏：“可是公子方才笑起来的模样很好看。”  
他只听见筷子磕碰的声音，楚思温的话过了很久才传进他的耳朵：  
“我笑了？”  
“嗯……”  
夭绍后知后觉自己透露了心里话，下巴几乎埋进了碗底，完全不敢抬起低垂的眉眼。他自是没发现楚思温的神情，只顾着自责自己的鲁莽。  
忽然，楚思温说：“夭绍，你如何看待‘明哲保身’？”  
夭绍眨眨眼，把楚思温的话从头到尾捋了一遍，方才明白楚思温问的是卫家。他自知愚笨，更不敢妄言，可在楚思温面前，他无需顾忌太多约束。  
“尤公子曾与我说过，在这场争权夺利的旋涡中，若一朝失势，便再无翻身之日，甚至会连累族人……或许明哲保身未尝不是一个办法。”  
楚思温意味不明地笑了笑，勺子在鱼羹里搅拌，葱段在汤面随着波波涟漪荡开。  
“公子？”夭绍唤道。  
楚思温扬起如初的笑意：“没事，吃东西吧。”

楚思温定下投宿的客栈后，便带着夭绍在坊间兜兜转转。夭绍亦步亦趋地跟着，心里升起几分困惑。楚思温往日很少离开九思庄，就算有事出外，他从来都伴其身旁。这是他第一次来江陵，可楚思温仿佛对江陵四通八达的道路十分熟稔。  
楚思温在一处府邸停驻脚步，门匾赫然刻着金边“卫府”二字。夭绍听从楚思温的话，拿起门环叩响木门。没多会儿，沉重的木门透出了一条缝，仆从探出半个身子来，上下打量他们两人。  
“我曾与卫大人寄过拜帖，请禀报楚某如约前来。”楚思温道。  
未料仆从听完此话，立刻把门大大地推开，恭敬地迎楚思温进府。  
其中一名仆从腆着脸解释：“大人早早便吩咐下来了，若楚公子到了，务必立刻带向大人那处。”直到长廊尽头，他弯腰展臂，指向月洞门后的后花园。  
“小人便领到此处了，大人已在里面候着公子。”说罢，仆从就退了出去。  
夭绍随着楚思温踏过月洞门，行在两墙青竹之间，过了蜿蜒的小径蓦地豁然开朗，恰是人间四月天，遍地姹紫嫣红。  
一名长者杵在亭台的阶梯上，看似已过了不惑之年，应就是仆从口中的卫大人。他们离亭台的距离越来越近，而那长者似乎愈来愈着急，三两步地跨下石阶。夭绍看了看楚思温，又看了看那卫大人，他警惕地把手摁在腰间的剑柄上。  
“卫叔叔。”楚思温徐徐道。  
卫大人行至半路却生生停下，凝眸仔仔细细地盯着楚思温。他好似在回忆什么，时而笑，时而哭，神似疯子。  
“老爷，不如先让两位公子坐下？”卫大人身后的近仆轻声提醒。  
卫大人慌乱地擦拭眼角，频频点头：“对对对……”  
卫大人握住了楚思温的手，带着人走进亭台。刹那间，夭绍几乎下意识便拔剑出鞘，却被楚思温摁住了手背。  
“你真的是长大了……都这么高了。”卫大人打量着楚思温，哑着声感慨，“当初我还以为经过那场祸事，阖府无一幸存。若不是你送来的信物，我也是万万不信的。当真是苍天有眼啊……宁儿，你近年来可安好？”  
楚思温颔首，柔和地笑了开来：“一切安好，卫叔叔请放心。”  
“可你为何多年来都未写信于我，可是有什么难处？”  
“毕竟是罪臣之子，本不宜告知他人。若当年把这件事告知卫叔叔，恐牵连卫家。”楚思温摸着茶盏的边沿，徐徐道，“卫叔叔当年拼尽全力保全卫家，若因为我，再把卫家推上风口浪尖，岂不是辜负了卫叔叔的一番努力了？”  
卫大人愕然地瞪大眼，眼眶里交错的血丝把脸衬得极其苍白。夭绍敏锐地察觉到此刻僵持的气氛，他余光冰冷地观察卫大人，稍微上前两步挨着楚思温。  
“楚公子，当年之事……”卫大人的老仆从忍不住开口。  
“住口！”卫大人适时打断他的话，压抑地喘气。  
许久，他颓丧地垂下头，脸埋进掌心中。好像就在这么一瞬间，他变得黯淡无光，如濒临死亡。他虚弱地说：  
“宁儿，当年之事我对你不住，对常家不住……可我别无他法，我是卫家的主君，我一定要保全卫家。当初支持宇王的官员被贬和流放的将近一半，所定的罪名虽是无稽之谈，但当时襄王计谋已久，我们只能舍车保帅。只是没想到……”  
“卫叔叔，那都是父亲的选择。”楚思温小口抿着茶，慢条斯理地道，“人总要为自己的选择付出代价。若走运便是飞黄腾达，而我父亲只是没那么幸运而已。”  
卫大人猛地抬起头，抓住了楚思温放在桌上的手，如同抓住了希望。  
“宁儿，你能理解卫叔叔？”  
沉吟片刻，楚思温温声道：“自然能理解。”

卫大人待楚思温极好，甚至想邀他们入府暂住，但被楚思温婉拒了。卫大人俨然把楚思温当成了一家人，除去女眷，把家中亲属一一向他们介绍。卫大人膝下三子，长男如今在礼部任职，仍留在京城之中；而次子和三子仍未独立门户，随着卫大人迁来江陵。  
夭绍最初想随楚思温进入厅堂，却被告知这是家眷谈话，下人不许入内。他只听从楚思温的命令，故而把目光投向自家公子身上。楚思温与他本形影不离，可这次偏让他在外面等待。  
夭绍再百般不愿，仍乖顺地待在长廊里，听着从厅堂里传来的欢声笑语，俯视着东窜西窜的蚂蚁。  
他一直等到了日落西山，眼见着柑橘似的夕阳笼罩大地，树梢被打上金色的霞帔。他捕捉到越来越近的脚步声，尽管很轻，可他是那么熟悉。  
夭绍立刻站起身，目光灼灼地盯着走近的身影。  
楚思温摸了摸他的脸，笑道：“饿了么？”  
夭绍下意识地摇摇头，然后又点点头。他跟着楚思温往外走，当踏出卫府门槛的那一刻，他忽然如释重负。  
他的公子终于回来了。


	6. 第六章

夭绍再次朝屏风的方向望去，屏风后雾气绕绕，却什么声音都没有。他担忧地向前一步，当听见突兀的一声“夭绍”，他几乎迫不及待地绕过屏风。  
氤氲的水雾后，楚思温倚着浴桶，黏在脸庞的发丝滴着水，就像不该存在的泪珠。他侧过脸，手臂跨过桶边，肩头的水顺着皮肤的曲线，滴溜溜地往下滑——滑过他纤长的指尖。  
“夭绍。”他再次低声唤道。  
夭绍跪在桶边，额头贴上湿润的手指。楚思温的指腹画过他的眉毛，走过他的鼻尖，停在他的耳鬓。楚思温让他站起来弯下身，然后手臂紧紧地环住他的肩膀，颤抖地呼吸来自夭绍身上的气息。  
夭绍虚虚地搭着楚思温的肩头，心里空空落落的，觉得很难过。  
过了很久，夭绍替楚思温套上衣裳，手指抚过一缕缕青丝。  
“夭绍，一会儿把桌面的那瓶东西交给卫东须。”楚思温忽然说。  
夭绍绕过屏风，拿起桌面的瓷瓶端详。他拔开木塞，只见瓶内装着一颗棕色药丸。  
“公子，这不是‘一炷’吗？”他重新堵上木塞，困惑地问。  
“一炷”是楚思温曾经研制出的一种毒药，融入水中无味无色，毒性不强，可若中毒之人在一炷香之后未得到救治，毒性便会渗入肺腑一命呜呼。  
“嗯，你把它给卫东须——就是卫大人，他明白什么意思。”楚思温从屏风后出来，坐到桌边。他沉默了会儿，又道：“你顺便替我向他拿回一样东西。”  
夭绍记下楚思温的叮嘱，收好瓷瓶。他转身展开一袭外衣，轻轻地披在楚思温肩上，初春最怕倒春寒，切莫着凉了好。  
“公子，只需要交给卫大人便可？那他的家人呢？”他仍清晰地记得此行的目的。  
“不用管，不要惊动其余人。”楚思温拿起剪子，剪去半截灯芯，“你到时候守着，一炷香后再离开。”

已是戌时，唯有更夫提着锣鼓在坊间徘徊，一声叠一声的“咚！咚！”，一直绵延至云霄。卫府的守卫不多，夭绍轻而易举地在祠堂里寻到了卫东须。他左右环顾，确定这里唯有卫东须一人，才从黑暗处现身。  
盏盏蜡烛明明灭灭地闪烁着，如点点星光，照亮着冰冷的祠堂。卫东须跪在蒲垫上，额头伏地，似在祈祷。直到夭绍离他三步之遥，他才缓慢地站起身。  
“今日重见宁儿时，我便知终有这么一刻。”卫东须看向夭绍，神情隐没在黯淡的灰色里，“我与他父亲曾是同窗，亦是交好的挚友，他本无意参与朝廷内乱，是我向宇王力荐他。后来，他深入泥淖，我本可以拉他一把，却袖手旁观。我从未愧对卫家祖先，却愧对友人。”  
卫东须走近夭绍，脸色惨白，神色颓靡。他安静了半晌，忽然双膝着地，绝望地乞求：  
“只望宁儿念在曾经两家的交情上，放卫某的家人一条生路……卫某来世定结草衔环！”  
夭绍退开两步，把带来的瓷瓶放在地上。他冷漠地盯着卫东须佝偻的脊背，手有意无意地抚摸剑柄的佩饰。  
他说：“卫大人，吞了瓶子里的毒药后，你还剩下一炷香的时间，这已是我公子最大的宽容。”  
“公子还说，他不需要任何感恩戴德，从此以后，常家与卫家再无瓜葛，入了黄泉便是两不相欠了。”顿了顿，夭绍继续说，“我已替公子拿回了信物，卫大人这一炷香请便吧。”  
言罢，他转身离开了祠堂，重新隐没在黑暗里。看着卫东须颤抖着吞下毒药，看着他对着沉睡的发妻哭泣，再看着他点灯写下遗书。  
“天干物燥——小心火烛——”  
更夫再次敲起锣鼓，来自胸膛的声音配着咚咚响声，震得人慌乱。  
夭绍看着时间差不多，正准备离开时，却见卫东须扶着门，跨出门槛。他听见卫东须虚弱地唤自己，他避免多出事端，便未再次出现。  
卫东须把手上的信封放在地上，等了半晌，方才步履蹒跚地回去寝室。灯灭了，四周回归到一片死静。  
夭绍捡起了地上的那封信，最后看了眼紧闭的房门，毫不犹豫地离开卫府。或许，到了天晓时候，卫府的屋檐上会挂着段段白绫。

夭绍匆匆回到客栈，发现楚思温站在窗边，对着原处的灰茫茫兀自出神。他安静地守在楚思温身后，直到楚思温转过身来，才走上前去。  
“公子，东西我带回来了。”  
他小心翼翼地从衣襟里掏出一块翡翠，翡翠上刻着“常”字，俨然是常家的象征物。楚思温接了过来，拇指感受着翡翠上面的凹凸不平。  
楚思温缄默不语地躺上雕花床，朝夭绍招了招手。夭绍解下外衣，自然而然地也卧进被褥之中。楚思温伸手抱住他，若有所思地盯着掌心的翡翠。  
“卫东须与我父亲曾是挚友，从小我便认识他了。当初宇王和襄王争权，我父与卫东须是宇王一党，襄王为削减宇王的势力，便算计诬陷其中的官员，包括我父。我父当时刚升为三品官，脚跟还没站稳，哪有什么招？一棒子打下来，锒铛入狱，判刑流放。”  
夭绍听着楚思温缓慢地叙说当年往事，他从来都不知楚思温的过去，也无意探究楚思温的想法。他只知楚思温以前肯定很难过，如今也很悲伤。他搭着楚思温的背，模仿着楚思温曾经的动作，轻轻地安抚着。  
“我母亲把我托付给了师父，为了掩埋我的身世，甚至在族谱上除去我的名。”楚思温的声音越来越低，似融进黑夜的灰茫茫里，“母亲与家姊被卖为官妓，她们不堪耻辱，在父亲流放的次日自缢。而我也再无父亲的音信，或许已经死在哪个荒山野岭了吧。”  
夭绍用脸蹭了蹭楚思温，他嘴拙，不知该如何安慰此刻的楚思温，唯有一遍又一遍地提醒着楚思温——他还有自己。  
楚思温捏起夭绍的下巴，情愫藏在深邃的眼眸里。夭绍看见自己的脸在他的目光里出现，变得很小很小，好似尘埃般小。不知为何，他蓦地觉得脊背发凉，情不自禁往后缩。  
“我总想，还不如我也一起死了，何必苟活。”楚思温扬起一抹笑，“可我又想，反正都是一缕孤魂，倒不如不管不顾，用余生快意恩仇。”  
楚思温捏得夭绍疼了，他微不可察地拧起眉头，艰难地动了动嘴唇：  
“公子，您还有我。”  
楚思温阖上了眼，松开对夭绍的桎梏。再睁眼时，仿佛那短暂的阴狠只是一场梦。他再次把夭绍抱进怀中，却什么都没说。

次日，夭绍果然见到卫府被一片白色笼罩着，本热热闹闹的府邸被蒙上沉重的哀伤。他出来买糕点的时候，听到不少百姓对卫家丧事的议论，但大家终究都是个过客，茶余饭后说说便罢，转过眼又讨论起家长里短。  
卫东须是个怎样的人？有的人说是清官，是好官。也有的人说是懦夫，是小人。夭绍见过他两次，却也不知该如何评判这个人。  
夭绍曾以为，让卫东须死——是这次接到的任务，可经过昨晚，他便知道这仅仅是楚思温的复仇。  
他了解楚思温，知道楚思温不是个心软的人。卫东须曾是导致楚思温家破人亡的间接凶手，楚思温本应恨之入骨，最后却用“一炷”了解这段仇恨。公子究竟在想些什么？夭绍想不通，干脆便抛之脑后了。  
夭绍回客栈的时候想，如果他事前知道真相的话，他保证自己会忍不住把卫东须挫骨扬灰。  
他一直都睡得很浅，昨晚更是睡得不安稳。当他睁眼时，月光穿过窗扉洒在楚思温的眼角上，留下一条银色的纹路。他情不自禁地轻抚，楚思温醒了，困惑地眯着眼。  
“公子，我睡不着。”夭绍小声地说。  
楚思温叹了口气，把人揽进怀里，疲倦地道：“若再睡不着，也别吵我。”  
夭绍低低地应了，待身边的呼吸再次平稳，他摩挲着自己的食指——指腹上仍残留着淡淡的湿意。


	7. 第七章

楚思温着凉了，夭绍在他身旁嘘寒问暖，生怕他病情加重。其实只是吃几剂药的事，偏偏夭绍胆战心惊的，好似楚思温脆弱极了。楚思温也不是没试过生病，时而因过于劳累以致身体虚弱，遇上变天时便极易着凉发热。每逢这种情况，夭绍都着急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，终日在庄里忙前忙后。  
楚思温略懂医，可对自己的身体从来都不上心。他有时候窝在榻里，专心致志地读书，手边的药直到凉透了都未曾碰过。待夭绍发现了这事，忍不住委婉地责备他。他这会儿才恍惚回神，道自己忘了。从此，夭绍都守着楚思温吃药，直到碗里见底了方才放心。  
因为楚思温的病情，夭绍万不敢赶路，坚持在江陵多逗留两天。楚思温虽表达过不赞同，但也懒得在这个问题上纠缠，便由着他去了。  
这会儿，夭绍捧着煎好的药进房，坐到床边。楚思温端了过来，抿着苦涩的药，眉头蹙起。夭绍用袖子轻轻拭去楚思温额头细密的汗，转过身把在市上买的蜜饯端了过来。  
楚思温捡了颗蜜饯含在齿间，流连的清甜渐渐覆盖了浓郁的苦味。  
“怎么想起来买这些了？”他又挑了一颗慢慢咀嚼。  
夭绍一边收拾药碗一边答：“我见公子似极不喜药味，昨天便试了下，着实苦涩难堪，今日去拣药时便顺路捎上一些蜜饯回来。”  
“药有三分毒，你无病无痛乱吃什么？”  
“我总要亲自试过了，才敢放心。”  
夭绍转回来，小心地把盘子上的蜜饯兜进帕子里，绑上结收好。楚思温拿起手边的话本，漫不经心地看了起来。夭绍替他把膝盖上的被子往上拉，以免又受了风寒。  
过了会儿，楚思温忽然道：“药铺离这里不远，为何你总去一炷香的时间？”  
“我对此地不熟，所以都从大路上走，许是绕远了路。”夭绍用手指比划着路线，“先走过三户人家，再过了桥，后过了两家店铺再右拐……”  
楚思温拉下他的手，竖起食指在他的掌心上点着。他垂下眼眸，愣愣地盯着那纤长的手指，就好似绵软的飞絮落在他的掌心，兜兜转转地勾着他的心绪。  
“你可不用直去，过了桥后穿过一家裁缝店旁的小道，径直走不远便可见药铺了。”楚思温道，“你可听清了？”  
夭绍微微蜷起五指，尾指轻轻搭着楚思温的食指。他迷糊地点头，须臾又做贼心虚地答：“明白了。”  
实则他根本不知道该如何走，反正以后走快些便是了。  
“囫囵得很。”楚思温笑骂道。  
夭绍转了转眼珠，问：“公子，你是否来过江陵？”  
楚思温阖上书卷，慵懒地眯着眼。他沉吟半晌，徐徐道：  
“幼时生过一场病，病愈后身子始终养不好，祖母便带着家姊和我来江陵住上了些日子。”  
听罢，夭绍不由觉得困惑。江陵虽水好、风光好、物资丰富，可在十余年前，这儿未见得有今日这般繁华。  
“江陵虽不如京城繁华，也无医术精湛的太医，但胜在环境安静……”楚思温说到半路便闷声咳嗽。  
夭绍赶紧斟了一杯热茶，端在嘴边吹凉了些，才放进他温的手中。他缓了缓神，若有所思地靠在床边，几缕发丝绕过耳廓搭在肩上，发尾悄悄地点过茶面。  
“入了城墙，人人都身不由己，哪怕是几岁垂髫，总要比别的孩子识得更多、想得更多。”他越说越慢，近似飘忽忽的叹息。  
夭绍半知半解地聆听，他常听百姓道京城多繁华，那儿的吃食多好，那儿的衣料多舒服，仿若天上人间。可楚思温把那处地方描述成了一个悬在崖边的虎穴，进退维谷。  
“很好奇？”楚思温侧脸望向他。  
他下意识地颔首，片刻又猛地摇头。楚思温这时应多加修养，他不能因自己的好奇而提出任性的要求。  
“公子，你应该歇息了。”他说。  
楚思温莞尔道：“外面还日光灿烂，我如何睡得着？”  
楚思温让夭绍把凉了些许的茶倒了，待人回来了，继续方才的话题。夭绍眉头紧皱可也没阻止，即便他仍执拗地觉得该到休息的时间，可他依然最优先考虑楚思温的想法。  
“官宦人家时常会设宴，邀请京城其他大户人家，说是加深交情，其实每个人都心怀鬼胎，都不过是利益场合罢了。”楚思温道，“不过最幸福的应是随着父母前来的小孩，小一点儿的在投壶、斗百草，大一点儿的就聚在一起高谈阔论。”  
夭绍插嘴道：“那是否会有长辈来相姻缘？”  
楚思温挑起眉头，似笑非笑地望着他：“你从哪儿看来的？”  
“嗯……”他后悔自己的心直嘴快，支支吾吾了大半天，“上次买了一本话本，在里面看到的……”  
“房里的书都未读尽，便去读那些俗物。”  
楚思温拿起书卷，责备地拍了拍夭绍的头。夭绍自知理亏，讪讪地不敢辩解。  
他其实对那些民间话本无多大的兴致，只不过尤昶曾说九思庄的书久未更换，楚思温读多了会觉得无趣，不如摆些不一样的话本进去。尤昶这本是玩笑话，偏生夭绍是个老实的，对此深信不疑，屁颠屁颠地就去买了几本话本，打算趁楚思温不注意的时候塞进书柜里。  
“相姻缘自是有的。”楚思温越过夭绍的肩膀，若有所思地望向远方，“我母亲那时候就替家姊相中了一个儿郎，但还未定下来，家里就出事了。”  
夭绍看了看楚思温，又看了看窗外的树影。他站起身理了理楚思温鬓边发丝，并掖上被子。  
“公子，该歇息了。”他轻声道，“待到晚膳时分，我再来叫您。”  
他看着楚思温阖上双眼，掩上窗扉，轻手轻脚地退出房门。他木然地站在门前许久，眼前浮现着灰暗的树影在木板上的痕迹，晃晃悠悠犹如昏黄的岁月。  
夭绍或许曾经做过这样的梦。他浑身脏兮兮地从狗洞里爬出院墙，拨开恼人的草丛，一抹兰草绣纹出现在他的眼前。他呆呆地昂起僵硬的脖子，可光线太亮了，他看不清头顶上的人。不过他知道，那人也在看着他。  
在梦里，他记得听见从远方传来一道声音：  
“宁莫，你怎么来这儿了？这里旁边就是我那傻子六弟的院，你可别走远了。”

夭绍回到客房时楚思温已经醒了，他看着屏风后氤氲的水雾以及若隐若现的人影，久久未出声。他知道自己很反常，甚至楚思温察觉到了他的心不在焉，可他仍忍不住回想那茫然的梦境。  
“夭绍，把我的衣裳拿来。”楚思温道。  
他惊醒了般，急急忙忙地提过架在屏风上的衣裳。他不经意间看见了外袍上指尖般大小的兰草绣花，弯弯曲曲的，尤为刺眼。  
夭绍忽然回想起来，楚思温很少会表现出对某样东西的喜爱，但他似乎极喜欢兰草这种植物。九思庄里种了一大片的兰草，每逢春天，尖尖草叶里长出一串串像极了蜻蜓的花。  
楚思温着好衣裳，接过夭绍递过来的粥，着桌上的菜开始吃着。他的吃相极好，腰板挺得直直的，手肘从不挨着桌边。夭绍以前以为这是楚思温师门的规训，如今才知道，这其实是名门望族的礼仪。  
“公子，您是否很喜欢兰草？”夭绍直直地望着楚思温，心里惴惴不安。  
楚思温只看了他一眼，待喝了半碗粥，便放下了餐具。这几日里，他的齿间满是苦涩的药草味，终日食不知味，对着佳肴也失了胃口。  
他问：“为何这般问？”  
夭绍看向楚思温的衣裳，声若蚊蝇：“因为公子很多衣裳都绣着兰草，而且庄里也种着许多……”  
“你这才发现？”楚思温挑了块肉放进夭绍的碗里，笑道，“你整日负责我的衣物，庄里的植被也由你照顾，你那颗心都不知道飘哪儿去了。”  
没有意料之中的责备，夭绍提起来的心终于跌了回去。可过了会儿，他再次想起梦里的那抹兰草绣花，不由窃喜——就算在梦中，公子仍在他的心头。  
楚思温轻叩桌面，把发呆的夭绍唤了回来：“别愣着了，快吃饭。”  
“嗯。”夭绍囫囵地吞了大半碗粥，眉眼染上了喜悦的颜色，“公子，您的病好像好些了？”  
“再吃两剂药便也差不多了。”  
“那公子……我今天发现江陵有家店的糕点特别好吃，明天去吗？”  
楚思温好整以暇地看向他，在他期待的目光下慢慢地颔首。若日子能这般恬静地走过，有人陪着、闹着、笑着，其实也不错。


	8. 第八章

分明已经来了江陵好些日子，可夭绍今天才发现，原来江陵是这般热闹。他把这个想法告诉楚思温，楚思温敲了敲他的脑袋，笑骂他一颗心整天都不知道飘去哪。夭绍笑笑没辩解，他的江湖不大，只装得下楚思温一人。  
市两边都是小摊铺，形形色色的小商品搁在板子上，令人应接不暇。夭绍跟在楚思温后头，时而东张西望，瞧见颇为有趣的小玩物时就忍不住看多两眼。楚思温察觉到夭绍越发慢的步伐，渐渐地放慢步子，待夭绍跟上时肩并肩地向前走。  
“公子，”夭绍忽然唤了声，揪住楚思温的袖子，“您等我一下。”  
夭绍说罢便往后跑回去，停在了一个卖饰品的小摊前。他毫不犹豫地挑起一条浅葱色的发带，掏了铜钱放在摊主手上。楚思温站在原地，看着他揣在掌心上的发带不发一言。  
“我……我刚才看见这条发带，上面绣着兰草，我觉得您应该喜欢……”夭绍顿时紧张起来，手指细细摩挲发带上的绣纹，眼珠子东转西转。  
楚思温笑了，拉起夭绍的手往前走。现在正好是市上最多人的时候，他们两个杵在路上颇为不妥。他把夭绍带到桥下湖边，侧着稍稍低下头。  
“现在替我换上，可好？”他说。  
夭绍愣了愣，嘴角扬起笑意。他温柔地解下楚思温的发带，手指在青丝之间流连。曾有无数个日夜，他也是这般为楚思温束发，却从未有此刻的新奇，仿若他的手里不是简朴的发带，是丝丝缕缕的情愫。  
春风轻轻地吹来，浅葱的发带滑过楚思温的耳廓，与湖边的依依杨柳融为了一体。夭绍垂下手，不由得看呆了。楚思温碰了碰他的脸，笑道：  
“回神了。”  
“啊……嗯。”  
夭绍转过身去，抬起手贴住自己的脸颊，烫得很。但他没有多余的时间考虑脸热的原因，几乎是下意识的，他挺直身体站在楚思温身后，警惕地望向三三两两的行人中。  
“公子，有人跟着我们。”他与楚思温耳语道。  
“嗯，他们自会现身。”楚思温说，“你昨日推荐的那家店在哪？我们去尝尝那儿的糕点。”  
楚思温似是心里有数，夭绍便也不放在心上，但一路上仍留意着身后的动静。脚步轻浮，人数约两人，应不是江湖中人。夭绍一边琢磨着对方实力，一边想着如何护楚思温周全。  
虽楚思温的武功和内力具在他之上，但这么些年来，他尝尝独自游走在生死线之间，狠厉早已融进他的骨子里。在这个江湖上，唯有比谁更狠，比谁更不惜命，才拥有活下来的资格。

他们寻了个角落的座位，恰恰避开了吵嚷的地方。夭绍一口气点了冰酪、雪花酥、桂花糕、擂茶，若不是楚思温及时叫停，他只怕还要继续点。  
“我可吃不了这么多，你莫不是嫌我瘦了？”楚思温调侃道。  
夭绍替楚思温斟茶，闻言猛地摇头。他知道这几日楚思温吃得少，若是甜品，楚思温或许能吃多一点。他盘算着待会儿自己只尝一点儿，那样楚思温便不会顾及着他而少吃了。  
没多久，甜品便一一上桌。夭绍的如意算盘虽好，可楚思温也猜到他的想法，时不时就往他的碗里夹去一块酥饼。结果，糕点一大半都落进了他的肚子里。  
就在他们安静地饮茶消食时，两人走近他们的桌子。夭绍的目光从桌面的阴影移到不速之客身上，手搭在桌面的剑柄上。  
为首的青年身光靓丽，手持折扇，举止彬彬有礼。而他身后的人一袭朴素黑衣，目光凌厉，手握佩剑，应是随从。  
“不知可否共桌？”青年笑问。  
沉静半晌，楚思温这才望向他们，客气地笑：“自是可以。”  
夭绍站起身，走到楚思温身后，余光一直留意着青年的随从。这名随从应是习武之人，只怕刚才跟踪的两人服从于他们。  
青年也不客气，径直坐到楚思温对面，让随从去重新斟一壶热茶来。他玩弄着手里的折扇，看着外头的热闹，状似独自感慨：“江陵风光实在好，热闹之中不乏宁静，忙碌之中不乏闲适，难怪许多人都愿在江陵度余年。”  
须臾，他望向楚思温：“这位公子是否也这般想？”  
楚思温慢条斯理地抿着手中的花茶，直到青年的仆从端回来一壶热茶，他方才徐徐开口：  
“公子所言极是。”  
“江陵比京城要暖，每逢冬春之时，不少旅人从京城迁来江陵短住，到那时准热闹许多。”  
青年挑起眉毛，倏地展开折扇——啪——亮起了清脆的响声。虽楚思温无意搭理，但他仍絮絮叨叨地说着莫名其妙的话。  
“听闻从京城下来的卫家——卫东须大人，前不久忽然身亡，这件事家户喻晓，都传到京城那儿去了。分明还是精神奕奕的人，着实奇怪得很。楚庄主，你说呢？”  
夭绍蓦地抬起头，冷眼注视着青年。这人知道他们的身份，也清楚九思庄的存在，想必也清楚卫东须的死因。若非来者不善，则必有所图。  
楚思温只是一笑，茶杯往下倾斜，冷去的茶滴滴答答地打湿了地板。他自顾自地斟满茶杯，抿湿嘴唇后便给了夭绍。夭绍会意地接了过来，把剩余的茶喝尽。  
“楚庄主，我是来谈生意的。”青年说。  
楚思温也言简意赅地拒绝了：“不接。”  
青年朗声大笑起来，扇柄拍着掌心。  
“你肯定会感兴趣的。”半晌，他压低了声音，狡黠地眯起眼睛，“宇王的后裔，赵三郎。”  
“公子，此言还是放在心底的好。”楚思温平静地说，“这可是谋杀皇族，若被发现，可是会被诛九族的。”  
“楚庄主，可能你不记得了，在很久以前我们可是见过面的。你与常家的关系，以及你与宇王、襄王之间的仇恨，还有十年前几户官宦世家陆续惨遭满门灭门的事情——我都知道。此事，于你百利而无一害。”  
青年摇摇头，接过随从递来的信封，再把它推到楚思温眼前。他的一双凤眼如鹰隼的眼眸，紧紧地锁着楚思温。  
“信封里是我在京城的住址，庄主若考虑好了，便来寻我罢。”他收起折扇，站起身，拱手作揖，“鄙人姓奉，奉凌云。”

夭绍捧着药回来时，发现楚思温仍对着桌上的信纸出神。他拿过披风轻轻地覆在楚思温的肩上，用勺子舀开碗底的药渣，放到楚思温的手中。  
“公子，您与下午那人是否是旧识？”夭绍端了盆温水，褪去楚思温的鞋履，把楚思温的脚放进水里，温柔地擦拭。  
“说不上，小时候见过几面罢了。”楚思温皱着眉喝药，干涩地道。  
他见夭绍好奇地睁着眼，好笑地继续解释：“那时候奉凌云的父亲只是个五品官，但偶尔也在别的家宴上遇见过。是个挺有抱负的人，不过坏心思也不少。”  
夭绍轻轻“嗯”了声，手帕滑过楚思温的左腿。楚思温的腿笔直修长，皮肤带着稀薄的白辉，可上面有一条丑陋的疤痕，从小腿一直绵延到脚踝。  
楚思温曾说过，他幼时调皮，有次带着仆从去山里捕野猴，结果野猴没捕到，反倒刮伤了腿。那时候充满活力的公子是怎样的呢？夭绍想象不出来，因为在他的印象里，楚思温始终都是安静的，就像杵在风里的青竹。  
他小声地问：“如若公子接这档生意，会有危险么？”  
“奉凌云早就做好打算了，我们不过是他最后的帮手。”楚思温说。  
手滑过水面的哗哗声覆盖了夭绍的呼吸，好像过了很长的时间，好像月亮已经从树梢上坠落。他的发顶蓦地被覆上一只手，而后听见一句沉稳的话：  
“没事的。”


	9. 第九章

“公子，离这里不远应有一条溪水，我去那儿装满皮囊。”夭绍趁中途休息时，对楚思温说道。  
自他们离开江陵已有些日子，春天从他们的脚下走过，炎热的夏日从他们的发梢过来。他们将会按照信纸上的指引，在约定的时间内抵达京城。  
可在这一过程中，楚思温显得极其放松，带着夭绍走走又停停，在途经的每一个城镇里玩乐几日。夭绍以前要执行来自不同地方的任务，故而也行过不少地方，但他每次都匆匆离开，丝毫没有任何心情欣赏他乡的风景。这是他第一次与楚思温这般优哉游哉地走遍天南地北。  
阳光穿过树影，在潺潺溪水上投落粼粼波光。夭绍的手指浸在溪水中，感受着水流带走他体内的炎热，顿时浑身懒洋洋的。他寻思着向楚思温建议来这里擦拭身体，毕竟离下一个投宿点还有半日路程，在此擦去一身汗水也好。  
夭绍暗自觉得这个想法好极了，不由自主开始浮想联翩。金黄色的光束一缕缕地渗进青绿的溪面，一点点犹如星辰的光慢慢地攀上楚思温的发梢，游过他紧致的肌肤——  
“扑通！”  
夭绍差点跳了起来，等反应过来，发现是手里的皮囊掉进溪里了，晃晃悠悠地被水拂起。  
他弯下腰把皮囊捞了回来，正准备绑好皮囊时，蓦地感受到来自身后的一刀利风。他条件反射地往旁边滚，回头便见刚才脚下的土壤有一道约莫两寸深的凹痕。  
夭绍立刻拔剑出鞘，及时地挡住了接踵而至的第二道攻击。没有任何武器，只有一股来自内力的气，但他已被逼退了三步，双脚踏进溪里。他警惕地环顾周围，可一贯灵敏地听觉也未能察觉到敌人的藏身方向。  
就在他琢磨着对策时，左侧方的树上跃出一道黑色身影，疾如劲风，力如钢石，似张渔网牢牢地把他困在其中。正待敌人再击一掌时，夭绍忽然退至溪流中央，黑影紧随而至，他起剑破开没过膝盖的水面，激起一道水幕，身影藏在水幕之中模糊不清。  
黑影一掌破开水幕，水珠四溅，却未见本应站在此处的人。正当黑影刹那间僵直时，夭绍从他的身侧袭来，剑锋划过黑影脸颊的遮挡物。而令他惊讶的是，这居然是一尊傀儡！而且这做工与楚思温的极为相似，甚至更为精湛，堪比真人。  
傀儡的眼珠骨碌碌地转动，木然地盯着他。忽然，身姿一转，手如利刀向他砍来。夭绍已然来不及躲，只能狼狈地顺势往下滑，恰好擦过傀儡的手臂。  
正当他准备硬生生扛下接下来的攻击时，一双手抵在傀儡的额上，那尊傀儡的动作忽然而止。他抬起眼睑，看见楚思温站在他身后，溪水打湿了他的衣摆，飘飘扬扬的，好似天上的云朵。  
楚思温扶他起身，端详了好会儿，摸了摸他的脸。他顺着楚思温的手望去，见到指腹上残留着血渍。他牵了牵嘴角，后知后觉地感受到来自左脸的疼痛。  
一道深蓝身影从树林深处现身，虽容貌被髭髯挡了半分，可夭绍认得这个人，因为他的眉眼与楚思温有七分相似。他负手而立，如肃然的神佛，令人不由噤声。  
“师父。”  
阔别多年，楚思温安静地吐出昔日的称呼。

马车停在了旅人歇脚的茶肆边，夭绍买了壶热茶和填肚子的包点送上马车。撩开竹帘，舆里鸦雀无声，楚思温与师父各坐一边，中间还隔着一尊冷冰冰的傀儡。夭绍把手上的东西各放到两人腿边，又退回了马车外，拿起一堆草喂马。  
这匹骏马是楚思温从小养大的，后来转赠给了夭绍，往日夭绍都骑着它出去执行任务，日子久了，相处得就如手足。本来它是没有名字的，夭绍见它浑身棕黑，额前却有一抹白，便以狭隘的知识取了个“亮青”的称呼，意思是又白又黑，惹得楚思温连笑了好些日子。  
亮青呼哧呼哧地啃了几撮青草，后来觉得夭绍烦了，用鼻子把夭绍往旁边拱。夭绍好笑地拍拍它的鬃毛，倚着辕开始发呆。  
舆内开始有声音了，夭绍听觉灵敏，即使隔着一段距离也听得一清二楚。或许，他们也压根没想过避开夭绍。  
“师父，您这次下山所为何事？”楚思温问。  
“我所为何事，你心知肚明。”清亮的声音响起，这几乎超乎夭绍的想象，他本以为该是更加沧桑的声音。  
楚思温轻笑道：“师父，我早已与维清宫无甚关联，所作所为也绝不会牵连到维清宫，您大可放心。”  
“当初你执意报仇，破了维清宫的规训，不废你武功已是最大的宽恕。”师父厉声道，“当年牵涉到常家冤案的奸臣早已不在，襄王也在那场内乱中流放，如今你还待如何？”  
“还有宇王。”楚思温冰冷地说。  
“虽然朝廷与江湖素来互不干涉，但那近在不伤害彼此利益的基础上。”他说，“你当初能得手，且因为襄王失败，宇王得势。如今宇王如日中天，即便与太后争锋，可也不容小觑。你入了京城，便是自投罗网，奈何不了。”  
夭绍听到此处，抓着辕的手狠狠地划下几条指痕。  
“师父，您不只是想来告诉我这些吧。”楚思温道。  
沉吟半晌，师父长长叹息：“渡墟门与宇王有交易。”  
“渡墟门？”楚思温琢磨了会儿，忽然说了声，“夭绍，你进来罢。”  
夭绍听见自己的名字，立刻翻身上了马车，掀开竹帘便进了舆里。他注意到师父一刹那的目光，冷厉如刀。从第一次见面开始，他便隐约察觉到来自师父身上短暂的杀意，而刚才在溪边，那杀意十分明显，若不是楚思温及时赶到，他就算鱼死网破或许也未能脱身。  
这份仇恨来得莫名其妙，夭绍那根筋完全参不透。不过，只要楚思温在，他肯定师父便不会再对他下杀手。  
楚思温让他挨着自己坐，并安抚地拍拍他的手背。  
“九思庄隐于山林，你往日接触的江湖人甚少。一会儿的话你可得记住了，就当长知识。”楚思温徐徐叮嘱。  
夭绍点头如捣蒜，侧了侧脸，恰好避开对面凌厉的视线。  
楚思温说：“师父，渡墟门不是尚在内斗么？”  
“渡墟门门主的独子在前段时间失踪了，生死未卜。”师父轻轻摇头，继续道，“如今是副门主在主持渡墟门。”  
夭绍的确一字不漏地记住他们的对话，却听得稀里糊涂的。楚思温好似猜到他的想法，笑了声解释：  
“‘渡墟门’在很久以前本是名门正派，可后来第七任门主狼子野心，妄想一统江湖，并钻研出极其凶狠的武功，从此渡墟门变被列入了魔教的行列之中。不过刚逝去的老门主是个怪胎，刚上任时整顿了渡墟门，带着全部门人隐匿于江湖，消停了约莫二十余年。”  
他歪头想了想，看向师父；“如今只怕是第十二任了罢？”  
“嗯。”师父啜了口热茶，蹙眉道，“估计是销声匿迹的那些年，他们门派财物不充裕，如今勾结宇王，倒是赚得一笔好财富。”  
“那副门主是个野心大的，恐怕又得把江湖捣得像一窝粥。”楚思温摸着杯沿，问道，“师父，若我对上他们，有几成能够成功？”  
“他们无非用毒厉害了些。”师父嗤笑了声，“我教了你这么些年，你若败在他们手中，你如今便可断了自己筋脉。”  
“可我把剩下的傀儡都给师弟了。”  
师父指着一直跪在两人中间的傀儡，不耐烦地说：“你道我带他来是做什么？”  
楚思温笑了起来：“师父，您不是来阻止我的么？”  
“我能阻止的话，这十年你还能这么快活？”师父仍摆着一张不苟言笑的脸，可语气无奈且温和。   
夭绍听着楚思温低低的笑声，莫名觉得压在心头的沉重也随之烟消云散。他看了看身旁的人，又用余光瞅楚思温的师父，觉得不可思议极了。

师父与楚思温再叙了片刻，便要启程离开。夭绍跟在楚思温身后，旁观着他们道别。也不知道他们谈到了什么，师父忽然往他这边看了眼，目光里复杂的神情让他捉摸不透。直到师父的身影消失在远方，夭绍方才愣愣地回过神来。  
“在想什么呢？”楚思温也不坐进舆里了，与夭绍肩并肩地坐在外头。  
夭绍握了握辔，老老实实地说出自己的困惑：“公子，为什么您的师父态度变化这么大呢？”  
楚思温惊讶地望向他，须臾拿刚摘下来的柳枝敲了敲他的头，眉眼绽了开来。他好久未见楚思温这般高兴了，忍不住多看了两眼。  
“别看他一脸不乐意的，毕竟我母亲——既他的亲妹妹也丧命了，他心里的恨可不比我少。否则，他怎么会睁一眼闭一眼，不废了我的武功？”  
楚思温拔下一片柳叶，驶过的风把它从掌心中抬起，带去遥远的苍穹。  
夭绍抿抿唇，小心地问：“公子，您为何要离开维清宫？”  
“维清宫历年来都是偏安一隅，而我违背了这个门规。”楚思温说，“在襄王夺权失败前夕，我连续血洗了十一个官宦，包括他们的所有妻儿和仆从。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为在参我父亲那一本子上，都有他们的名字。”他淡然地道，“我怎么会让他们继续活着呢？”  
夭绍伸出了右手，手背轻轻地碰上楚思温的眼角。楚思温回过头望向他他，浅葱色的发带滑过他的指骨。  
“怎么了？”楚思温莞尔道。  
夭绍愣愣地说：“公子，您还是进去坐着吧，天色晚了，会着凉。”  
“不用，我想再看看夕阳。”  
“嗯。”  
夭绍收回手，暗自垂下眼睑。他其实是想说，公子，您方才的模样仿佛在哭。


	10. 第十章

夭绍和楚思温傍晚时分寻了间客栈歇息，客栈一楼的空间不大，一眼望去只有七张小桌，所幸他们从房间下来的时候还余一张空桌。夭绍发现十人都是统一的墨色穿着，黑压压地围成三桌，目光凌厉，腰系佩剑。越靠近京城，江湖人便越少，而这方小镇离京城只余百里，如这般有组织的江湖人更是稀罕得很，让夭绍不由得多留了个心眼。  
“公子，您别再看了。”收账的小二忽然小声地提醒，“我看您也是会武的，可那些人可惹不起。”  
夭绍状似好奇地问：“他们是什么人？看似凶神恶煞的。”  
小二悠悠地叹了口气，余光往那黑压压的三桌人望去，蓦地又鼠头鼠脑地缩了回来。他低头数着夭绍递过去的银两，说：“您估计也常在江湖上走，对他们应有所耳闻。他们就是那……”  
他噎了噎口水，举起食指在半空比划。他的声音很低，夭绍几乎只听见气音，但依旧听清了——渡墟门。  
夭绍试图从小二口中套多些有用的消息，可小二得知的也不多。他掂量着收获的信息，朝楚思温那方走去。他知道渡墟门的人在打量自己，所以他显得更加若无其事。  
当他坐下来后，楚思温推来一杯热茶，温声细语道：“回去说。”  
正当他们吃着送上来的菜肴时，一名渡墟门的弟子急匆匆地跑了进来，看似领队的人不知听到了什么，脸色一变，带着剩下的渡墟门弟子急步离开客栈。夭绍抬头望向他们离开的方向，心里还没来得及琢磨，楚思温就打岔了他的思考。   
“专心吃。”楚思温往他碗里夹了块肉。  
楚思温估计早已打算好，他想通了后就不再操心，专心致志地对付碗里的菜。  
晚膳过后，楚思温坐在浴桶里，歪头听着夭绍打听到的消息。  
“自从宇王与渡墟门合作后，渡墟门的人便时常在京城四周出现。近日他们似在寻找什么人，凡是相似十五岁的少年郎，都会被抓捕并查问。曾有人稍作反抗，次日便失去了踪影，再寻到时，已是一具溃烂的尸体。”  
楚思温动了动脑袋，长发在夭绍的手里滑过。夭绍把手指浸在水里，指腹上仿佛还残留着那柔顺的触感。  
他定了定神，继续道：“普通百姓对他们极其忌惮，甚至有些路过的江湖人士也对其霸道的行为产生不满。可此处靠近京城，渡墟门有宇王作为后盾，百姓只能忍气吞声。”  
“十五岁？”楚思温问。  
“嗯，属下也询问过其他人，所说的信息并无太大出入。”  
楚思温阖上眼，缄默了许久后才懒洋洋道：“一会儿我们出去一趟。”  
顿了顿，他又补充了句：“走时让小二重新准备一桶温水。”

月明星稀，小镇里冷冷清清。布鞋踩过零碎的砂砾——窸窸窣窣地响着，夜间的昆虫跟着附和——吱吱吱地叫着，此起彼伏地渗入了骨头里。  
夭绍跟着楚思温走了半个时辰了，却不知楚思温此行的目的是什么。忽然，一个黑影从屋檐上闪过，在一刹那便停在了两人跟前。他认得这是楚思温师父留下的傀儡，即便它被裹得严严实实的，只剩下一双没有光彩的眼睛。  
楚思温接过傀儡手上的一块沾着血迹的碎布，他端详了会儿，交到夭绍的手里。  
“应该就在这附近，找找看。”楚思温说。  
夭绍仔细地摸了摸碎布上的血渍，仍有湿润的触感，他低头嗅了嗅，隐约闻到了一丝干枯青草的腥味。他攥紧碎布，三两步跃到屋檐上，凭着青白的月色观察整座小镇，须臾他又回到楚思温身旁。  
“公子，我知道大概在哪儿了。”他说，“我带您去……”  
“你先去。”楚思温摆了摆手，打断他的话，“我总能找到你的。”  
分明是极其普通的一句话，夭绍却觉得莫名脸热，好像每个字都戳进了他的心田。只是他的脑筋无法辨别这奇怪的情愫，晃晃脑袋就转身离去。夜风拂过他的脸庞，温温润润的，舒服极了。  
夭绍最后找到了一处马棚，马棚旁堆着几座小山似的谷草。他每走五步便抬起脚尖点了点脚下泥土，直至感觉到相较软的地方，他才停驻在原地。他放眼望去，约莫十步之外有一座谷草，它相比旁边的谷草而言稍显矮，且地面上散落了些许零碎的草粮。  
夭绍目光一转，手搭在剑鞘上，缓慢朝那丛谷草走去。他听觉灵敏，故而能听见那近似濒临死亡的呼吸声，断断续续的，好似融进空气里。  
他左右观察，确定四周没有任何人后小心地拨开表面的谷草。  
稀薄的月光下，谷草簇拥着一个衣衫褴褛的少年，脏兮兮的脸看不清他的五官，却能感受到来自他身上的痛苦。  
夭绍把少年拉了出来放在地面上，转过身把凌乱的谷草整整齐齐地堆回去。等一切后续工作完成，他蹲下身子观察眼前奄奄一息的孩子。  
再迟一点，这孩子或许就不成了，夭绍漠不关心地想。  
少年忽然急促地喘息，浑身颤抖，嘴角溢出血丝。夭绍想着楚思温既然让自己来找，定是要保全，毫不犹豫搭上少年的手腕，以自己的内力舒缓少年的疼痛。少年的脉象混乱，似中毒之相，且毒素极烈，还差一点便达到丹田。  
夭绍尝试以内力把少年体内的毒素聚成一处，却发现少年的筋脉似被什么堵塞了，他无从下手。须臾，他发现自己的内力与少年似不相融，须臾便觉得呼吸沉重，疲乏得很。无奈之下，他只能放缓动作，待见人脸色不再呈灰青的颜色，方才罢手。  
他坐在那儿，百无聊赖地仰望皓月，等待楚思温的到来。

约莫过了半个时辰，楚思温徐徐来到。他查看了一下少年的状况，随后让傀儡背上这男孩儿，牵着夭绍往客栈的方向去。  
夭绍看着傀儡消失的身影，不由转过头望向楚思温。  
“我先让他带回去客栈，毕竟带着一个奄奄一息的男孩儿，过于引人注目了。”楚思温猜到夭绍的困惑，笑道。  
须臾，楚思温又说：“才一会儿，你就对这孩子这般上心了？”  
夭绍愣了愣，立刻否认：“不是，我只是觉得疑惑。”  
“说来听听。”  
“那只不过是十几岁的儿郎，可那么重的伤……而且体内的毒，我似是从未见过。”他分析道，“而且公子煞费苦心寻他，他究竟是什么身份？”  
“我还以为你会猜到。”楚思温说，“他身上的毒我也是第一次见，但曾听师父说过，此毒极烈，中毒者脉象混乱，一个时辰内融于血液，两个时辰内通入丹田，这过程便如跌入滚烫的沸水，生不如死，待两个时辰后便是再世华佗也束手无策。而能研制出这种毒的，江湖上唯有渡墟门。”  
“渡墟门……”夭绍记起今日傍晚时渡墟门子弟匆匆的神色，“莫非是少门主？但看他的样子，应早已过去两个时辰。”  
“故而他筋脉堵塞，稍微缓解了毒素入侵的速度，但也只是时间的早晚罢了。”  
夭绍张了张嘴，恍然大悟：“所以是他自己堵了筋脉……”  
他不由得感到佩服，当筋脉无法正常流通时，身体便要承受莫大的苦楚，如万千的针贯穿四肢。如此勇敢的少年，若能踏过此次生死门，未来必大有所为。   
楚思温不置可否，牵着他的手向上移，搭在了手腕上。他偏过来静静地望着楚思温，月光恰好擦过楚思温的眉梢，披下一层稀薄的余晕。  
“夭绍，你的内力与他的非同出一脉，你虽舒缓了他的痛楚，可你也要承受一定的压力。”楚思温无奈道，“你就不觉得难受吗？”  
夭绍料到楚思温会察觉到自己的自作主张，他感到后悔，因为他又让楚思温担忧了。  
“我想，公子既然让我来寻这孩子，那他对于公子而言必有用处，所以我定要保全他。”他垂下眼睑，目光黏在楚思温握着自己的手指上。  
“我怎么就养出你这个呆子呢？”  
他听见楚思温这般说，在楚思温看不到的角度下窃笑。


	11. 第十一章

夭绍按照楚思温的叮嘱，将随身携带的草药撒了一些在温水面，随后小心翼翼地将昏迷的少年放进浴桶里。他起初见到少年遍体鳞伤的身体时不由吃了一惊，少年在躲避追杀时定受了不少苦。这些草药由楚思温亲自栽种，有疏通筋脉的作用，只见少年皱起眉头，额间渗汗，如遭梦魇。  
夭绍慢慢地擦净少年脸上的泥泞，忽然想到自己十五岁的时光，那时候他还没开始接下庄里的生意，整天跟着楚思温一起捣鼓木头，或是去到山林深处打野，优哉游哉地迎来一年又一年春去秋来。即使到了如今，楚思温也没让他与江湖上的人直接来往。  
尤昶曾说他被楚思温养成一把未出鞘的刀，需要的时候拿出来，平时就好好地困在剑鞘里，揣在身边当装饰品。他对此不以为意，因为他认为这是楚思温的一种保护方式。  
不一会儿，楚思温绕过屏风进来，手里拿着针匣。夭绍知道这是要替少年祛毒了，他拿过绸带，替楚思温卷起袖子。  
“夭绍，你先出去。”楚思温说。  
夭绍看了看浴桶里的少年，又回头看了看楚思温纤长的手，一股不名状的酸涩涌上心头。楚思温见他仍杵在原地不动，不禁好笑道：“这地方小，你若站在这头不动，我便没法施展。”  
夭绍目光滴溜溜地转，看地方当真狭窄，方才咬咬牙离开。他搬了个椅子坐在屏风前，闷闷地盯着脚尖发呆。直至一炷香燃尽，他终于听见楚思温唤自己的声音。  
他刚走进去，楚思温熟悉的呼吸便挨在他的耳畔边。他下意识地扶住楚思温的肩膀，手指拂过被汗沾湿的鬓发，心里揪得生疼。  
楚思温的确累了，他挨着夭绍缓了半晌，才站直身体。  
“把人擦干净了，丢床上去。”他烦躁地丢下一句话，转身出了房门。  
夭绍看着楚思温离开的方向，下意识摸了摸似乎空落落的胸膛。他弯下身子，仔细打量少年，原本青白的脸终于染上几分血色。他原本只需要把人从水里捞出来就可以，但不知出于什么心情，他磨蹭了好会儿才拿过边上的布。  
他把少年背到床上，仔细地掖好被角。此时正是祛毒后最为难熬的时候，他听见少年似哽咽的声音，伸手探了探额头——没有发热，只要到次日便会好了。  
等了会儿，楚思温终于回来了。他原是去开多了一厢客房，与原本的客房相挨。他让傀儡守着少年，带着夭绍就去了隔壁。他浑身都提不起劲儿，夭绍替他脱下外裳后，便窝进被褥中。  
夭绍还想替楚思温解下发带，可唤了两声，都没被搭理。他第一次见楚思温这般小孩子气，犹犹豫豫地盯着发带，终究作罢。  
“快过来，你不困么？”楚思温懒洋洋地道。  
夭绍愣了愣，手脚利落地爬上床。他盯着楚思温蜷曲的睫毛，稀薄的月光铺在上面，好看极了。楚思温被他盯着没法入睡，无可奈何地抬起手覆上他的眼睛。  
“再不睡，你就去旁边守着。”疲倦使楚思温语气变得烦躁。  
夭绍拿下楚思温的手，虚虚地圈着。他曾多次见过楚思温施灸的模样，纤长的手指捻着细细的针，好似在起起落落地挑琴弦。只是，他不愿楚思温再如今日这般触碰其他人了。

第二日晌午，少年终于醒转，目光里是劫后余生的茫然。楚思温带着夭绍出门熬药，体贴地给予少年足够的时间调理情绪。待他们回来后，少年已经在床上坐起身，肩上披着夭绍按照他身板买的衣服。夭绍猜，少年应是手上没劲儿，只能堪堪地把衣服盖在身上。  
少年颤颤巍巍地从床上爬下来，却因腿脚无力，只能双膝跪在地上。他双手抱拳，说道：“侠士救我于水火，此后定结草衔环，报答侠士的救命之恩。”  
此话罢了，他便连连咳嗽几声，一张脸憋得生红。夭绍得了楚思温的指示，赶紧把少年拉回床上，并盖好被子。分明身体虚弱，却仍瞎折腾，他觉得这孩子浪费了楚思温的一番苦心。  
楚思温坐了下来，好整以暇地饮茶。  
“结草衔环倒不必，我也只需少门主帮点小忙罢了。”他道。  
少年慢慢地睁大眼，须臾了然地摇摇头。他相握的手紧了紧，自嘲道：“如今我已穷途末路，‘少门主’已名存实亡，我的收下也所剩无几，恐辜负了侠士的期待。”  
“我不在意你能支使的人有多少，我只需要你帮我打个眼目。”楚思温勾勒着杯沿，嘴角扬起一抹淡笑，“宇王身边有不少渡墟门的人，其中他那宝贝赵三郎就有几个厉害的人保护着。”  
少年沉吟半晌，道：“渡墟门的左使便在宇王那儿，只是我如今最多只剩两成功力，与稚儿无异，应误不了多长时间。”  
“少门主身体已无大碍，但你们门派的毒过于霸道，沉积的余毒需一味独特的药方能清除。”楚思温说，“但在此之前，只需伏一月余的药，便能恢复到五六成功力。”  
少年安静地凝视着楚思温，良久才应道：“好。”  
夭绍离开时情不自禁最后看了眼靠着床栏的少年，本是大难不死的人，但眼睛里却藏着寒凉的死寂。  
少年与楚思温全程都在打哑谜，夭绍脑袋从来都不是机灵的，故而不清楚他们究竟达成了什么协议。他怀着好奇，把自己的疑惑告诉了楚思温。  
楚思温一边查看傀儡的关节，一边耐心地解释：“渡墟门的副门主与宇王合作不仅仅为了钱财，他甚至把手下分布在各处，包括京城，为的就是布下天罗地网，让那孩子毫无脱身之地。”  
“若要毫发无伤地杀了那狗贼唯一的儿子，那必然不能让渡墟门的人仍留在他身边。”他那手帕擦手，低垂的睫毛铺开一层沉重的阴影，“少门主在这个时候就是很好的挡箭牌，因为他能引开所有渡墟门的人。”  
本以为逃出生天，却未料到再被推到悬崖边，再一次面对无穷无尽的深渊。夭绍这才迟钝地发现，原来少年那死寂的目光只不过是对死亡的漠然罢了。  
“你会觉得我残忍吗？”楚思温忽然问道。  
夭绍毫不犹豫地摇头，接过楚思温掌心里的手帕，仔仔细细地擦拭这双指骨分明的手。  
“在这是世道里，能再活一回已是天大的福气。”他温声道，“家园被夺，亲友尽散，他本就心有不甘，而公子只不过是给了他另一个选择罢了。”  
楚思温笑出了声，柔声道：“你懂便好。”

夭绍连续三日都熬药送到渡墟门少门主跟前，今晚他照常捧着药碗进了房间，果然见少门主仍在睡梦中。中午的药有嗜睡的副作用，往往吃过药后都要磕上三个时辰。他叫醒了人，本想着少年手上没劲，干脆亲自喂药，却不料让少年阻止了。夭绍盯着少年颤颤巍巍的手指，想这大概是属于这个年纪的傲气。  
夭绍嗅到那浓稠的药味，便知这药有多苦，但他也没为此准备蜜饯，因为楚思温说这道药方不宜再吃蜜饯。他看着少年皱成一块的脸，想着若只尝一点蜜饯的味道，应无大碍。  
“谢谢。”少年把碗递回去，诚恳地道谢。  
“不客气……”夭绍虽然已与少门主相处了三日，但他仍不能很坦率地接受别人的感谢，“少门主好生歇息。”  
少门主难得地笑了，愁思在他的脸上散开，露出几分属于少年郎的活力。这本应该是个无忧无虑的孩子，但脊背上却压着他无法承担的责任。  
“三天了，我还不知道你的名称。”少年说，“我叫江伏雨，你叫什么？”  
“夭绍。”  
夭绍掩上门，心头好似压上一点尘沙。夜色沉淀，他必须收拾好东西，准备次日的旅程。


	12. 第十二章

为了不让江伏雨被渡墟门的人发现，夭绍特地买了一顶帷帽，可身形如何乔装都变化不大。正当夭绍烦恼时，江伏雨选择了一套鹅黄衫襦，待经过一番打扮后，乍一看便如真正的妙龄少女。夭绍看着江伏雨在梳妆镜前熟稔的动作，不由感到诧异。  
江伏雨察觉到他的惊讶，绾髻的手顿在半空，说道：“我有个妹妹，我经常帮她装扮。”夭绍隐约猜到了这句话的后续，唯有曾经的家破人亡，才有现在的孤掷一注。  
楚思温对此倒一脸如常，现在进京加强了审查力度，江伏雨这一番打扮，倒可以搪塞兄妹进京访亲的借口过去。  
从村镇到京城将近一日路程，夭绍在驾驶马车的途中，恰好看见了三两结伴的渡墟门弟子。他本想若无其事地绕过去，偏生被他们在背后叫停。  
“公子，后面有三个渡墟门的人，应就是前段时间碰到的那几个。”夭绍朝马车内的楚思温道。  
须臾，他听见楚思温透过竹帘传来的声音：“他们应只是找不到人来问问，停下罢。”  
夭绍一行人经过乔装成普通普通商人的模样，渡墟门的三人走上前来，把夭绍上上下下地打量了遍，甚至有意朝马车的竹帘望去。  
看似带头的那人朝自己的身高比划了一下，嚣张跋扈地问：“喂，你们有没有见过大概这么高的男孩儿？十五岁左右的。”  
“没有。”夭绍冷冷地答。  
渡尽是些小喽啰，他干脆想着直接杀人灭口，早早赶路罢了。  
显然渡墟门的人不打算就此甘休，伸手就要去掀马车的竹帘。夭绍眼疾手快地抓住那人的手腕，只稍用力，便让那人疼得哇哇直叫，甚为难听的粗言秽语脱口而出。渡墟门其余两弟子纷纷拔剑出鞘，顿时演变成剑拔弩张的场面。  
这时候，楚思温掀开竹帘，探出半边身子来。他先是叫停了夭绍的动作，彬彬有礼地道歉。  
“几位侠士莫要怪我这蠢笨的家奴，他亦是护主心切，绝无冒犯之意。您看，车里只有我与家妹，家妹毕竟是未出阁的姑娘，不宜露面，请三位侠士体谅一下。”  
楚思温让夭绍掏了些银两给带头的那人，抱着歉意继续道：“这些银子便作为我们的赔礼，几位侠士拿去吃吃酒，消消火气。”  
领头的那人紧紧地盯着楚思温，目光扫过楚思温身后那一抹鹅黄裙角。他掂量着掌上的银两，思考了会儿便就作罢，只是离开之前还不忘对夭绍挖苦了一嘴。  
夭绍盯着愈渐愈远的三道背影，手心摩挲着腰间的剑柄。  
“公子，我原可以不费吹灰之力对付他们。”他想到方才楚思温赔笑脸的模样，恨不得把那几个小喽啰大卸八块。  
楚思温笑骂他愚笨，懒洋洋地说：“我们自是能悄无声息地杀了他们，但这附近还有其他渡墟门的弟子，难免会引来不必要的麻烦。”  
夭绍抿抿唇，心不甘情不愿地应答。  
江伏雨一路上都保持沉默，这会儿主动地出声：“楚庄主的下属一片忠心，令人羡慕得很。”  
“只不过是夭绍喜欢粘我罢了。”楚思温如此回答，却不知马车外的夭绍听得脸红耳赤。  
沉静了片刻，江伏雨轻声说：“那也是一种福气。”

托奉凌云给予的信物，夭绍一行人畅通无阻地进了京城。京城乃是最为繁华的地带，即便日落西山，市上仍人来人往，叫卖声、谈话声此起彼伏。夭绍注意到车帷被楚思温挑开细小的缝隙，他想楚思温从小在京城长大，应对这里极为怀念的。  
当他们寻到奉凌云的府邸时，已有下人在匾额下等候。楚思温饶有兴致地多看了眼匾额的文字，夭绍好奇地望去。他们离仆人有几步之遥，故而听不见楚思温与夭绍的轻声交谈。  
“府邸门下的牌匾乃当今太后亲赐，这奉凌云阳奉阴违的本事可不赖。”楚思温道。  
夭绍恍然大悟，思及那奉凌云吊儿郎当的模样，未料到本事这么大。  
江伏雨忽然问：“他便是寻你合作的人？”  
“亦是唯一可除你余毒的人。”楚思温笑道。  
几句话的时间，他们便到了厅堂。奉凌云正在那儿点茶，见着了他们的身影，立刻屏退了所有下人，上前迎接。  
奉凌云待客亲热得很，不仅亲自为他们斟茶，还与他们一同坐在宾位上。  
“我可等楚庄主等得望眼欲穿啊。”奉凌云感慨道。  
楚思温抿了一口茶便放下茶杯，他实在吃不惯奉凌云做的茶。他极为配合地应答：“奉大人实在抬举本人了。”  
奉凌云朗声大笑，道楚庄主实在是个八面玲珑的人，听上去也不知是贬义还是褒义。他把目光落在了旁边身姿小巧的姑娘身上，自始至终“她”仍戴着帷帽，让他不免觉得好奇。他早已掌握了关于楚思温的大部分情报，却从不知楚思温身边还有一名姑娘。  
楚思温察觉到奉凌云探究的视线，朝江伏雨道：“少门主，在这里你倒可以放心卸下伪装了。”  
语罢，江伏雨摘下帷帽，露出一张雌雄莫辨的脸，但若细瞧眉宇，亦可发现异于大家闺秀的阳刚。奉凌云始终缄默不语，沉吟半晌，最后佩服地望向楚思温。他是个聪明人，无需多言便可猜出八成的事情始末。  
“楚庄主好手段。”奉凌云连连称赞。  
“奉大人先不必夸赞，毕竟还需要奉大人做一件事才行。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“少门主身上仍残留渡墟门的余毒，还需要一味药方可清除余毒，恢复五成功力，否则再有天大的本事也躲不过渡墟门的追击。”楚思温看了眼江伏雨，说道，“这味药名为‘塔黄’，是邻国独有的药草。据闻在前段时间，曾有邻国使者以此为礼赠与我朝。”  
奉凌云低头玩弄折扇的玉坠，隔了好半晌才想起来这一回事。  
“确有此事，楚庄主当真是‘处江湖之远而忧其君’。”  
他凝视着江伏雨，目光里带着几分玩味。江伏雨终究涉世尚浅，被明晃晃地盯着许久，浑身不自在得很，情不自禁别开了脸。  
隔了会儿，奉凌云继续说：“那盒药材被放在太医院里存着，若要取出来，也只能是皇上或太后的旨意。”  
楚思温说：“这对于奉大人来说简直是一桩轻而易举的事。”  
奉凌云意味深长地望向楚思温，不约而同地笑了，宛若已经达成了某种协议。  
夭绍对他们的谈话毫无兴趣，时而看看门外的风景。奉家宅院布置风雅，院墙栽植一棵挨着一棵的梅树，枝丫交缠，把橘黄色的夕阳圈在了空隙之中。到了来年春天，这里肯定是满眼的艳丽风光。  
他余光瞥见江伏雨也在欣赏外面的风景，只是目光遥远，也不知心在何处了。当性命全权被人掌握时，这名不过十五的少年还能置若罔闻，他的的确确感到了佩服。

楚思温与夭绍住在奉宅东边的院子，江伏雨则安排在主房旁西边的小院，与主房只隔一小桥。夭绍刚还在想如何熬药给江伏雨，楚思温好笑地道，他早就让奉凌云安排这些事了。如今江伏雨是他们计谋里重要的一环，奉凌云甚至比他还要上心。  
“公子，我们会在这里待到何时？”夭绍替楚思温梳发时问。  
虽京城繁华热闹，奉宅庭院深深，但他仍眷念着九思庄里的一草一木。楚思温知晓他的想法，笑着也不戳穿。  
“明儿我带你出去逛逛，”楚思温说，“你定喜欢这里。”  
夭绍张了张嘴，声若蚊蝇地反驳：“这里哪比得上九思庄……”  
楚思温却是听清了，可也没多说，反而意味不明地重复了句：“你定喜欢的。”  
夭绍以为楚思温又在寻自己开心，闷闷地不再出声，唯有在心里一遍又一遍大胆地反驳楚思温的话。


	13. 第十三章

天刚晓，楚思温就带着夭绍出了奉宅。人人道京城是醉生梦死的地方，夭绍觉得不尽然。瞧那些鸡鸣后就摆摊做生意的商贩，瞧那些急匆匆赶着上朝的臣子，无论是在京城，亦或是在穷乡僻野，人们还是一样地为自己的生活耕耘。  
楚思温一路上向夭绍介绍京城的特色，穿街走巷，仿佛走遍了每一处角落。他每逢瞧见有趣的东西都会停下来瞧瞧，夭绍也被他的兴致传染了，偶尔打趣几番。   
“那儿有糖人，我许久未吃过了。”楚思温让夭绍在原地待着，转身往吹糖人的老伯走去。  
夭绍在原地远远地望着楚思温，时而撞上楚思温转过来的视线。好似隔了岁月，他们恰恰还在原地，又恰好地看见了彼此，为了某件事不约而同地笑了。  
楚思温分别挑了一根形似兔子和一根形似老虎的糖人，他让夭绍选其中一根，夭绍左看看右看看，最后选了老虎的。这老虎还不及半边巴掌那般大，两眼瞪得圆圆的，看起来莫名的憨傻。  
夭绍捏着木棍，朝楚思温瞅去，发现楚思温已经把兔耳朵咬在齿间，津津有味的样子。  
“公子……”他不由叫了声。  
“嗯？”楚思温望过来。  
楚思温的一双眼眸好似盈满天边的云彩，耀眼极了。夭绍恍恍惚惚地摇摇头，把整个糖人含进嘴里，一丝丝甜腻在他的舌尖上泛滥。

估摸着时间，奉凌云应该已经下朝回到了府邸，他们也差不多回去了。离开了市后，楚思温没按照来时的路走，兜兜绕绕的，夭绍跟随其后也不知走到了何处。越往深处走，来往的人越少，夭绍观察着两旁的建筑，目光从一层层屋檐走过，看见了几只麻雀扑闪着翅膀，最后消失在其中一个宅院的深处。  
宅院似久未有人打理，屋檐下的门匾吊着剔透的蛛网——“余家”二字显得沧桑与凄凉。“余家”，夭绍已经不是第一次听见这两个字了。  
他目光流转，注意到了宅院门前贴着灰白的封条。一股奇怪的情绪渐渐涌上心头，他放缓了脚步，正想唤走在前头的楚思温。  
只是，不知道在什么时候，这条道路上只剩下他伶仃一人。夭绍愣愣地盯着前方，然后向前跑了几步，徘徊了半晌，又往后跑了几步。如此反复，唯有炎热的风呼呼作响，吹动在阳光下孤独的影子。   
夭绍知道，楚思温有许多方法让自己不察觉到他的踪迹。他捏着糖人，已经看不出原来老虎憨傻的模样了。  
良久，他转过头去望那匪夷所思的宅院，或许他本不应该这样好奇。他把糖人继续含进嘴里，翻过了院墙，衣衫带起了瓦片上陈旧的尘埃。  
宅院杂草丛生，依稀听见夏日的蝉鸣和蚂蚁走过墙角窸窣的声音。他向前行了两步，直到完全把这处景象映入眼帘，方才停下脚步。正厅上挂着门匾，但上面的字被厚重的尘拂去了颜色，他久久地盯着门匾，好似模糊地知道上面写着什么。  
他站在原地踌躇了半晌，思量过后直觉往右边走。交缠的枝丫挡住了所有阳光，如巨大的幕帘，把这处宅院封锁在小小的角落里。  
夭绍穿过月洞门，踩过陷进土壤里的枯叶，不知走了几许路，方才豁然开朗，再见一片宽敞的地方。他觉得自己应是到了另一个内院，虽看似破败，但仍能识别这里曾住着富贵人家。  
他推开挡在身前的杂草，迈腿向前时忽然踢到了一样东西。他连忙低下头，发现是市井上最常见的玩具。他曾见过两三个孩童结伴，抱着这个小球，在家门前丢来丢去，球上面的铃铛会叮铃铃作响。   
夭绍捡起小球，拇指擦拭上面的污渍，奈何如何都擦不干净。他双手捧着这个玩具，过了会儿，弯下了腰，十分熟悉地推开恼人的杂草，露出了藏在院墙深处的狗洞。  
他慢慢地蹲了下来，急促地呼吸着，好像再次陷进了泥淖里，面对无止境的恐惧。他转动手上的小球，疯了似地抹去上面的尘埃，一滴滴汗珠从他的额头滑落，在他通红的指尖上泛开。  
夭绍看见了玩具上暗沉的色块，那是沉淀多年的血迹，像火一样明艳。  
他急忙观察眼前的狗洞，那只适合身形瘦弱的孩童穿过。他毫不犹豫地翻过院墙，沿着狗洞通往的地方跑去。这面墙外是一条狭隘的石路，石路外是一面湖，深绿色的湖面上倒映着一方天地。  
叮当——本该在夭绍手上的小球掉在石路上，咕噜噜地滚进湖里，须臾又浮了上来，形影单只地飘荡着。  
夭绍滑坐在草丛上，视线被密密麻麻的绿色覆盖着。他恍惚地凝视着越飘越远的小球，耳边似响起了凄厉的呼喊和温润的嗓音，互相交织着，让他每根神经都在生疼。   
“我又见到你了，傻子。你的家人没了，要不要跟我走？”  
他扑腾了几下，抓住了那双似被胭脂染红的手。他已经见过这人几次了，只有这人对他不打不骂，还会对自己笑。那人的模样像极了花上的蝴蝶，让他的世界都填满了色彩。

奉宅很大，九曲小径尽通往不同的地方，夭绍迷了路，兜兜转转始终走不回住处。他东张西望，确定四周没有多余的下人，寻思着施展轻功回去罢了。他刚跳上树枝，忽然听见来自不远处的几声咳嗽。  
夭绍蹲了半晌，终究还是往声音的方向走去。他拐过院墙，透过零散的枝叶，果然瞧见了江伏雨瘦小的背影。他没有收敛气息，所以江伏雨很快就发现了他。  
“你怎么在这儿？”江伏雨裹紧身上的披风，昂首问。  
夭绍从树上跳了下来，没有作声。江伏雨歪头打量着他，发现他脸色苍白，衣袂淌着水，手紧紧地攥着破旧的玩具。江伏雨沉默地进了厢房，再出来时手上多了条帕子。  
“你擦擦，否则回去要被楚庄主发现了。”江伏雨把帕子递了过去。  
夭绍接了过来，但只是攥在手里。两人沉默地站了会儿，他道了声谢，便打算转身离开。江伏雨自是没阻止他，若有所思地注视着夭绍离开的方向。  
再过了半柱香，又有人来到了江伏雨的院子。江伏雨转过头去，见是奉凌云，复淡漠地收回视线。  
奉凌云让下人把药端进屋里，晃了晃扇子，凑到江伏雨身边。  
“有人来过？”奉凌云笑着问。  
江伏雨颔首，思及夭绍失魂落魄的模样，便也不多说。奉凌云看了看身边只到自己胸膛的孩子，未及冠就这般高，或许再过几年便赶上自己了。但这身骨，也不知需要调理到何时。  
奉凌云想到这里，说道：“我已求得太后恩准，过两日便可拿到‘塔黄’。”  
江伏雨垂下眼眸，自嘲地笑道：“多谢。”

稀薄的光从窗扉透出来，在砖上画满了圆圈。夭绍站在圆圈里，水珠流过他的指骨，悄无声息地渗进黄色的光里。他听见了房间里衣裳摩挲的声音，越来越近，最终停在了门口。一片阴影覆盖了他肩上的烛光，他一直低着头，看不清自己的模样。  
温暖的五指贴上他的脸庞，挑走了发梢的水滴。他的脸情不自禁地朝那双手追逐而去，他实在是太冷了。  
这时候的沉默是最好的选择，夭绍有很多疑惑，但也不在乎任何的答案。他只是觉得茫然，好像一下子不知道自己究竟是什么。  
他扔下了一直抱在怀里的小球，紧紧地攥住楚思温的衣襟。他深深地嗅着来自楚思温的气息，混合着锈斑的时光。  
从破败的余府出来后，恰好有位妇人从门外经过，她似乎也非常惊讶有人从废旧的府邸里出来。  
“这可是个凶宅。”妇人提醒他赶紧回家去去邪气，“一夜之间全家上下无人生还，不仅余家，接连下来还有好些人家也遭到类似的情形，官府后来也不怎么搭理这事了……渗人得很。”  
夭绍回到奉宅前终于明白了，楚思温谋算好了的。他对记不清模样的血亲毫不在意，但他觉得很难过，因为他害怕楚思温会舍弃自己。  
这个猜想萦绕在他心头，让他整个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。他现在除了紧紧地抓住楚思温，是真的没有其他办法了。


	14. 第十四章

夭绍睡不着，悄悄地爬上了房顶，想着漫无边际的事情。月亮挂在天边，露出空茫茫的一个牙儿似的缺口，他想起了楚思温说过的话，当月亮成一个圆时，就是家人团聚的时候。他曲起食指，对着月亮的两个弯钩，试图弥补那碍眼的缺口。  
过了许久，有人来到了他的身旁。夭绍收回僵直的手臂，目不转睛地望着坐了下来的楚思温。一整晚，两人都保持着奇异的沉默。  
夏日晚间的风也是凉的，夭绍无端地想，自己应穿多些衣服再上来的。须臾，很自然地圈住楚思温的腰，几乎整个人都蜷进楚思温的怀里。就好比小时候，他紧紧地挨着楚思温，汲取来自这人身上的温暖。  
“公子，对不起。”夭绍哑声说。  
楚思温抚摸夭绍的耳鬓，平淡地说：“你没必要替他们道歉。”  
血债血偿也早已还清，余家如何，常家如何，也已经归入黄土。  
“公子，您为什么当初留着我呢？”夭绍蹭了蹭楚思温的衣襟，问道。  
楚思温沉吟许久，约莫是过了太久了，他已经记不清当初的想法。有很多时候，都是出于一种恻隐之心罢了。  
“大概是因为那时候你还是个傻子吧。”他说。  
尽管这不是真正的原因，但夭绍不疑有他，如果他和兄弟一般聪明伶俐的话，或许就没有如今的幸运。  
“你不恨我？”楚思温忽然问。  
夭绍毫不犹豫地摇头。他昂起下巴，安静地凝视楚思温的眼眸。他的公子眼里装载着整片星空，点点星辰组成了他们过往共度的岁月。  
“我只模糊地记得，我不讨父母的喜欢，兄弟也时常欺负我。也许，我在以前的家里也不过是无关的人罢了。”他说，“是公子拯救了我。”  
如果没有楚思温，那他的生活会变成怎样呢？或许他会懵懵懂懂地长大成人，然后在无人问津的角落里等待死亡。  
“公子，如果没有您，我会活不下去。”夭绍说。  
楚思温摸了摸他的眼角，苍凉的月光洒在他的指尖上，点亮了上面晶莹的泪珠。  
夭绍只哭过一次，在他十四岁的时候。那时楚思温为了锻炼他的独立性，带着他去了山林深处，随后悄无声息地离开。当晚，夭绍再见楚思温时，仿佛受了天大的委屈，眼泪一串串地往下掉，打湿了整张脏兮兮的脸。  
他们都是被遗弃的人，都在彼此的身上寻找存在的意义。

在奉家待了三日，奉凌云叫上夭绍一行人在书房里议事。他抽出一张地图，平铺在几案上。  
“五日后便是中元节，到时候会有许多朝臣家眷到城外祭祖。”奉凌云在地图上比划着，“据我所知，赵三郎会陪同宇王妃在中元节前一日到城外的宁风观祈福。”  
他抬头看了眼楚思温，笑道：“楚庄主以前定也去过。”  
楚思温吹开杯口的茶叶，闻言不置可否地笑了笑。  
“宁风观常年香客不断，只怕惹人耳目。”江伏雨插话道。  
“当然不会在宁风观里动手，好歹我祖先灵牌也在里面摆着呢。”奉凌云调侃道，“我想的是，他们从宁风观下来后定会在不远处的茶馆休息，到时候江少主只需要稍微露面，渡墟门的人必会采取行动。同时，就劳烦楚庄主了。”  
夭绍稍微看了眼地图，发现上面的路线已被奉凌云一一标识出来。  
“杀了？”楚思温问。  
“人只有在活着的时候才有利用价值。”奉凌云狡黠地眯起眼，慢条斯理地道，“我的人会在山脚下等你们。”  
楚思温说：“奉大人可以给我一个满意的结果？”  
“自然可以。”奉凌云沉吟半晌，说，“这是一场不逊于当年的宫变，非他亡便是我亡。”  
商议结束后，楚思温和夭绍先行离开。夭绍望着楚思温的背影，暗自琢磨着奉凌云的那张地图。不知不觉间便回到了住处，他正准备替楚思温检查傀儡的关节，就听到从窗扉传来的咕咕声。  
他认得这是楚思温与尤昶时常通信的信鸽，却不知信鸽如何识得这个地方。  
“到了？”楚思温也听到了声音，走到窗边。  
夭绍把信纸从信鸽的腿上解了下来，交到楚思温的手上。楚思温简单地浏览了遍，须臾转身回屋，再出来时手上多了另外一封卷好的信纸，重新绑到信鸽的腿上。  
夭绍看着信鸽越飞越高，洁白的翅膀融进璀璨的阳光里。  
“公子，这次会不会很危险？”他问。  
楚思温看了他一眼，嘴边噙着一抹浅笑。  
“不会，一切都会顺利。”他语气柔和淡然，使人安心。

下午的时候，夭绍来到江伏雨的院子，自上次误打误撞来过一次后，他便认得了路。他刚准备跨过月洞门，听见了从里面传来瓷器破碎的清脆声，他立刻跑进屋里。  
屋里弥漫着浓厚的药味和鲜血的腥味，夭绍看了眼脚边破碎的瓷片，抬眸惊讶地望着相依偎的两人。  
奉凌云显然也没料到夭绍会出现，但很快恢复了如常的神色。他扶了扶晕睡过去的江伏雨，无奈地道：“麻烦搭把手。”  
夭绍愣了愣，帮忙收拾地面上的狼狈。他这厢收拾好，奉凌云已经把江伏雨安置在榻上。  
“他怎会……”他走过去，犹豫地问。  
奉凌云拨开少年的额发，轻轻擦去额头的汗珠。  
“操之过急了。”他叹了口气，“本就身体羸弱，他却急着恢复功力，刚才把药喝下几许，身体就受不住了。”  
夭绍目光转动，察觉到奉凌云胸膛上的血渍，但见对方毫不在意的模样，也没多言。他望着床榻上少年苍白的脸，不禁担忧几日后的计划。  
“十五岁，说大不大，说小也不小，但是承担的东西却比肩膀还要宽。”奉凌云这时候说话了，“我十五岁的时候，家父也差点卷进宇王和襄王的争权里，所幸最后躲过一劫。”  
“当今九五之尊原是先皇的八子，因其背景势力最为薄弱，后被宇王扶持。他登基的时候，也不过十五岁。”  
夭绍安静地聆听着，他觉得奉凌云只不过是需要一个陌生的人，倾听深藏多年的不满。  
然而奉凌云在恰当的时刻停止了这个话题，他无所谓地耸耸肩，若无其事地问：“你过来有什么事么？”  
夭绍递过去干净的手帕，解释道：“这是前几日江少主借给我的，麻烦奉大人转交。”  
“自是没问题。”奉凌云收了起来。  
既无别的要事，夭绍就先行告辞。他跨出门槛的时候，余光不经意地看见奉凌云目光里流转的怜惜。他难得地思考奉凌云方才的话，回到楚思温身边后，还把这段话复述了一遍。  
楚思温收起内功，原本在挥舞剑的傀儡同时停了下来。他向夭绍招了招手，夭绍乖乖地凑了过去。  
“每个人的历程都不一样，有的人十五岁或许还无忧无虑，有的人或许已经在为了生计而奔波。”他握了握夭绍的手指，须臾把人抱在怀里，“你十五岁的时候，还这样抱着我不肯撒手呢。”  
夭绍听罢红了耳朵，支支吾吾地不敢反驳。自十四岁那场撕心裂肺的哭诉后，后来整整两年他都不肯远离楚思温一步，直到十六七岁才慢慢适应独自行动。他时常想，自己或许是这个世道上最幸运的人了。


	15. 第十五章

天很蓝，白云飘飘然地穿过树梢，留下晃悠悠的阴影。夭绍把手里的小球抛向半空，清脆的铃铛声映衬嘤嘤鸟鸣，恰似一曲雨霖铃。他看着小球在苍穹下翻了几个跟斗，叮咚地落入了另外一双指骨分明的手里。  
夭绍看见楚思温徐徐走来，立刻站起身。楚思温拽住他的手，又让他坐了下来。两人肩并肩地靠坐在石阶上，阳光溜溜地跨过屋檐，照得他们的衣袂金光闪闪。   
“这球让你想起什么了？”楚思温问。  
天边的云又飘走了一朵，夭绍盯着它，轻轻摇头。  
楚思温温和地笑道：“你从来不懂得撒谎。”  
“我只记得这是我小时候的玩具。”夭绍本没想过能瞒过楚思温，怯怯地低下眉眼，对着自己的指尖发愣，“好像没人愿意陪我玩，我成天抱着它在不同的地方穿来穿去。”  
夭绍模糊地记得自己被困在狭隘的四壁里，听着兄弟姐妹的欢声笑语翻过厚重的院墙，望着一直哭泣的母亲。他无意中发现了墙角的狗洞，那是他通往那遥不可及的世界唯一的途径。  
“公子，我以前是不是见过您？”他想起了那场梦，满怀期待地问，“在很久很久之前。”他说不清是多久之前，因为他的过去是模糊的。  
“第一次见你，你就窝在草丛里，脏兮兮的一张脸。”楚思温转动着掌心里的小球，扬起一抹怀念的笑，声音似飘得很远。  
“你好像被吓到了，躲在阴暗底下，以为我没看见。”他说，“第一次是这样，第二次也是这样，傻兮兮的，跟你说话也不答。”  
夭绍从楚思温的口中听见自己小时候的事迹，不由自主沉浸在陌生的回忆里。他不在乎自己曾经如何，却执着于自己与楚思温的一点一滴。他觉得很可惜，因为他没有把这段记忆烙印在心尖上，只能透过语言构造自己的过去。  
“公子，我还能问一个问题吗？”他说。  
待楚思温颔首，他才继续小心翼翼地问：“那个奶娘……她对我好吗？”  
楚思温拂开贴在夭绍脸颊边的碎发，指缝间捻着夏日的温暖。夭绍舒服极了，情不自禁侧过脸，贴上他的掌心。  
“她或许是那些人当中最在意你的人。”他说，“没有当权者会容忍任何威胁的存在，自襄王失败，支持襄王的党羽本就难逃一死，只是被我抢先一步罢了。”  
他摸了摸夭绍的脸，几近淡然地道：“自八年前你独活下来，你便再也不能是余六郎。”  
夭绍看着楚思温的神情，忽然环住楚思温的腰。他闭紧嘴巴，舌头恰似含入蛇胆，苦涩的感觉从舌尖牵动到心脏，疼得很。

接近傍晚时分，楚思温与奉凌云在书房议事，夭绍与江伏雨则在另一间厢房里对弈。夭绍脑袋不灵活，始终斗不过江伏雨的七窍玲珑，没多久就连输三盘。他无精打采地捏着棋子，心想着楚思温怎么还没从书房出来。  
江伏雨看了夭绍一眼，丢下棋子道：“乏了。”  
随即两人开始吃冰镇的果子，各自望着别处发愣。恰是百鸟归巢的时候，院里传来吱吱呀呀的声音，叠着夕阳的余晕，在夏天的热潮中形成奇异的旋律。  
果子端在手里驱散了烦闷的炎热，夭绍觉得舒服极了，只嚼了一口就没再动过。果子上坠着的水珠滴滴答答地从他的指缝间掉下来，衣衫上多了深深浅浅的斑点。此刻傍晚的时光闲暇且舒适，让他不自觉沉浸其中。  
江伏雨慵懒地靠着木榻的围子，显然也极其享受这短暂的闲适。  
“时间过得慢些便好了……”  
夭绍听见江伏雨的喃喃自语，低头斟酌了下，觉得时间还是别太慢的好。他无时无刻盼望着快点见到楚思温的影子。  
江伏雨侧过身，睁着双仍蕴藏着天真浪漫的眼睛，好奇地问他：“夭绍，你有害怕的时候吗？”  
“有。”夭绍握紧手里的果子，说，“公子不在的时候。”  
“如果他真的不在了，你有什么打算？没有人能笃定相守一生一世。”  
夭绍的心脏蓦地剧烈跳动，恰似即将跃出喉咙。他目不转睛地盯着江伏雨，刹那间忘记了言语。江伏雨若无其事地笑了，从盘子里重新拿过一颗果子，放进嘴里津津有味地品尝。  
过了好半晌，江伏雨打破了沉重的寂静：“我曾经有个好朋友，小时候还立誓要当一辈子的知己，结果转过头来，他就恨不得我死。”  
“为什么？”  
“当年他爹盗了门派里的东西潜逃，我父亲把他杀了。”语罢，又是一阵缄默。  
江伏雨许是热极了，接连不断地嚼果子，没多久盘子里只剩下一滩清水。夭绍听着那有条不紊的“咔嚓咔嚓”声，荡起来的心情又悄然地静了下去。  
“你还没回答我的问题呢。”江伏雨忽然问。  
夭绍的思绪还在远处，呆呆地反问：“什么？”  
“万一你与楚思温真的分开了，你怎么办？”  
“我想不到……”夭绍根本不愿思考这道难题，“我只能去找他，直至找到为止。”  
江伏雨站了起身，数着地砖跳了起来，脚尖捕捉着细碎的霞光。夭绍不明所以地望向他起起落落的背影，以为这是孩子喜欢的游戏。  
他蹦蹦跳跳地跃过门槛，须臾停了下来，耳廓被夕阳蒙上落寞的流光。  
“离情被横笛，吹过乱山东。”*他悠悠地道。  
楚思温来到的时候，厢房只剩下夭绍一人。他见夭绍如雕塑般端坐着，正想开口，夭绍就站起身，直直往他怀里扑去。他抚摸怀里颤抖的肩膀，轻轻叹气。  
本在夭绍手里的果子在地上咕噜噜地转圈，深黄的果肉粘上灰色尘埃。  
“我要跟您一直在一起。”夭绍哽咽道。  
他说：“我总会比你早离去。”  
“那我随您而去！”夭绍犟着脾气，忽地变回年幼无知的孩儿，“您去哪儿，我就去哪儿！”  
楚思温垂下眼睑，波澜不惊地回应：“傻子。”

*王安石《江上》


	16. 第十六章

约定的时间悄然而至，天刚晓，夭绍便随着楚思温到达了宁风观。道观里人烟稀少，唯有几个小道童在扫地上尘埃。楚思温昂首望了许久的三清雕像，然后双膝着团蒲，深深地叩头。  
夭绍站在门外，安静地数着：一、二、三——数到三时，楚思温的脊背微微蜷曲，额头贴着地面，良久都未起身。  
他们离开宁风观的时候，香客渐渐变多。夭绍与楚思温依约在茶馆里等候，看着风尘仆仆的行人来来往往。  
“公子，少门主会成功吗？”夭绍思及昨日江伏雨苍白的脸色，不由问道。  
“或许罢。”楚思温闻言只是轻轻一笑。  
夭绍不再多言，安静地观察行人的着装。自楚思温从宁风观出来后，夭绍便隐约地发现楚思温异常的情绪。忽然间，楚思温好似离他很远，让他莫名地不安。  
直至接近晌午，赵三郎一行人终于来到茶馆，身边除了有王府的近卫还有三名渡墟门的弟子。过了没多久，一位紫衣青年走进了茶馆，与赵三郎说了些什么后，便带着那几名渡墟门的弟子离开了茶馆。夭绍猜测那是奉凌云提过的渡墟门右护法，见他们神色匆匆，只怕江伏雨那边已开始采取行动了。  
看着赵三郎和宇王妃在茶馆里坐下，夭绍对楚思温唤了声：“公子。”  
“走吧。”楚思温起身道。

渡墟门的弟子全部离开后，只余下了普通的近卫。夭绍悄无声息地解决了他们，换上其中一名近卫的衣服，进行了简单的乔装。楚思温若有所思地盯着不远处茶馆的方向，搭在膝上的手指向里一勾，藏匿在树上的傀儡忽然跃了下来。  
楚思温收回了目光，手指动了动。傀儡仿佛听见了命令，向夭绍走去，伸出了手臂，僵硬地捧住夭绍的脸。夭绍愣了愣，皮肤触到傀儡冰冷的木头，不由打了个哆嗦。他偏了偏脸，不知所措地对上楚思温含笑的视线。  
“尽快回到这里，知道吗？”楚思温柔声道。  
分明是最平常不过的嘱咐，夭绍却忘了应有的回答。直至脸颊被傀儡往外捏了捏，他吃疼地眨眨眼，傻乎乎地点头应了。  
赵三郎与宇王妃从茶馆里出来，见车队附近只剩下车夫，不由诧异。与此同时，躲在暗处的夭绍佯装成王府的近卫，浑身狼狈，似死里逃生般向赵三郎一行人跌跌撞撞跑去。他一把扒住赵三郎的衣袂，慌张地跪在地面。  
“发生何事？”赵三郎问。  
夭绍低着头，颤着声音道：“就、就在方才，不知从哪儿来的人把大伙儿都打伤了……”  
“你为何毫发无伤地回来？”宇王妃忽然问。  
“那人、那人……”夭绍哑声哽咽着，直到被宇王妃催促才继续道，“那人让我来带话……说要见少爷一面，否则，否则我们今日都无法活着离开……”  
赵三郎沉吟半晌，向宇王妃说：“母亲，我且去看看是何人。”  
宇王妃不放心地摇头，拉住他的手：“儿，你切莫冲动。”  
“他既是让人带话于我，便是不会害我性命。”赵三郎扶着宇王妃上马车，说，“您先回王府，我带剩下的近卫便可。况且，右护法很快就回来，母亲不用担心。”  
夭绍一直伏着身子，听见车轮碾压石砾的声音，缓缓抬起下巴。  
“你带我去见那人。”赵三郎走至他身前，吩咐道。

“便是这里了。”  
夭绍走在最前头，领着赵三郎到达目的地。地上躺着几具尸体，皆是候在车队旁的王府近卫，跟在赵三郎身后的近卫见到死去的同伴不由倒抽一气。赵三郎抬起袖子捂住鼻子，脸色苍白。  
赵三郎观察四周，此地极其偏僻，内心升起几分忐忑。  
“你说的那人呢？”他问。  
忽然树叶间吹起了一阵凌厉的风，紧随着是一声叠一声重物坠落的声音。赵三郎蓦地回头，发现原本守在身后的侍卫全部姿势扭曲地躺在泥泞上，眼珠瞪圆，嘴巴大张，好似在呼喊不存在的求救。  
一个看不清脸的人站在尸体旁，十指是十把尖利的刀刃，血珠滑过刀刃的脊骨，滴答滴答地坠落。他的头扭了过来，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
“初次见面。”楚思温从深林深处走了出来，洁白的衣袂擦过被鲜血染黑的泥土。他五指一收，傀儡乖巧地站在他的身后。  
他彬彬有礼地笑道：“让大人见到这般不妥的场面，实在有失远迎。”  
赵三郎跌坐在地上，哆嗦着手，指向楚思温。  
“你、你……你想做什么？！”  
“不做什么，只是劳烦大人随我们走一趟罢了。”  
未等赵三郎再说些什么，一直沉默的夭绍便一掌打晕了赵三郎。楚思温摆了摆手，让傀儡把人五花大绑，再扛到肩上。  
夭绍擦去脸上的污渍，疑惑地问：“公子为何还要和他多说？直接打晕便是。”  
“只是想看看他有趣的反应罢了。”楚思温淡然地道。  
他们的行动可谓是一帆风顺，两人沿着规划好的路线离开，但离山脚还有好些距离。夭绍想着他们即将能回到九思庄，那一山一木仿佛成了回忆中的颜色。  
“小心！”  
就在夭绍还沉浸在想象时，楚思温蓦地喊道，并把他往另一个方向拽。夭绍刚想询问，便察觉到来自上方的杀气，他暗骂自己大意，抽剑挡住袭来的细针。针头泛着细碎的光，应淬了毒。  
袭击的人走了出来，正是夭绍在茶馆看到的渡墟门右护法。  
“放下人。”右护法一字一句地说。  
“公子，您先走，他的目标是赵三郎。”夭绍说，“我很快追上您。”  
楚思温深深地看了他一眼，说：“不求胜负，力求全身而退。”  
“嗯。”夭绍应道。楚思温在担心他，他心里像掺了蜜般甜。  
楚思温武功不逊，运转轻功往和奉凌云约定的方向离去，须臾便失去了身影。渡墟门右护法下意识去追，却被夭绍及时地挡了去路。  
夭绍先发制人，提剑向敌人挥去。右护法神色微动，闪身一避后抽出腰间银鞭，鞭如游走的银环，纠缠着他的每一次攻击，使他无法近身。双方有来有往地出招，势均力敌，难以分出胜负。  
右护法似是不耐，银鞭一甩，缠住了夭绍的剑身，同时左手指间挥出三根细小的银针。夭绍掌下运转内力冲开纠缠剑身的银鞭，随后侧过身堪堪躲过飞驰而来的细针，可左手仍被针划开了一道伤口。针口淬了毒，只是短暂的时间，夭绍便觉得手臂发麻。他堵住左手的穴位，留意四周的地形，思考该如何退敌。  
他明白如果放任敌人继续追击，只怕楚思温和奉凌云的安排会在最后出现差错。他知道这次事情成败对于楚思温来说有多重要，他不想楚思温失望，所以他要成为楚思温引以为傲的助力。这或许，是他唯一一次违抗楚思温的吩咐了。  
夭绍执剑再次向敌人跃去，身形如鬼如魅，剑锋似在铮铮作响，划过所到之处皆带起枯黄的落叶。右护法连连被击退，挥鞭抵挡凛冽的剑势。他惊讶于此人中毒后，动作竟仍能这般敏捷。  
他本不善于近战，疏忽之下被夭绍拉近了距离，破绽便越来越多。夭绍一剑挥去，他侧身躲避，不料紧接着迎来一掌，击中了他的腹部。他退至十尺之外，感觉体内似被寒冰包裹，疼得四肢发软。  
“罢了，那小子本无关紧要……”右护法抹去嘴边的血，对夭绍说，“我无意搭上自己性命，你认为如何？”  
夭绍死死地盯着他，没说话。右护法不欲多说，见夭绍不做攻击后转身便轻功离开，如来时那般行踪神秘。  
“铮”——剑掉在了地上，夭绍脱力地伏在旁边，粘稠的血染红了他青白的嘴唇。他耳边嗡嗡作响，四肢冰冷，就像沉在了十二月凛冬的湖水里。早闻渡墟门的毒厉害之处，如今他是体会到了。  
夭绍最后仰躺下来，望着绿色的、黄色的斑斑点点，听着安静的蝉鸣。他迷蒙地想，公子还在不远处等着他，如果歇一下再去，公子会责备他的吧。


	17. 第十七章

夭绍曾经有个很疼惜自己的母亲，但不知道在什么时候开始，他最爱的母亲再也不会对着他笑。几乎每天，他都能听见母亲的哭声，像天外下起的大雨——哗哗哗。雨停了，他的母亲会盯着他，水珠划过脸上苍茫的皱纹，喃喃着道：  
“我的儿，你该怎么办？我又该怎么办？”  
夭绍听不懂自己的母亲在讲些什么，但他知道母亲很伤心。他伸出手触碰母亲的脸，被母亲紧紧地抱着。只有这个时候，他才能清晰地闻到来自母亲身上的檀香。更多的时候，母亲只会远远地望着自己。  
夭绍曾经也有个疼爱自己的父亲，可几乎是同时，他敬爱的父亲越来越少来看望他了。在他病重之前，他的父亲分明每日都会教他识字，听他读书。夭绍经常听见院墙外父亲与兄弟的欢声笑语，像湖面的波纹般一荡一荡的。他也很想寻他们玩，可母亲不让他出去。他看着天上的云卷云舒，始终不明白父亲为什么不再亲近自己了。  
夭绍曾经还有交好的兄弟姐妹，他们会一起推枣磨，一起投壶，一起作诗，一起游玩……如今牢固的院墙成了独立的一方小天地，他被禁锢在其间，鲜少见得他的玩伴。那是一年除夕夜，家举办了盛宴，他难得得了母亲的应允，被奶娘牵着走进堆满人的院子里。他的目光穿过奶娘的手臂，看见熟悉的兄弟姐妹围成一团投壶，他们好似没看见夭绍。夭绍拗着奶娘带他过去，只走近了几步，他的兄弟姐妹忽然安静了下来，随着，似是他的四哥道了句什么，大家都笑了。奶娘愣在原地，随即领他往反方向离开。  
奶娘跟他说，六少爷您别听他们说。夭绍习惯性地点头，为什么奶娘听见四哥的话这般生气？“傻子”又是什么意思？夭绍没仔细思考，他也想不通，他的注意力很快被树梢上挂着的灯笼吸引了。一串串的红灯笼连成一片朦胧的天，仿佛就是他那时候简单又朴素的世界。  
除夕之后，奶娘告诉夭绍，家里每天都会来好些人，让他乖乖呆在院里。家里来了客人，母亲和奶娘都出去了，院子里没有多少侍从，夭绍自个儿在小院子里抛球。球撞到了墙面又弹了回来，他来来回回地捡，玩得不亦乐乎。他想把球抛得远一点，他的确这么做了。球像雀儿似的飞过了院墙，系着的铃铛叮铃铃地响，再后来夭绍也听不清了。  
夭绍跑到院墙前，花丛挡住了他的视线。他开始着急了，哽咽着在原地绕圈，如何都看不到自己的“玩伴”。他干脆蹲下来，在密密麻麻的枝丫间穿梭，脸上、手上都是黑乎乎的泥泞。他一路爬行着，也不知自己走到了哪儿，只见眼前有一个洞，不大，刚好容得下他弯起来的身躯。他想起了奶娘的叮嘱，可终究挡不住他的好奇，他猫着身爬过狭窄的洞口。  
那是一面湖，湖面倒映无边无际的苍穹。夭绍拨开搁在眼睛上的青草，眼珠骨碌碌地转，终于发现了被自己弄丢的玩伴。他如视家珍地把小球抱在怀里，用衣袖把上面的尘土仔仔细细地擦净。  
须臾，夭绍听见越来越近的脚步声。他下意识往里缩，他隐约知道，如果自己被发现的话，他又会被责骂。夭绍以为自己隐藏得很好，所以他大胆地盯着停在跟前的衣袂——几朵白色的绣花随风摆动，栩栩如生，好看极了。他抬起眉梢，愣愣地注视这张陌生的脸，明媚的阳光擦过少年的颧骨，映得眼眸如波光粼粼的湖水。  
“想不到这里还有人，打扰到你了吗？”  
夭绍怔忪了很久，才反应过来这陌生人在跟自己说话。他只顾着紧紧地抱着自己的玩具，盯着少年不说话。除了奶娘，已经很久没人主动和自己谈话了。  
少年看见他脏兮兮的脸，柔和地笑了，正想再开口，不远处传来急促的喊声。  
“宁莫，你怎么来这儿了？这里旁边就是我那傻子六弟的院，你可别走远了。”  
夭绍知道是他的四哥来了，四哥不喜欢和自己玩。他回过头翻找什么，终于寻回了墙根的洞口，想立刻钻回去自己的地盘。他窸窸窣窣地爬回去，紧紧地抱着小球，背抵着墙。  
少年的声音隔着院墙，听起来嗡嗡的：  
“我来你这儿三次了，却从未见过你的六弟。”  
“不见也罢……”四哥说，“三年前他不知吃了什么，忽然重病一场，好不容易治好了，却成了个傻子，平时痴痴呆呆的。”  
“为何如此？”  
“我也是偶尔听我娘说的，好似是中了毒。他母亲是正室，只育有一女一子，我这傻子六弟从小就是众矢之的。那些曾经要好的兄弟姐妹，指不准哪个就是当年的凶手。”  
“原来如此……”少年沉吟半晌，说道，“你先回去罢，你知我不惯人多的场合，我想在这里待一会儿。”  
“也对，那我先回去了，你待会儿可千万别迷路。”  
“好。”  
夭绍听见远去的步伐，低着头逗弄手里的球，铃铛在小小的指缝里穿梭。他们说的话好长，他根本听不明白，只觉得那少年的嗓音像极了清风拂面，让他忍不住停留在原地。  
春节过了后，奶娘跟夭绍说自己的儿媳妇生了个白白胖胖的哥儿，她得回去照顾，然后第二天夭绍就再也见不着她了。小小的院子变得更加宁静了。  
奶娘走了后，夭绍几乎每日都是独自一人，就连母亲他也鲜少能说得上话。他经常趁着下人离开的空档，偷偷地从墙根的洞口钻出去玩。他从不会跑远，往往只会在湖畔绕来绕去，对着花花草草发呆。有时候他也会想起那天邂逅的陌生人，想着这人和自己玩该多好。这个念头仅仅一闪而过，他很快就能寻找到别的乐趣。  
所以当夭绍再次碰见那名少年时，他几乎忘记了这人是谁了。  
“你跟自己玩也能这般不亦乐乎。”少年手里拿着本书，笑了起来，“真羡慕你。”  
夭绍素来只惯与奶娘和母亲接触，见着了少年，忙不迭藏到了半身高的草丛里，活像只胆小的松鼠。  
少年笑得更夸张了，隔了好半晌才停下来。他弯起了眼眸，道：“你不必怕我，你以后应是再也见不到我了。”  
夭绍探出了半张脸，少年说得很慢，他总算听懂了意思。  
少年卷起了手里的书，不再看着他，仿若在自言自语：“我母亲送我去维清宫习武，不日后我就会离开京城了。我其实挺不舍得这里的……”  
风翻过湖水，夭绍看见了一片又一片树叶像小舟一样在上面漂泊。他慢慢地草丛里钻出来，走到少年旁边，翻翻袖子，又翻翻腰封，最后找出了一根打了结的毛线。  
“一、一起玩吗？”夭绍说话时断断续续的，“翻花绳……”  
少年歪头望向他，莞尔道：“好啊。”  
夭绍高兴极了，他想，这人对他可真好，比他的奶娘还要好。

夭绍醒来时窗外下着绵绵细雨，滴滴答答地打在窗扉上。他动了动僵硬的手臂，艰难地撑起上半身，只是这样普通的动作，他已经筋疲力尽。透过稀薄的光，他打量着陌生的四周，听见门外似有几个小童的呼喊，不知自己身在何处。  
过了很久，有人推开了门，慢慢地走了进来。夭绍望了过去，发现是一小童，身上的服饰似曾相识。小童见他醒了满脸惊讶，随即放下手上的药碗，匆匆忙忙地跑出门外。他边跑边大声嚷嚷：“师、师父！！夭公子醒了！！”  
没过多久，许久未见的尤昶走近夭绍的床前。无外乎夭绍觉得小童的服饰十分熟悉，原是维清宫的服装。  
尤昶把桌上的药碗递到他眼前，坐到床边道：“既是醒了，那药便自己喝了吧。”  
夭绍接了过来，他的手还是有些使不上劲儿，定了定神方才稳住了掌心的碗。药十分苦涩，他闷头把药全灌进喉咙里，舌尖几乎麻了。  
“尤公子，我这样……多久了？”他问。  
尤昶替他把脉，半晌才回答：“不算久，算上送到我这里的日子约莫五日。渡墟门的毒可真霸道，幸好只挨了一点，若再深一寸，你这命就难保了。”  
夭绍抿抿唇，撑直了身体，视线越过尤昶的肩头，尝试捕捉房外的光景。尤昶清楚他在找什么，偏生若无其事的样子，收拾收拾就打算离开。  
“尤公子！”夭绍终究憋不住心里的急切，“请问……公子呢？”  
尤昶答非所问：“他很好，一切按他所想的顺利进行。”  
说罢，他就抬脚往门走去，只是下一瞬间，他就听见身后传来踉跄的脚步声。他立刻转过身去，堪堪扶住险些摔倒的夭绍。夭绍大病初愈后的脸本就苍白，如今更像在白纸上覆了层雪，十分渗人。  
夭绍仿佛用尽了所有的力气，手指牢牢地箍着尤昶的手腕。  
“尤公子……请您告诉我，公子在哪儿？”他一字一顿地说。  
尤昶低头与他对视良久，随后蹲了下来，以最残忍、最同情的口吻回答：“你的病情稳定后，师兄就离开了，我也不知道他去了哪儿。”  
夭绍傻傻地听完，咀嚼着尤昶每个字的意思。楚思温离开了？或许他只是暂时出去，一会儿就会回来了。可是楚思温一个人多危险，他得去跟着。他怎么可以离开楚思温呢？  
他麻木地想着，颤颤巍巍地站起身，急切地朝门外走去。跨过门槛，风带着雨丝钻进他的薄衫里，冷得每根骨头都在发出悲鸣。他不认识路，所以只能迷茫地寻找出口，就好像小时候独自困在山林里般无助。只是没多久，他再也没有力气了，挨着廊柱坐在潮湿的地面上，有个小童走了过来，他认得是尤昶的徒弟，最开始为他送药的那孩子。  
“尤公子，你怎么啦？”小童手足无措地拿袖子擦擦夭绍的脸，担心地问，“你怎么出来了？你这样会着凉的！你……你别哭呀。”  
夭绍摇摇头，侧过脸望向一直跟在自己身后的尤昶。他好似一瞬间明白了什么，关于楚思温与自己多年来的相处，关于不久前与江伏雨的谈话。  
原来楚思温从很早很早的时候，就不想要他了。


	18. 第十八章

日出东方隅再到暮霭沉沉，不过只是几个瞬间，夭绍却觉得已经过了几段春秋。他本身体尚未痊愈，心情大起大落间竟折腾得再度卧床，日夜吃尽苦药。他曾有离开维清宫的打算，但没走几步就被尤昶截了回来，一来二往，他便乖乖地待在这里。尤昶仍不放心，让自己的徒弟守在门口，生怕他还会瞎折腾。  
这几日离，他想了很多，又好似什么都想不仔细，浑浑噩噩地度日如年。他想到九思庄的一砖一瓦；想到了后园的遍野花草；想到了书房的笔墨纸砚；想到了楚思温坐在几案后的杳然身影。他想楚思温想得紧，想得好像满心满眼都只剩下那么一点光影。  
夭绍喝尽了小童送过来的药，小童正眨巴眼望着自己，他不由得看回去，让小童怔了半晌。  
“你叫什么？”夭绍问。尤昶的徒弟照顾了自己几日，他都未知道小童的名称。  
小童端着空碗，扬起明媚的笑容：“尤公子叫我阿芽就好！”  
他本以为夭绍是位难以相处的人物，如今瞧着似不大像。或许夭绍的病情好了，心情也跟着好了，他这样想不由笑得更灿烂。  
直到阿芽离开，夭绍都没想通这孩子在傻笑些什么。他瞧屋外碧空万里，起身就朝外头去。恰是门下弟子练武时分，远处传来兵刃铮铮的声音。他思考半晌，向反方向离去。  
不知不觉间，夭绍行至一片竹林，叶间阳光散落在鹅卵石的青苔上，照得仿若闪亮的星辰。这处似乎鲜少人至，鸟儿跃过叶片，扇下几滴晨露——响起空灵的“叮咚”一声。绕过蜿蜒的小径，他见到竹林深处建有一个凉亭，凉亭里站着一人。  
夭绍不由停驻脚步，他认得那使他觉得熟悉的眉眼，那是楚思温的师父。他下意识想离开，奈何待两厢视线对上时，他不敢有半分动作。  
良久，师父从凉亭里走了出来，徐徐向前方走了几步。过了会儿，他莫名停了下来，夭绍正觉得疑惑，耳边忽然响起一道蕴含内力的声音。  
“愣着做什么？跟我走。”  
夭绍捂住耳朵，愕然地望向停在原地的师父。他踌躇了会儿，忐忑不安地追了上去。师父走在前头，他隔着十尺的距离跟在后头，每当前方有什么动静，他都忍不住倒退一步。他全然不知自己这点小动作，全然入了师父的眼里。  
“为何这般惧怕我？”师父蓦地一问。  
夭绍怔怔地说不出话来。自知晓自己的身份后，他被迫背负着父辈的仇怨，带着千斤重的愧疚和委屈，他不知该如何面对楚思温的师父。  
师父只稍稍瞥他一眼，又问：“身体恢复得如何？”  
话题一转，夭绍松了口气，立刻恭敬地回答：“承蒙维清宫的照顾，如今身体已无大碍。”  
“打算何时启程？”  
“三日后。”  
“他当日带回你，乃是因；如今独身一人远走他乡，乃是果。本就了结的恩恩怨怨，你不该再执着。”师父背着手，冷冰的目光锁着夭绍，“天大地大，你如何去寻？”  
夭绍垂下眼眸，不经意间看见腰间佩剑的玉坠，凹凸的纹路在闪烁的光芒下剔透靓丽。他听不懂什么因果、了结，他只知自己每日每日地想念着楚思温——眷念这人的声音，思恋这人的温暖。  
“我总能找到的。”他铿锵有力地回答，“我一定会找到的。”  
天有多辽阔？地有多宽敞？夭绍从不会思考这些难题。他其实还是个死脑筋的傻子，东西不见了就埋头找，找得满身污秽、筋疲力尽。哪怕是楚思温也劝不住他这个毛病，所以他总被楚思温叫唤“傻子”。夭绍被楚思温这样唤，心里居然是高兴的，沾了蜜似的，越发不肯改自己这奇怪的性子。  
师父望了夭绍半晌，转过身继续往前走。夭绍没再跟上去，对方也没再催促，两人之间的距离越来越长，似乎连成一道沉默的约定。

夭绍回到住处时，尤昶已经早早地坐在院子里，沏着一壶热茶啜饮。尤昶见他回来了，示意他坐下来。这些日，夭绍鲜少出门，如今他闲下来好好观察院子风光，方才发现这里种着许多佩兰，青葱的叶片弓着腰，像极了纤细的桥梁。若到了花期，这里定是十里飘香。  
“我遇到了你和公子的师父。”夭绍主动开口欧，“我想三日后启程，去寻公子。”  
尽管夭绍说话没头没尾的，但尤昶还是明白他的意思。尤昶放下茶杯，沉重地叹气，颇为为难地挠挠眉头。  
“哪怕你找到了，我不认为师兄会见你。”他说，“你现在打定主意，我也劝你不住，但我终究还是要跟你说。师兄离开时，让我跟你说——从此来去自由，无需过多挂念。”  
夭绍平静地眨了眨眼，放在膝上的十指紧紧交缠，嘴唇颤抖地抿了抿。他听见尤昶徐徐道来的声音，好似从遥远的地方传来，咚咚地敲在他的心头上。  
“其实你们这样是最好的结果……当初师兄带你回来，说实话，本就不是出于善心，像是濒临绝望的人终于找到和自己处境相似的人罢了。”尤昶道，“前几日宇王被弹劾，不久便会被发落到边疆，兵权收归回皇帝手中，太后也不再垂帘听政——一切都很顺利。”  
“师兄最后的恩怨也了结了，他现在是个无牵无挂的人了，而你呢……你对于他来说，就变成了无关紧要的存在。”他近似残酷地说。  
夭绍缄默不语，望着成片尖尖兰草，被风吹拂得摇摇晃晃。他柔声说：“你们总这么说，但是公子与我而言就是一切，我只想跟着他。”  
尤昶独饮好几杯茶，直至茶壶见了底，他才停下反反复复的动作。  
“师兄走时叮嘱我千万别让你去找他，但看来我终究还是辜负了他的期望。你这傻子，你要找便找去罢，想必我那师兄也是个口硬心软的人。”他吊儿郎当地笑道。  
夭绍也笑了：“谢谢你。”  
待两人又闲聊几句，阿芽就跑来寻尤昶，道门下的小师弟又闹起来了。尽管尤昶还想多待一会儿，也不得不先行离开。  
他迈开两步，蓦地停了下来，朝夭绍道：“师兄没告知我，他具体要去哪儿，我只知他往南边去了。最新送来的信是南边的凝昔镇，你可先前去看看。”  
院子很快又被寂静包围，夭绍趴在石桌上，脸贴着凹凸的纹路。他兀自盯着脚尖破碎的光斑出神，忽然一种飘飘然的思绪浮上心头，他嘴角勾起一抹傻笑。

三日后夭绍收拾好了行李，收下尤昶为他准备的药丸，准备踏上或许没有尽头的旅程。他离开时最后仔细地看了眼这几日暂住的小院落，也不知这里原本的主人是谁，但他想原主人这般爱惜院落里的佩兰，肯定也是个温文儒雅之人。  
正当他走下维清宫的阶梯时，身后传来急促的跑步声。他回过头去，发现阿芽正向他这边跑来，尤昶不紧不慢地跟在身后。他看着小童气喘吁吁地停在眼前，手里攥着个什么东西。  
“这个……这个给公子你！”阿芽乐呵呵地咧开嘴，把手里的东西放在夭绍的掌心上。他得意洋洋地道：“公子你成日难以安眠，我让师姐帮忙绣了个香囊，里面装有安神的草药，公子你佩在身上，夜里也能安睡。”  
夭绍颇有几分不知所措地端着香囊，怔怔地张了张嘴。  
“收着吧。”尤昶走近来，揉了揉阿芽的头，“这孩子往日也没少捣鼓些小玩意送人，你不用太在意。”  
夭绍把视线转到小童稚嫩的笑容上，好似也被传染了，眉梢不由也染上了暖色。他收紧五指，把香囊握在掌心里。  
“谢谢你。”他顿了顿，补充道，“你有什么想要的吗？”  
阿芽眼珠调皮地转了半圈，深思熟虑了半晌道：“我再过多三年就可独自下山了，到时候公子若记得，能带我去杭州么？据闻那儿好玩的、好吃的特别多！”  
话语刚落，他就被尤昶赏了一记头栗。  
“让你下山是为了锻炼，你可好，只记得吃喝玩乐了。”尤昶气笑了。  
阿芽嬉皮笑脸地吐吐舌头，饱含期待地盯着夭绍。被人所期待着，这是夭绍从来没试过的事情，他好像在阿芽的眼睛里看见了曾经幼小的自己。他是不是也曾经这般，用闪烁的目光仰望着楚思温呢？  
“好。三年后，我定会回来。”夭绍允诺道。

在前往凝昔镇的路上，夭绍碰巧了一名崴了脚的农夫，他本不是个多管闲事的人，可驱马走开了几步，不知出于什么原因，他又倒回来把农夫架上了马，顺便背上农夫一麻袋的货物。农夫住在维清宫山下的其中一个村落里，整个村也不过十户人家。  
他本想把农夫捎回家后就离开，但农夫一家人极为热情地留住他，想以此作为报答。此时夕阳西下，附近也没有合适的住宿地，夭绍犹豫半晌后便也应了下来。  
这户人家不太富裕，小小的草房住着三口人，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，农夫一家人觉得舒适得很。两夫妇育有一小姑娘，刚过五岁，两个发髻蜷在头上，时不时随着脑袋一晃一晃，总令夭绍联想到两个牛角。  
这日清晨，鸡未鸣，天还是淡淡的灰，夭绍便披上外裳，坐在庄稼边的石头上。地平线上慢慢展露的橘色，静悄悄地覆盖在辽阔的土地上，夹杂着晨露的风拂过庄稼，吹起了朦胧的波纹。  
“哎呀，小伙你这么早就起来了？”农夫提着锄头，一拐一拐地朝夭绍走来，“我那婆娘煮了粥，你别客气，吃多两碗！”  
夭绍低头望向农夫用白布捆着的脚踝，道：“你的脚没事吗？”  
“没事没事，你给的那些伤药效果可好着呢！今天就不咋肿了！”农夫笑道，“这点小事儿还没什么，活儿还能干的！”  
未等夭绍再说什么，他们身后就传来妇人气急败坏的嚷嚷：“你这脚还没好，瞎跑什么呢！快回来！”  
“哎哟，我这没什么事嘛……”农夫慢腾腾地踱回去，话没说完就被妇人夺了锄头。  
“你看你，还说没什么事，分明路都没能走利索！如果不好好养着，落下病根怎么办？”妇人指着他的额头骂了两句，说着说着许是心疼了，苦着一张脸，拿起帕子擦丈夫额头的细汗。  
“可活儿总要干的呀。”  
“今日活儿我来，你就歇着，照看着咱丫头。”  
他们的影子交叠一起，被升起的太阳拉得越来越长，仿佛要绵延到天际。夭绍目不转睛地望着他们，漫无边际地想他与楚思温的未来，如果可以，他也希望能像这对夫妇这般，在闲适平凡的日子里相互依偎着。  
等到妇人招呼夭绍吃早膳时，他没头没脑地说：“你们这样挺好的。”  
妇人怔怔地看了他一眼，片刻才明白过来什么意思，吃吃地打趣道：“公子可是心里有惦记的人了？”  
夭绍着一口热粥，毫不犹豫地颔首。妇人好像打开了话匣子，目光柔柔地落在不远处照顾女儿的丈夫。  
她徐徐道：“那时候我看不上这人，想着就一莽夫，憨傻得很。但他怎么都看不懂我的意思，来来回回地总往我家送好些东西，就一痴儿。我找了个机会问他，他为什么这么喜欢我。他说啊……他也不知道为什么喜欢我，只每日每日地想着，想给我一个家，想把所有都给我。”  
言罢，她含羞地捂住嘴，仿佛回到了当时年少时候。  
“我刚才看公子的模样，就和我那憨傻的相公一样，满眼都是情，藏到藏不住。”她说，“公子定是喜欢那人喜欢得紧。”  
夭绍咬着勺子，粘稠的米在舌头里卷来卷去。他是明白妇人的意思，但总觉得把这情意放在自己与楚思温身上，好像有几分不妥。但当他思及今早农夫与妇人相依偎的身影，不可名状的情愫跃上心尖，浑身都燥热得很。  
他醍醐灌顶，终于想明白了自己始终的执着。他想和楚思温像这对夫妇一样，一生一双人，白首不相离。


	19. 第十九章

夭绍在农夫妇家待了三天就继续旅程，走时恰是天光破晓。妇人担心他路上饿着肚子，还特地准备了些小吃，让他捎上。  
女娃拽着夭绍的裤脚，闹着不舍得他走，毕竟这些天都是夭绍陪她玩儿。夭绍不惯哄小孩儿，手足无措地摘了朵金灿灿的油菜花，别到女娃的发髻上。女娃抽抽搭搭地摸了摸自己的发髻，很快又咧起嘴，露出整齐的一排小牙。  
农夫赶紧把女娃儿抱起，挥挥手让夭绍安心地离开。  
“少侠路上小心！哪天有空经过咱家，记得来吃顿饭，千万别客气！”农夫豪爽地道。  
尽管以后应该不再有相见的机会，但夭绍还是应了下来，骑着马匹往遥远的前方走去。日出日落又几载，夭绍看过以前未曾留意的人间百态，或是浪迹天涯的游子，或是忙碌奔波的商人，又或是潇洒自得的乞丐……  
这段孤独的旅程仿佛印满了夭绍从未见过的色彩，他偶尔会想，楚思温是否也走过他现在脚下的路，看过现在他眼前的众人。他把有趣的事都简短地记了下来，一路写到了凝昔镇。  
白露刚过，这日子却依旧烈阳高照，把地面照得火辣辣，进入鼻息的都是闷热的空气，不知那绵绵细雨何时才来。  
夭绍率先寻了家茶坊歇息，顺便让小二帮忙喂马。他看着茶碗升腾的雾气，掌下运功，把热气散去方才一口喝尽。除去他，还有不少百姓躲进茶坊里避暑，两三人凑一桌，叽叽喳喳地讨论最近镇上的新鲜事。  
“哎，你可见前些日子那群穿紫衣的人？”  
“见着了，现在他们就住在东边那儿的大宅院呢。”  
“那宅院不是一直空着的吗？怎么他就住进去了？”  
“听闻领头的那人本来就是那宅院的主人咧。”  
“嘘——别说了，瞧见没，他们走过来了。”  
夭绍眼珠转了转，顺着茶客的目光向外看去。先是在蒸腾的尘沙里看见几个着紫衣的人，须臾便发现领头的那人身板瘦小，约莫只有十五六岁。他的心顿时提到了嗓子眼儿，脑袋乱糟糟的，尽是浑浊一片。待他反应过来后，那群人已经走远了。  
夭绍猛地站起身，顾不得溅到衣衫的茶水，寻着紫衣人群的踪迹追去。若他没看错，领头的少年就是江伏雨。若当真是江伏雨，那肯定能得到楚思温的消息，哪怕一丝半点也好。  
就在夭绍全神贯注寻找江伏雨的踪迹时，忽然左边袭来一击，他堪堪躲了过去，身后的树干上多了一尺厚的刀痕。夭绍向攻击的方向望去，只见一名紫衣青年走了出来，下一瞬便朝他跃来，攻势狠厉。  
“稍等！我不是……”夭绍提剑挡住砸来的刀，知自己被误解了，可青年显然没耐心他解释。  
来人出招，他便退避，一来一回间他就被逼得毫无退路。他不耐烦地皱起眉头，若无这人他此刻已经追上了江伏雨。在青年下个挥刀瞬间，夭绍终于拔剑出鞘，改守为攻。青年微微睁大了眼，勉强接下夭绍的剑势，片刻往后拉开十尺的距离。  
就在夭绍准备下一步攻击时，青年身后的转角走出来他原本追寻的少年。青年听见脚步声，收起刀，恭敬地弓腰。  
“没想到会在这里见到你，好久不见了。”少年对夭绍笑道。  
夭绍的嗓子好像吃进了尘土，干燥得嘶哑：“江少主。”他没有看错，的确是本生死不明的江伏雨。

江伏雨带着夭绍回到住处，每逢江伏雨经过的地方，其他人都会弓腰向他问好。只稍片刻，夭绍就明白江伏雨已经找回曾经的下属，并在此地暂时驻扎。  
“煮好上次带回来的那些茶，还有一些糕点。”江伏雨对旁边的青年说。  
待青年离去，江伏雨朝夭绍道：“那是我的右护法，我为他方才的举动向你道歉。”  
“没什么的。”夭绍不以为意地说。若是他，他肯定也会做出相似的行为。  
“对了，你怎么会在这儿？”江伏雨问。  
夭绍低头看了看自己的双手，随后站起身，向江伏雨拱手道：“我有一个不情之请，希望江少主能够答应……”  
未等他说完，廊间传来急匆匆的脚步，他噎下未尽的话语，待看见冲进来的人茫然地睁着眼。  
“少主！我带那人的消息过来了——”来人的话卡在末端，支支吾吾地指着夭绍，“你怎么在这儿？！”  
夭绍恰好也有同样的疑问，思来想去把探究的目光转向江伏雨。这人分明就是让他卧床几日养病的罪魁祸首，江伏雨为何把敌人放在身边？  
江伏雨夹在两道视线中，歪头回忆了片刻，联系两人的反应以及事件始末，算是明白了这不过是一场乌龙。  
原来这人是江伏雨的下属——如今是左护法，他之前一直潜伏在渡墟门里，明面上是帮叛变的长老抓捕江伏雨，实际上是在寻找失踪的主人。当初实施奉凌云的计划时，江伏雨早知追捕的人当中有自己的下属，他们心有灵犀地演了一出戏，既能巧妙地完成原定计划，也能以此为筹码，与奉凌云做另外一笔交易。  
事末，奉凌云爽快地答应了他们的条件，但同时，也要他们接受相应的约定。奉凌云可以为江伏雨提供一定的情报和资金，相应的，待他东山再起时，一方面需为奉凌云提供对等的情报，另一方面需保证武林人士不再干预朝政。若他最终无法夺回渡墟门的主导权，那么奉凌云就会收回所有的承诺。  
“奉凌云狡猾得很。”江伏雨如此评价。  
既然不让武林人士踏入朝廷，那么朝廷的情报于他可有可无。可当奉凌云不仅能掌握来自江湖的情报，同时也能涉入这片江山。  
夭绍想了想，认同江伏雨的话。  
“那为什么他还会使毒攻击我？”  
夭绍每想起楚思温在自己晕睡过去的日子里离开，便恨不得把眼前这左护法揍一顿。  
江伏雨讪讪地转动眼珠，说：“其实那也不是毒……”  
“是下属的错，任凭少主和夭公子处置。”阿锌连忙跪了下来，诚恳地认错。  
“不是毒是何意？”夭绍摇摇头，他只想知道真相，“既然是一场戏，为何你还要让左护法来阻挠？”  
江伏雨的睫毛颤了颤，静了片刻，他挥手让阿锌退出去。直到房间再次剩下他们两人，他才轻声道：“说给你也无妨，但你一定要知道？”  
夭绍放在身侧的手握紧，沁出的汗黏腻地贴在掌心上。  
“我想知道。”  
“楚庄主还说你傻，其实你聪明得很。”江伏雨说，“当初知道阿锌就在里面，是楚庄主告知我的。使你昏睡几日的也不是渡墟门的毒，是一种让人陷入沉睡的药罢了。”  
“为什么？”夭绍死死地盯着他。  
江伏雨反问：“可还记得当初我问你的话？”  
——万一你与楚思温真的分开了，你怎么办？  
夭绍自是记得，便是这样，他才认定江伏雨能提供楚思温踪迹的线索。  
“楚庄主知道你的性格，既决意离开，便有千万种方法让你无法反驳。”江伏雨垂下眼睑，平静地叙说，“他是旁观者，而你一直都是戏中人。”


	20. 第二十章

夭绍坐在树干上，月光从他的脸庞滑到他的眉梢。熬了一宿后，他没告知江伏雨，继续独自的旅程。他牵着马儿走了没几步，便听江伏雨在身后叫唤。  
“这便走了？”江伏雨看了看他的行装，“风尘仆仆而来，不多待几天？”  
夭绍摇摇头，不做多言。他本怀着几分希望来寻江伏雨，却没有得到更多的关于楚思温的消息。楚思温的确来过凝昔镇，却无人知晓他具体的行踪，他似一缕孤魂来去无影。  
夭绍无法安静地等待，不经意的磋踱或许都会错过任何一次的邂逅。他不怕走了多少里路，也不怕时间的漫长，只害怕没有告别的别离。  
江伏雨摊开了掌心，上面躺着一只竹蜻蜓。他把竹蜻蜓放在夭绍的手上，笑了起来，嘴角凹下两点小窝：“闲来无事的时候叠的，以前父亲曾说竹蜻蜓会带给人好运，我小时候经常折来许愿，很灵的。我这就祝你早日一路顺风，心想事成。”  
夭绍抓紧小小的竹蜻蜓，好似捧着沉重的祝福。  
“谢谢江少主。”他弯下腰，深深地作揖。  
走在古道上，马蹄踢开碎石，噔噔噔地踩出一条平稳的路。夭绍仔细地观察江伏雨赠的竹蜻蜓，稍长与拇指，两根长须随风晃动，惟妙惟俏得很。他端起来摆了摆，不自觉被逗乐了。他珍视地把竹蜻蜓揣进袖口，不论是否真的灵验，他心里的确承了江伏雨的祝福。  
夭绍没有明确的去处，走过小桥，听过流水潺潺，兜兜转转地大海捞针。他的行装早已换过好几趟，脱去素黑的劲装，着一袭朴素布衣。他偶尔也会在经过的村庄待上些日子，好整装待发，继续下一段漫无目的的旅程。有时候他在溪边打水，望见自己好像有些陌生的倒影后，在原地落魄地坐上半天。  
有一日，夭绍帮村民搬完东西，踏着夕阳余晕往住处走。忽见成群结队的大雁从橘黄色的光下飞过，留下蜿蜒的影子。他这才发现，原来已经秋上树梢。他听见有孩童嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，不一会儿就被长辈吆喝着进屋。他目不转睛地仰望鸿雁南飞，他想回去九思庄了。  
夭绍次日就离开了暂住地，有村民碰见他，好奇地问是否远行，是否归来。  
他摇摇头，风景虽好却是他乡，他游荡久了，只想回去来时处。

马不停蹄地走了几日路，夭绍看着眼前的木门，看着门上岁月的痕迹，顿时近乡情怯。他把手搭在门上，再放下的时候，抹下五道细细的尘埃。他踟蹰了半晌，咬咬牙推门进去。  
九思庄一如往昔的模样，庭院的树长得正好，叶尖染上了金黄，让夭绍想起了田舍的庄稼。走过月洞门，成群兰草已长至他的膝盖，叶片弯起深深的腰，露出光秃秃的花托。他觉得很惋惜，因为自己与楚思温错过了今年兰花盛开的美景。  
夭绍花了两天的时间，把整个九思庄重新打扫得一尘不染，甚至下山买了新的布料，把床铺都一并换上。他心满意足地在楚思温的卧室徘徊两遭，阳光从敞开的门扉、窗扉透了进来，带进怡人的温暖。  
结束了一系列的清洁工作，夭绍开始收拾书房里书架上的书。平时楚思温总爱来来回回地翻看这些书，百读不厌，日子久了，脆弱的书页上便留下翻页时凹下的痕迹。  
与楚思温截然相反，夭绍自小就厌烦无趣的文字，因为他脑子笨，总读不懂。只是这时候他站在书架前，开始后悔自己未曾好好地听楚思温念书。  
夭绍最不喜读书，却清楚地记得楚思温的爱好。他目光扫过去，抽出了楚思温最常翻看的书籍。他小心翼翼地摊开，发现这是一本医书，字里行间尽是楚思温留下的备注。墨迹看上去已有些年月，夭绍伸出手指细细抚摸，不自觉扬起笑意。  
他捧起医书，坐在几案前，专注地阅读楚思温写过的字句。  
“此药过烈，不宜幼儿。”  
“毒已解了七分，剩下三分需换味药。”  
“染了风寒，需先停药，否则两药之间易相冲。”  
“夭绍的情况有了莫大的改善，如今已懂识字，可用别的方法清除余毒。”  
后面还有许多密密麻麻的小字，但夭绍没有继续阅读。他的手指痉挛般抓了抓几案的纹路，脸埋进泛酸的书页之间，眼泪洇湿了他许多不曾知的日夜。  
待夭绍从书房出来，已经皓月当空，他点起长廊的烛光，仿若点燃了一条银河映衬着弯弯月儿。他走在长廊上，影子从左晃到右，从长变得短。  
忽然，他踩到一片形单影只的落叶。他看了看廊外，庭院的落叶早已被他扫清，不知是多大的风儿才把树上的叶子吹到屋檐下。


	21. 第二十一章

昨夜下了场雨，阶梯的青苔闪着一片晶莹的光。夭绍蹲在长廊边，看着屋檐上的露珠叮咚地渗进砖上的积水里。他看了许久，直到腿麻了才缓缓站起身。他眼见也没什么事做，干脆又拎起了扫帚，收拾小院里被雨打落的落叶。叶子沾了水，密密地粘在地上，他废了好大的劲儿，才把落叶堆成一座小山丘。  
再等他伸直腰板，昂首望向天空时，日头已上了树梢，把叶尖的水珠照得剔透。他坐在竹椅上，享受着闲适的时光，恍恍惚惚间，仿佛看见了许多年前楚思温的身影。  
在夭绍还小的时候，院子里的树木比如今的还多，每逢刮风下雨，院子肯定是另一番糟糕的景象。楚思温懒得自己收拾，干脆指挥着一尊尊傀儡打扫，而自己躺在窗前的榻上，慵懒地读着书。  
夭绍趴在窗前，觉得傀儡拎着扫帚的模样极其滑稽，同时也觉得十分有趣，趁楚思温不注意的时候，也跑了出去帮忙扫落叶。不过那时候他个头小，双手抱着比自己还高上几分的扫帚，左一撇右一撇地滑来滑去，落叶没扫几片，倒是把自己的裤脚弄得脏兮兮。楚思温没责骂他，只是罚他把衣服亲自洗干净。  
本来夭绍以为这件事就此揭过，待到下次雨后，楚思温忽然让夭绍坐到他身旁，摊开一张纸，监督他练字。他看了看楚思温，莫名对窗外打扫的傀儡生出莫名的羡慕。  
小孩子的兴趣总是奇奇怪怪的，他那时候整天都期待着夜雨过后的清晨，趁楚思温未睡醒的时候出去扫落叶。只可惜他以前十分嗜睡，心里头的计划便被永远地搁置了。  
有一日，许是夭绍投去窗外的目光过于明显，楚思温无奈之下，陪着夭绍去院子里扫落叶。这还是夭绍第一次见楚思温打扫的模样，不由觉得新奇，眼珠子盯着动都不动。  
许多年过去，雨后的天地一如昔日，但总归是有许多不同。夭绍看着空荡荡的小院，慢慢抱住自己的膝盖，阖上眼回忆曾经的岁月静好。  
周围静谧得能听清树影摇曳的声音，一声又一声飘飘荡荡的，从心底游走到远方。夭绍以为自己就要这样睡过去了，但很快他就睁开了眼。只是一刹那，在徐徐清风中夹杂着一丝显然不同的声音，如有小面积的重物撞上脆弱的树枝，洒落了许多雨露。  
九思庄建在树林深处，除却楚思温和夭绍，便只有尤昶清楚此地。夭绍不假思索便提剑朝声音所传之处寻去，可待他抵达时，只余下被惊得纷飞的鸟儿。  
他驻足在原地，云后的阳光穿过密密的枝头，走过他的肩头，透着一片凉沁的朦胧。他隐约知道那是什么，重重失落盖上他的眼眶，苦涩得令他睁不开眼。  
在夭绍学有所成的时候，他就学会了如何寻得楚思温。只要楚思温出现在他的不远处，他总能第一时间认出。楚思温问过夭绍，如何知道他就在旁处。  
因为您总是特别的，无论气息，还是感觉，夭绍那时候这样说。  
良久，夭绍跪了下来，手中的剑躺在他的腿旁。他深深地伏下身子，泪水顺着他的脸颊，渗进膻腥的泥土。  
“我真的很想见您……”

月明星稀，夭绍踉踉跄跄地站起身，他已经跪了很久了，膝盖甚至泛着淤青。他来的时候只有他一人，离开的时候，仍然只有他踽踽独行。可总归是好的，因为他知道楚思温就在这里。他甚至侥幸地想，如果楚思温当真都不愿与他相见，那就一直这样远远相守，便心满意足了。  
草草地解决了晚饭，夭绍又在楚思温的书房里逗留了半宿。直到亥时，夭绍呆呆地卧在木榻上，目光始终在追寻窗外摆动的月光。他沉默半会儿，披上外袍就往外走。  
他再次回到了下午时候来过的地方，深夜的风是清冷的，丝丝缕缕地沁入他的皮肤里。已经这么晚了，楚思温肯定不会再在这里了，他难过地想。须臾，他又给予了自己小小的期待——待明日，肯定又会回来了。  
夭绍一步三回头，心不在焉地往回走。可走着走着，他才迟钝地发现自己走岔了路。如今黑夜笼罩着他的视野，尽管自小在这座山林里长大，但终究不敢鲁莽，只好顺着路慢慢往前走。  
再走过段距离，眼前淌着一条小溪。溪水潺潺，晃晃悠悠地向远方游去，水面染上月光下的深蓝色，缀上璀璨的星星点点，就好比狭长的鹊桥。有一道修长的身影也成为了这副画面里静谧的一角，溪水倒映的光抹过那人好看的眉眼，随着风儿荡开的几缕青丝，画开几道柔软的弧线。  
夭绍木然地注视着，双脚扎根似地杵在原地。念极了一个人，心头便满当当地都装载着那人的一蹙一颦。再翻过多少座山，见过多少的春秋，听过多少歌谣，都不及心头那点朱砂。  
夭绍看啊看，他的心就跟着咚咚地叩打，一声震过一声，甚至令他以为那颗心即将从喉咙里撞出来。  
他张了张嘴，什么话都来不及说，视线就被洇湿，直把那点明亮都糊上了欣喜的颜色。  
“哭什么呢，你不是跪了一个下午，说着要见我么？”楚思温淡淡地说，“你难道不是应该觉得开心吗？”  
夭绍忙擦去不断往下掉的眼泪，可那泪珠怎么都擦不尽，像极了前两日没完没了的夜雨。  
“我是……我是太高、高兴了……您、您终于肯见我了……您……”他断断续续地哽咽着，好似受尽了天大的委屈，语无伦次地想把藏了的一大筐话倒出来。结果到最后，所有的话都化作了重复的“对不起”。  
楚思温沉吟半晌，说：“你为什么要道歉？”  
“因为、因为……他们伤害过您的家人……”夭绍哭着说。  
“但我也害了你的家人。你不该对我觉得抱歉，你甚至有理由恨我，要我性命。”  
“我不会！”夭绍瞪着通红的眼睛，哑着声音嚷，“我不会，我不恨您，我不恨您……”  
他小心地向前踱了几步，见楚思温仍安静地站在溪边，好像下一刻就融进深不见底的黑夜里，再也找不着了。越发焦灼的不安使他浑身发颤，他恐惧极了，于是胆子也便大了，三两步跑到楚思温面前，紧紧地抱住楚思温。  
“您就是我的全部，我只想留在您的身边，我不管以前的事，您别再离开了好不好……我求求您了……”  
夭绍把脸埋进楚思温的怀里，絮絮叨叨地哀求。楚思温缄默不语，抬起手一下一下地抚摸他颤抖的脊背，他们相依偎着，好似回到了最无忧无虑的时光里。  
但那仅仅是夭绍的期望。  
直到夭绍哭声渐停，楚思温不容抗拒地推开了他。楚思温的眼眸里晕染着无尽的柔情，密沁沁的使他沉溺。  
“我以前留下你，是因为你是那么孤独，就像我一样。所以我只让你懂得杀人，只懂得待在我的身边，什么人都不认识，和我一样孤独地活着。”楚思温抚过夭绍耳鬓，问道，“你还想留在我身边？”  
“我不需要认识其他人，我只需要您。”夭绍机械地重复着，“我只需要您。”  
楚思温很久都没有回话，夭绍悄悄地觑着他的神色，冷冷清清恰似一尊傀儡。夭绍搂着楚思温的手不由得向上移，轻轻地触碰他的脖子。是有温度的——这个认知让夭绍觉得安心。  
“罢了。”楚思温叹道。


	22. 第二十二章

次日，夭绍醒来的第一件事就是满庄子地寻找楚思温。直至他几乎把整个庄子都翻了过来，都未寻到熟悉的身影。他筋疲力尽地坐在长廊的石阶上，正对着通向大门的月洞门，绝望地想自己那是黄粱一梦罢了。  
就在夭绍自暴自弃的时候，他听见了不远处越发接近的脚步声。他立刻跳了起来，死死地盯着拐角口。他这副模样像极了守家的恶犬，当楚思温看见他时，不禁有一瞬的怔忪。  
楚思温徐徐走近，真当他是犬只般拍了拍他的头。  
“我只是出去采了些草药。”楚思温笑道，“对不起，急坏了吗？”  
夭绍抿紧唇，抓住楚思温的手不放。他觉得眼睛干巴巴的，涩得发慌，眼见着又有水珠子渗出来。他很少哭，昨天是他这么多年来哭得最凶的一次。  
离别了一年，再相逢的时候夭绍性子倒是娇了不少。楚思温叹了一气，由着自己的手被抓得通红。  
良久，夭绍才慢慢从患得患失的情绪里抽出来。他惊慌失措地松开了手，当瞥见楚思温手背上泛红的指痕后，暗自责备自己的鲁莽。楚思温见他愁眉苦脸的模样，等了会儿，拉着他一块儿坐在石阶上。  
“把裤腿儿卷起来。”他说道。  
夭绍愣了愣，迟钝地发现楚思温原来一直端着个石碗，碗里装着被搅成糊状的草药。他傻傻地问：“公子受伤了吗？”  
“你昨天跪了一个下午，膝盖许是一片淤青吧？”楚思温没好气地说。  
“哦……”夭绍听话地卷起了裤腿。  
若不是楚思温提起，他根本没把那微不足道的疼痛放在心上。当他看见楚思温低着眉，认真地为他敷药时，他突然就觉得自己没有原来那般坚强了。  
楚思温见他轻颤，抬起头问：“疼吗？”  
“嗯……”夭绍咕哝了声。  
楚思温坐着的阶梯比夭绍低一层，当楚思温垂头的时候，夭绍正好能清晰地看见他蜷曲的睫毛。这睫毛像极了弯弯的楼檐，在晴天丽日的时候，兜住灿烂的阳光；在雨落纷纷的时候，捧起一抔柔水；在更深夜阑的时候，藏住璀璨的星星。  
楚思温用手帕擦净了手，抬头恰好撞上夭绍发愣的目光。才短短一天，他已经捕捉到了好多次夭绍发呆的时刻。  
他凑上前去，笑着问：“你究竟在想些什么？”  
“在想您的睫毛……”夭绍下意识回答。  
半晌，他终于反应了过来，忙向后爬开了几尺。一双眼睛瞪得圆圆的，耳朵的颜色就好比二月春风下的桃色。  
楚思温虽不懂自己的睫毛有什么吸引之处，但不打算在这个话题上深究。他收拾好东西，转身就往别院的方向走。  
“公子？”夭绍立刻跟了上去，见楚思温神情自若，方才暗自松了口气。他一路心事重重地跟在后面，直到两人停在了卧室门前，才停止脑内的胡思乱想。  
“再过些时日就快入冬了，许久没回来，很多东西都不能用了。”楚思温推开了卧室门，说道，“下山去买些过冬的东西罢。”  
原来不知不觉间又快到冬天了，夭绍漫不经心地想到。  
“公子告诉我需要些什么，我去便可。”他说。  
楚思温看了他一眼，随即从衣柜里拣出两套衣裳。  
“我与你一同去。”他指向不知道何时出现在门外的傀儡道，“由他看门。”

往日夭绍经常到离山脚不远的小镇，置办庄里日常用到的东西，如今隔了一年有余的时间，小镇一如昔日的祥和与热闹。  
“公子需要买些什么？”  
他们两人都没有提前罗列清单，村庄虽不大，但商贩不少，总不能东一家西一家地乱跑。  
楚思温沉吟半晌，莞尔一笑道：“这一向由你掌管，你便看着办。”  
“好……”夭绍转过头，不着痕迹地掩饰自己的喜悦，“这里离衣铺比较近，公子是否现在那里？”  
“嗯。”  
衣铺里有四五个客人，都是来置办冬天衣服的村民。铺里的伙计只有一个，见夭绍和楚思温两个光鲜亮丽的客人进来，忙不迭上前去接待。  
“请问客人是需要些什么呢？”伙计舔着脸道，“我们这儿新进了好些上好布料，用来做冬天的衣裳再好不过……”  
他话没说完，夭绍就打断道：“我找余娘子。”  
余娘子是这家衣铺的掌柜，伙计稍作一愣，便知他们八成是掌柜的熟客，讪讪地跑去唤人了。  
“余娘子不仅是这铺的掌柜，还是镇上最好的裁缝。”夭绍对楚思温解释，“公子的很多衣物，都经她手缝制。”  
自夭绍懂事后，九思庄的用度都交由他来处理，楚思温也鲜少过问，全凭他来做主。虽然夭绍有时候笨了些，但在这方面从来都是一丝不苟，把九思庄整理得妥妥帖帖。尤昶很欣赏夭绍这种才能，曾有几次想讨他回去，奈何他死活都不肯，楚思温也态度敷衍，尤昶只能作罢了。  
他们等了会儿，余娘子才姗姗来迟。她先是道歉，再是对许久未见的夭绍嘘寒问暖，弄得夭绍好不尴尬。余娘子比夭绍要大好些年月，面对着与自己长子同岁的夭绍，她不自觉就流露出作为长辈的慈爱。  
一旁的楚思温目光深邃，若有所思。  
“余娘子，今天我是来置办冬天的衣物的。”夭绍望向楚思温，赶紧表达自己此次的目的。  
余娘子顺着夭绍的目光望去，方知自己一时忘情忽略了客人，不由带着歉意欠了欠身。她瞧着夭绍对这位客人毕恭毕敬的模样，眼珠转了转，便猜出了楚思温的身份。  
“想必这就是小绍的主人罢，方才是我失礼了，还望公子海涵。”她说。  
楚思温好奇道：“余娘子怎知道我？”  
余娘子掩嘴莞尔道：“小绍每次来都是替您准备衣物的，我即便未曾见过公子，然听多了也便觉得是故人了。如今一瞧公子英姿飒爽，无怪乎小绍每次都念叨着您。”  
“一直以来当真有劳余娘子了。”楚思温彬彬有礼道，“但这次我倒无关紧要，还需劳烦余娘子替夭绍多做套衣物。”  
“好说好说，我这就去准备准备，替小绍量尺寸。”  
眼见余娘子走开了去，夭绍傻傻地看向楚思温，嘴巴开开合合，一副欲言又止的模样。  
楚思温负手打量形形色色的布料，看了一圈后，指着一匹白色绸缎道：“你平时都穿深色的衣服，换个浅色的颜色试试如何？”  
“都听公子的……”夭绍抿抿唇，小心翼翼地问，“公子，为什么您……”  
楚思温知道他想问什么，顿时笑开了眼，好似天光划开了云幕，好看极了。  
“既不继续做那些肮脏的勾当了，那为什么不改头换面呢？”  
最后，两人在衣铺里逗留了一个时辰。在夭绍莫名的执着下，楚思温终究还是让余娘子为自己做一件新衣裳，只不过那布料还是夭绍选的——是与他一模一样的白色。


	23. 第二十三章

夭绍去到别院的时候，楚思温正坐在竹椅上小憩。他轻手轻脚地把装着水果的盘子放在边上，回头从厢房里拿了件衣裳，轻轻地覆上楚思温的肩膀。刚过晌午，吹来徐徐清风，含着几分暖意还有几分冰凉，拂在眼皮上，使得夭绍也觉得昏昏欲睡。  
夭绍晃了晃脑袋，稍微挪开了水果盘，倚着椅子腿，昂起下巴对着楚思温的脸发呆。楚思温回到九思庄后就拆了头冠，一头青丝慵懒地搭在肩头，偶有几缕青丝被风吹起，飘飘然如飞絮。  
他忽然悔恨自己没好好跟着楚思温学习丹青，只能用不灵活的脑袋，把此时此刻刻画在记忆里。  
他想着想着，又漫无边际地开始钦佩楚思温。他的公子闲来无事的时候便会写字或绘画，洋洋洒洒地成了许多张作品。只是每逢楚思温完成一幅字画后，总当它们是消遣的小玩意儿，转过头来就扔进炭火里烧了。夭绍每每都觉得极为可惜，暗自趁楚思温不注意的时候，自己藏起了好几幅。  
直到现在，楚思温都不知道这件事，夭绍估计这辈子也不会主动提起。  
在夭绍的心底里，楚思温什么都是好的，他恨不得把楚思温的所有都揽在怀里，好好地珍惜。  
他歪着头，凝视了许久楚思温安静的睡颜，心脏似被风吹得跟着飘飘然。他慢慢地撑起了身子，虚虚地扶着竹椅，倍感小心地贴近楚思温的脸。  
他感受到了楚思温平稳的一呼一吸，也闻到了来自楚思温发间舒适的熏香。在相距咫尺的时候，他停了下来，只吃吃地笑着，却不发出任何声音。  
没有什么比现在更好了。

夭绍再次睁开眼的时候，已是黄昏时分，天空呈现朦朦胧胧的橘红色。他恍惚地眨着眼，直到听见半空的鸟鸣，才想起来自己在不知不觉间，倚着楚思温的腿睡了过去。他忙抬起头，发现楚思温已经醒了，正望着远处发呆。  
楚思温察觉到他的动静，转过脸来，若有所思地看着他。  
“公子？”夭绍困惑地摸了摸自己的脸，也不知是不是沾上了什么东西。  
楚思温若无其事地笑了笑，指着自己的小腿。  
“我见你睡得那么熟，半天都不敢动，现在倒是有些麻了。”他说。  
夭绍听罢，羞红了脸，慌慌张张地替楚思温揉捏小腿，只是这手法不甚精巧，直把楚思温弄得又疼又痒。  
“别忙了，你且先去把晚膳准备一下，我得再坐坐。”楚思温哭笑不得，挥挥手把夭绍赶走。  
夭绍那叫一个羞愧，自然不敢有半分违背之意，三步并两步地往向外跑。他这厢心慌意乱得很，更是无暇顾及到身后楚思温渐渐变得淡漠的神色。

平平淡淡地又过了些时日，天气变得越来越寒凉，夭绍算好了时间，跑下山去取余娘子缝好的衣物。待他回到九思庄，正巧碰见楚思温在回信。约莫是越发靠近辞旧迎新的时候，楚思温与尤昶的书信往来越发频繁。  
“尤昶想让我们过去他那边过除夕。”楚思温把放走了信鸽，对夭绍说道。  
夭绍展开拿回来的冬衣，替楚思温套上。  
“公子应了么？”  
“太远了，再过段时日估计会下雪，还是不要折腾了。”  
一袭白色衬着楚思温温润的脸庞，顿时生出几分如沐春风的感觉。夭绍越看越喜欢，恋恋不舍地抚摸柔滑的布料。  
“都听公子的。”他笑着说。  
楚思温试了新衣后，让夭绍站着别动，取了另外几件新的衣裳，亲自为夭绍套上。夭绍僵硬地杵在原地，感觉楚思温的一双手好似点了火，灼得他坐立难安。这是个糊里糊涂的过程，到最后，衣服究竟合不合身，夭绍是半点儿都不知晓的。  
他回到自己的卧室后，呆呆地坐在床榻上，无意识地摸着布料细微的纹路。过了会儿，他一脸扎进衣物里，咕哝着连自己都听不清的话。


	24. 第二十四章

这日清晨，楚思温在书房里写了好会儿对联，出门的时候，就看见夭绍踩着竹梯，专心致志地挂灯笼。每个灯笼的穗子下都坠着一张小小的花笺，笺上描着细长的诗词，风吹过时，那几句诗跳舞似的，变得歪歪扭扭。  
夭绍忙活了好半晌才发现楚思温，立刻从竹梯上跳了下来，笑着朝楚思温跑来。阳光正好，照在夭绍的脊背上，融多了几分活力。楚思温不自觉地扬起轻微的笑意，除夕还未到来，但那轻松愉悦的气氛好像已经悄悄地笼罩着他们。  
“笺上的诗都是你写的？”楚思温细细地打量，“爆竹声中一岁除，春风送暖入屠苏。千门万户曈曈日，总把新桃换旧符……*”  
他一步步地往前走，欣赏着夭绍那说不上好看的字。即便夭绍跟着他学了这么多年的字，仍是得不到他一点精髓。屋檐落下的阳光透过花笺，在墨迹间渗进点点波光，随着字里行间的情感慢慢地泛起涟漪——  
花明月暗笼轻雾，今宵好向郎边去。  
楚思温读到这句时，蓦地停下了步伐，随即又若无其事地往前走。他听见身后有条不紊的脚步声，轻轻的，也不知是怕惊了他的情，还是怕扰了他的意。  
九思庄太大了，夭绍忙活了一个上午，只在前厅的和书房前的走廊挂好了灯笼。楚思温觉得这些无关紧要，尝试说服夭绍别再瞎忙活，但夭绍对挂灯笼有着莫名的执着，偏要把喜庆的灯笼挂满九思庄。直到晚上，楚思温才明白夭绍的用意。  
偌大的院子多了红艳艳的灯笼，夜晚像被点燃了花火，暖和了清冷的气氛。

夭绍端着一盘水果进了寝室，楚思温见他来了，就收起手上的信纸，向他招了招手。  
“是尤公子的信吗？”夭绍问道。  
在往年春节，尤昶总会从维清宫偷跑出来，提着大包小包的东西来登门拜年。在那短暂的几天，庄子里无端多了个聒噪的人，虽是吵闹了些，却也让夭绍感到几分新鲜。  
“嗯，尤昶不死心，劝我们去维清宫那边住几日。”楚思温静了片刻，迎上夭绍疑惑的目光，“即便师父已经原谅了我，可我终究是无颜面再踏入维清宫半步。”  
夭绍不赞同地皱起眉，想反驳却无从说起。在他心底里，楚思温就是天边的月、水中的花，他不希望楚思温这般贬低自己。  
“罢了。”楚思温握住夭绍的手，往床榻走去，“陪我躺会儿吧。”  
夭绍听话地除下鞋子，触碰暖和的布衾，他钻进最里边，嘴角笑盈盈的。楚思温提前暖了被子，他拿脸蹭了蹭被角，余光时不时瞄向楚思温的背影。  
过了会儿，楚思温也钻进了被子里。他刚掖好被角，怀里就多了个脑袋，小心翼翼地往他身上蹭，像个暖烘烘的小火炉。  
他轻笑着，冰冷的手背贴上夭绍的脸颊：“多大了，还撒娇。”  
夭绍抓住他的手，十指虚虚地包了起来。  
“您的手好冷。”他贴着交握的手，亲昵地呵了一口气，然后塞进被子里，试图驱散楚思温身上的寒冷。  
两人安静地依偎着，听着窗外冬天的风，望着朦胧的光，静谧笼罩着他们的四肢。他们已经很久没享受过这样宁静的相伴时刻——仅仅是一年，原来是这么久的。  
夭绍靠着楚思温的肩膀，他的角度刚好可以望见楚思温的下巴。如果他会绘画——他已经无数次想过这个问题了，他会记录下楚思温仿若被精心雕琢的轮廓。他忽然想到了楚思温的父母，想必是一对金童玉女吧。  
他不是没想过关于以前的事情，有后悔，有内疚，还有更多的是“如果”。如果他们的往事能被改写，如今楚思温应该是闻名京城的翩翩公子，享受着来自父母的宠爱，无忧无虑地踏着春色，过着快活逍遥的日子。  
也许，他们会像过去那般迎来一次邂逅，也或许他们永远都不认识彼此。但对于夭绍来说，这些都不重要了。  
“困了？”  
头顶传来一声叫唤，夭绍茫茫然地睁大眼。他往楚思温的怀抱里拱了拱，周围安静得很，唯有楚思温徐徐翻书的声音——  
唰、唰、唰……  
他像是融进了一团棉絮里，眼皮越发沉重，脑袋里跟着浑浊。楚思温轻轻地碰了碰他的鬓发，那刹那的冰冷驱散了他所有的困意。  
“再过两日就是除夕了。”为了不让自己睡去，夭绍挑起了话题。  
“嗯。”楚思温顿了顿，想起了什么，“镇上的店应是都关了，食物都备齐了么？”  
“都备齐了。”夭绍道。  
楚思温合上书，从榻上的桌上拿了个橘子，剥皮之后，掰下一片凑到夭绍嘴边。  
“奖励你的。”他笑道。  
夭绍愣了半晌才咬过那片橘子，酸甜的味道沁入他的舌头，就连齿间都在泛着清香。他扬起脸，对楚思温露出不自知的笑容。楚思温望着他，又掰了一片橘子喂到他口中。  
“夭绍，你可曾想过像有一个家？”  
夭绍似懂非懂，他的家就是九思庄，又从哪儿再来一个家呢？楚思温由着他独自琢磨，手指轻飘飘地抚摸他的鬓发。  
“我的家就在这儿啊……”他不满地嘀咕，“公子您总说一些复杂的话。”  
楚思温好笑地捏他耳垂，笑话他：“哪儿复杂了？”  
夭绍动了动唇，咕哝了声什么，又不搭腔了。直到楚思温揉搓他的脸颊，他才肯开口：  
“公子总把我的话当玩笑，我分明说过您在何处我便在何处。我早就有家了，九思庄就是我的家……就算没有九思庄，公子在哪儿，那儿就是我的家。”  
他磕磕巴巴地说着，着急地袒露自己的想法，整张脸都憋得生红，甚至举起双手在半空中比划，就怕楚思温听不懂他的意思。  
夭绍生出无尽的委屈，楚思温离他一年便罢了，他大不了走走停停，一生这么长，他走到天涯海角总能找到的。可楚思温怎能忘记他的话呢？他可是把楚思温的逐字逐句都刻在心底，这实属不公平。  
他听见楚思温悠悠地叹了口气，他更加憋屈了，把脸埋进楚思温的怀里，不让楚思温看见他的神情。  
“你就装糊涂罢。”  
楚思温抓下夭绍攥着自己衣袖的手，指腹描摹掌心上凹凸不平的茧子。茧子每被碰一下，夭绍的手就不自禁地往外缩，楚思温乐此不疲地捞回来，继续包在手心里。  
“难不成你还想和我孤独终老？”楚思温慢悠悠地说，“到时候两个老头子大眼瞪小眼，何苦呢。”  
夭绍忍不住反驳，翁翁的声音贴紧了楚思温的衣襟：“怎可说‘孤独终老’？分明是您与我两人相伴。就算到了天命之年，我比您年轻，我也能侍奉您。”  
“天热了，我为您乘凉；天冷了，我为您添衣。若您走不动了，我背您一步步地走；若您闷了，我就为您读诗，尽管我读得不是很好……我还会做饭，还会缝衣……我武功虽比不上您，但也能护您周全。”  
他抿抿唇，从楚思温的衣襟里露出半张脸，惊讶地发现楚思温在笑，一双眼睛似两颗水光下的黑曜石。他一股脑说了这么多，后知后觉地害臊和不安，不知所措地从楚思温的怀里挪出来。  
顿时臂膀两边变得空荡荡的，夭绍裹紧布衾，盯着盘子上的橘皮发呆。他知道楚思温又翻开了那本已经看过许多遍的《黄帝内经》，偶尔仍能听见那舒服的——  
唰——唰——唰……起起伏伏地扫过他的心尖。


	25. 第二十五章

除夕当晚下起了小雪，如飞絮一般飘飘扬扬，落满了整个庄子。夭绍拿着扫帚扫门前雪，一步一步的，在石路上印下脚印。没多久，他听见了楚思温走来的声音，刚想张嘴提醒楚思温多着几件衣裳，嘴里就多了块温热的东西。  
他下意识地嚼了嚼，发现是一颗汤圆，齿间沁出香甜的花生碎。他把汤圆吞下肚子，满脸困惑。  
“我见厨房有多的糯米粉，就尝试做了点。味道如何？”楚思温解释道。  
夭绍顿时手忙脚乱地翻找手帕，却发现没携带手帕在身边，然后抬起手袖小心翼翼地擦拭楚思温颊边遗留的污渍。他抹着抹着，不由自主地弯起眼眸，感觉舌尖残留的香味一直弥漫到脑海里。  
“您怎么亲自下厨呢？这本该我来做的。”他轻声道。  
楚思温舀了舀端在手上的碗，又把一颗汤圆喂到夭绍嘴边。他毫不在意地笑道：“反正我也闲着，你还没告诉我感觉怎么样呢。”  
夭绍慢慢咀嚼，恰似要把一颗小小的汤圆拆开又拼起来，品尝无数次。  
“好吃……”他一张被冷得惨白的脸渐渐染上了暖色的红，含糊不清地重复道，“很好吃。”  
楚思温看了看他，舀出碗里最后一颗的汤圆，作势又举到他眼前。他正准备张嘴，楚思温的手立刻往反方向去，自己吃下了那颗汤圆。夭绍瞪着眼，直到楚思温笑着离开了好半晌，他方才晃过神来。  
他抱着扫帚，慢慢地蹲了下来，埋头对着白皑皑的雪地傻笑。

到晚上的时候，雪已经停了，长廊下的灯笼照耀着灰蒙蒙的浮云，院墙边的桃花还没盛开，枝丫被雪洗涤后闪着晶莹的白光。楚思温拿出埋了好几年的桃花酿，两人坐在长廊下，感受一年里最后的时候。  
夭绍把杯口端到鼻间下，阵阵酒香里沁着属于冬日的清冷。他不知道楚思温什么时候收起来的桃花酿，不由问出了声。  
“应该是你还小的时候。”楚思温敲了敲酒盅，笑道，“那时候院子里的桃花第一次开，我就摘了些酿酒，后来我也差点忘了。”  
夭绍抿了口酒酿，嗫喏了句：“我怎么不记得呢……”  
“你如今身体好了，倒是忘记了小时候自己常年卧床了？”楚思温说，“每逢乍暖还寒的时候，你总会病上好些日子，一天里都要睡上半日。”  
“我有这么嗜睡？”  
“自然有。”  
夭绍垂下眼，尴尬地低头吃酒。  
楚思温歪过身子倚着廊柱，目光随着不远处摇晃的光斑，柔声道：“你小时候还喜欢在下雨天后跑去扫落叶，且不知自己受不得半点寒，经常因一时兴起就得忍受几日苦药。”  
夭绍想起了自己幼时的丑事，越发尴尬，恨不得当只乌龟缩到雪地里。  
楚思温若有所思地望向他，眸里流转浅色的波光：  
“怎么一眨眼就这般大呢？”  
他动了动唇，忽然觉得呼吸间都是忽冷忽热的风，让他紧张得发慌。他现在才发现，原来小小的自己一直藏在楚思温的眼眸里。大概是酒引起的糊涂劲儿——他一边很没出息地这般想，一边牵起楚思温的手，轻轻地贴上自己的脸颊。  
“我希望您能一直看着我继续成长。”他说，“我也希望您能给我一个机会，让我陪您道暮雪白头……”  
楚思温不动声色地任他牵着，良久，方才徐徐问道：“若我说不能呢？”  
“那您也无法，我会像之前那样，一路跟着您。”  
公子定是喜欢那人喜欢得紧，有人这样说。他想啊，这人这般好，他自然是心悦的。他知道楚思温没动，而是他向前去探楚思温的体温，有点冰，像极了桃花酿的清冷。他吻上了心心念念的那个梦，带着自己满心的虔诚和终生的勇气。  
风停了，周围静得可怕，夭绍甚至觉得就连呼吸声都戛然而止了。他垂眸凝视楚思温，终于看清了那双好看的眼睛里小小的自己。许是现在离开是最好的选择，但他仍然一动不动，安静地感受那别具一格的酒香。  
不知过了多久，楚思温嘴唇翕动，在一声无名的叹息下接受了这沉重的情愫。他们从唇齿相依到耳鬓厮磨，恰似细雪飘进水潭，只泛起隐约的涟漪。

寝室里点了檀香，夭绍替楚思温铺开被子后，站在竹帘下对着熏炉圈圈烟雾发愣。直到楚思温把冰凉的手指贴上他的眼角，他才恍惚回神。明明灭灭的烛光下，楚思温的眉眼都染上了熏熏然的红，他回过头来看着，不由得又发起了呆。  
楚思温卧进被衾里，由着夭绍杵在原地，状似要先歇息。夭绍本就心里忐忑，盯着楚思温的后脑勺，越发觉得自己过于冲动。他舔了舔唇，依稀记得那唇齿之间如痴如醉的香甜。他有些愤愤不平地想，既是都接受了自己，楚思温这般不声不响实在令人生厌。  
但他哪敢真对楚思温有一丝半毫的不满，最后都化为几分委屈几分不安，搅着搅着都吞进肚子。  
夭绍看了看阖上的门口，再望向似乎已经入睡的背影，心一横，一咬牙，脱了剩下亵衣就往床上爬去。随即，楚思温就翻过身来，待夭绍瞧真了，发现他眼里含有揶揄的笑意。  
“公子，我想和您一起。”夭绍揪住被衾的一角，原本的底气烟消云散。  
楚思温的态度反倒大方得很：“你不是一直都和我一起的么？我还以为你今晚回去自己的房间。”  
往日夭绍都会守在楚思温的房间里，直到楚思温完全入睡了，他才去另一边的榻上休息。虽说依旧待在同一间房里，但很大程度上还是截然不同的。夭绍此刻留也不是，走也不是，耷拉着脑袋缩在床的边沿，凉飕飕的空气包裹了他大半边的身子。  
楚思温只好起身，掀开被子把他牢牢地裹住。他低下头，鼻尖轻飘飘地磨蹭夭绍的鼻子，笑着说：“你是想坐着在这里守岁么？”  
“不是！”夭绍毫不犹豫地反驳，“我只是想和公子处在一起！”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“然后……”  
他的眼角抹开了一层莫名的红，支支吾吾地说不出所以然来。他抬眼瞅了瞅楚思温的脸，又低头犹豫不决地绞着袖子。他眼一闭，十分鲁莽地解开了亵衣的绑带。  
楚思温不动声色地注视眼前裸露的身体，任由夭绍牵过他的手，慢慢地抚摸过那无数次见过的伤疤。他对这具身体很熟悉，每当夭绍受伤时，都是由他来敷药。但是他从未想过，原来在静谧的夜晚之下，在昏黄的烛光中，这些蜿蜒的疤痕会如柳枝般柔美。  
当他吻上它们的时候，他能感受到指腹下轻微的颤抖。他欣赏夭绍小心翼翼的忍耐，以及那不由自主的渴望。  
夭绍环住楚思温的肩膀，颤抖的呼吸洒在楚思温的脖颈边。他曾去过风月场，也曾听闻过龙阳之事，但这是他第一次与别人肌肤相亲。他心甘情愿地抛开所有的包袱，把自己完完整整地交付给了楚思温，只愿得到一生的不相负。  
楚思温是了解他的，所以当楚思温亲吻他的身体时，他毫无征兆地哭了起来。眼泪一滴一滴地砸下来，融入楚思温被咬得生疼的肩膀。  
“小哭包。”楚思温翻身与夭绍换了位置，俯视着夭绍被泪痕沾满的脸。说到底，终究还是那个被自己捡回来的傻小子。  
他一点点地把夭绍眼角的泪珠含进舌尖，直到夭绍害臊地稍微别开了脸，他才停止亲吻。可他还未来得及撑起身子，夭绍就迫切地拉下他的胳膊，主动地吻上去。  
他们的舌头交缠厮磨，只稍离开片刻，一丝丝的津液又再次把他们贴紧。夭绍脑袋昏昏沉沉，搭着楚思温胳膊的手软绵绵地垂了下来，抚摸楚思温衣裳里劲瘦的腰。  
夭绍看见楚思温弯下了身子，牙齿从他的腹部一路往下，最后在大腿的两侧留下了浅红的齿痕。他喘了一口气，双手抓了抓楚思温的头发，须臾又松开了手指，十分无措地揪住身下的被褥。  
楚思温拨弄了几下他耻毛下颤颤巍巍的物事，忽然低下身子，贴着他的耳朵，声音低柔得仿若空山缥缈的回响：  
“没有特别准备，我先用治外伤的软膏，可以吗？”  
他闹不懂楚思温的意思，下意识地颔首。他迷迷糊糊间，感受到自己的臀瓣被用力地揉捏，隐秘的沟壑被慢慢逗弄，冰冷的软膏进入了他的身体里化为了一潭春水。  
夭绍难耐地叫出了声，却不知自己说了些什么，只依稀闻到清淡的药草香，然后张开了嘴，含住了那沾满水渍的手指。  
他紧紧地抱住楚思温的肩膀，承受着那根陌生的、巨大的物事插进自己的穴口，带着疼痛一下又一下地碰撞他的身体。他睁开了朦胧的双眼，床边的蜡烛忽然变成朵朵烟火，在自己的眼见噼里啪啦地炸开。  
“真好……”他抬起手，颤抖的手指抹去楚思温耳鬓的汗珠。  
楚思温愣了愣，侧过了脸，在他的掌心里留下珍视的吻。

熹微的阳光穿过雕花窗，懒懒散散地游走在夭绍的眉宇间。楚思温已经坐在床边将近半个时辰，偶尔翻动书页，偶尔凝视着夭绍脸上日光走过的痕迹。当看见那扇睫毛轻微颤动，他便知道夭绍快醒了。  
夭绍往被子里缩了下，睁着一双毫无焦距的眼睛，隔了半晌才看清楚思温近在咫尺的脸。若是平时，他定是比楚思温还要早起，但昨晚实在太累了，昏昏沉沉的愣是醒不来。  
“睡得好吗？”楚思温摸了摸他的脸，笑道。  
夭绍往楚思温的方向挨去，好让楚思温能多摸几下。他老实地点点头，他已经很久没试过一夜无梦了。  
接着，楚思温从被子里握住他的手，把一样东西交到他手里。他愣了愣，低下头瞧见是一个沉甸甸的红包。红包里面装的不是铜钱，而是一块祥云翡翠。  
“愿我的夭绍一生顺遂，平平安安。”  
楚思温贴着他的额头，慢慢地说。


	26. 第二十六章（正文完）

大年初四的那天，尤昶披着一身寒霜来到九思庄。夭绍连忙迎他进屋，备了暖茶和手炉让他暖身子。  
“尤公子，你怎么突然来了？”夭绍问。  
尤昶惊讶地问：“师兄没跟你说吗？”  
夭绍摇摇头，他记得楚思温曾说过尤昶在过年的时候走不开身，这次尤昶来得匆忙，他什么都没有准备，心里琢磨着晚膳该做什么。  
尤昶搓着手炉，长长地吁了口气：“他怎么还是那个样子啊……”  
夭绍虽觉得困惑，可没有多问，转身就去书房找楚思温。今天楚思温整日都在捣鼓傀儡，许是气温越发的冷，傀儡的四肢出现了僵直的情况。  
等他行至书房，发现只有傀儡安静地站在边上，他环绕了一圈，决定等楚思温回来。他闲得无事便帮忙收拾几案上乱糟糟的笔墨纸砚，蓦地，他瞥见了边上的卷轴露出了一角，上面似画了一个人。他好奇地摊开了那张纸，只见一名身形修长的青年头戴斗笠，手握扫帚，站在白茫茫的雪地上，眉目含笑地眺望缥缈的远方。  
夭绍情不自禁沿着墨水渗透的轮廓勾画，轻轻地笑了。  
过了好会儿，楚思温从外处回来，手里多了一枝断梅。  
“公子，尤公子来了，正在前厅候着。”夭绍说。  
“哦，我知道。刚就在后院看见他，还折腾了我的梅花。”楚思温寻了个青花瓷装上梅花枝，稀疏的几根小枝丫显得空洞又滑稽。  
夭绍驻足在几案旁，手指有意无意抚摸被卷好的画。楚思温发现他欲言又止的模样，向他招了招手。待他走近，楚思温轻柔地拥他入怀。  
楚思温问：“想说什么？”  
“公子……”夭绍安心地贴着楚思温的耳鬓，馥郁的梅香笼罩了他的全身，“您可以把那副画送给我吗？我会好好保存的。”  
楚思温愣了愣，目光往几案的方向一扫，便猜到事情的大概。他忍俊不禁，眉梢轻挑，笑声挠得夭绍的耳廓痒痒的。  
“你以后不用什么都这么小心。”他道，“只要你问的，我有的，我都会给你。”  
夭绍垂眸盯着自己的脚跟，睫毛被烫到似的频繁地颤抖。楚思温离他很近，所以能清晰地看见睫毛下亮晶晶的水珠。  
“有这么开心？”楚思温问。  
他绷紧嘴唇，好半晌才憋出瓮瓮的一声“嗯”。  
直到夭绍平复了心情，楚思温又砸来一个惊天的决定：“对了，你收拾收拾包袱，明天我们跟尤昶去一趟维清宫。”  
“为、为什么？”夭绍差点把手里的茶打翻，“您不是再也不去那儿吗？”楚思温早已被逐出师门，若再踏进维清宫，且不知会被如何对待。  
楚思温知他的担忧，沉稳地道：“没事，师父已经知道了，也是他让我们过去的。”他伸手揉开夭绍眉间的皱纹，笑道：“放心，真的没事。”

他们的行程很匆忙，第三日便启程去维清宫。楚思温戴着帷帽，轻薄的纱布模糊了他的五官，夭绍不由看多了几眼。尤昶笑话夭绍一步三回头，像极了多情浪子，使夭绍闹了个大红脸。  
出了山，夭绍才发现外头变得白茫茫一片，马蹄恰似踏在棉花上，三个人、三匹马留下一串串笔直的脚印。夭绍再回过头，初春的风已经吹散了他们的脚印。  
越往南去，大地的色彩便越变得丰富。他们经过几日的奔波，终于来到维清宫的山脚下，脚下是冒出尖头的嫩草，头上是一览无余的苍穹，好似这里始终受到春天的眷顾。  
“比你们冷冰冰的那儿好多了吧？”尤昶笑嘻嘻地凑近夭绍，“要不要住下来啊？”  
接话的是一直晃在最后面的楚思温：“师弟，你这话应该问我才是。”  
尤昶顿时朗声大笑，朝夭绍抛了个揶揄的眼神：“你瞧，我师兄可宝贝着你呢！”话说完，他就拍拍马背，往前跑开几步。  
夭绍看了看尤昶奔跑在前方的背影，再回过头望向藏在细碎日光下的楚思温，吃吃地笑出了声。这样轻松闲暇的时光，可真好。  
值班守门的童子远远地就看见了走在最前面的尤昶，兴奋地大喊：“师叔，您可回来了！”  
这一嗓子直把周围几个年幼的弟子都引了过来，围着尤昶叽叽喳喳地吵闹。尤昶连忙讨饶，从包袱里掏出装好的小点心，一个个地分派。夭绍见这阵仗，才知道昨日为何尤昶特地绕路去了趟镇上买点心。  
“师叔，他们是谁啊？”一个小弟子的目光在夭绍和楚思温之间好奇地流转。  
“哦，他是我……”尤昶搭上楚思温的肩膀，话到嘴边僵硬地转了个音，“是我的至交，我带他们来见师父的。”  
“原来是师叔的至交！”  
“那也是我们的朋友了！”  
“好了好了，都回去了，不然我就告诉你们的师父一个个都在偷懒。”尤昶果断地结束这个话题，带着楚思温和夭绍离开这吵吵嚷嚷的地方。  
他们穿过月洞门，经过蜿蜒的幽静小径，踏上一格格石阶，谁都没有尝试打破宁静的打算。夭绍看不见楚思温帷帽下的脸，指尖动了动，轻轻地勾住楚思温的手指。须臾，他的手被牢牢地握起。  
最后，尤昶带他们来到了维清宫的后山，大大小小的海棠树包围了整片土地。若到了清明时节，想必这里便是满眼嫣红。  
“师父就在里面，师兄你知道在哪里的。”尤昶说，“夭绍你与我回去……”  
楚思温打断他的话：“夭绍同我一起。”  
尤昶怔忪半晌，无奈地叹气：“师兄，师父还气在头上呢。”  
“所以我就是来让他老人家消气的。”楚思温笑道，揉乱尤昶的头，“你就准备一桌好菜，等着我们就行。”  
尤昶拗不过楚思温，只好再三叮嘱夭绍一定要保持沉默，能少一事就少一事。他恐吓夭绍自己师父活像夜叉，可怕得很，却不知夭绍早就与这“夜叉”单独相处过，并毫发无伤地归来。

尽管这里的道路交织纵横，一棵棵海棠树使人分不清东南西北，但楚思温对此处十分熟悉，牵着夭绍东转西绕。  
“这里是维清宫祭奠故人的地方。”楚思温说，“游走在江湖之间，很多时候身不由己，最终只留下随身之物以作缅怀。这些树下的，其实大多数都是衣冠冢。”  
夭绍嗫喏道：“那您……”  
“嗯，我母亲与家姊也葬在这里。当初她们自缢的同时，也葬身于火海。”  
天空下的树叶沙沙作响，掠过的一阵风拂起楚思温脸前白纱，声音也被吹远了：  
“我想，她们应该是不想在这个肮脏的世间留下任何痕迹罢。”  
他们穿过重重青绿，依稀见到一道修长挺拔的背影站在前路的海棠树下。楚思温脚步一顿，摘下了帷帽。  
“跪下。”未至身前，师父一声落下。  
楚思温干脆利落地掀起衣摆，双膝在细碎的野草上压出沉重的印子。夭绍只稍一愣，便也跪了下来。  
云卷云舒，鸟扇动着翅膀从树叶间穿过，叽叽喳喳地叫着闹着。不知过了多久，云端染上斑驳的红，鸟啼渐渐远去。他们仍然跪在草地上，膝盖下的影子绵延至无法触及的距离。  
师父转过身，居高临下地望向楚思温，声音好似都包裹了石子，一个一个字地砸进他们的耳朵里。  
“常思温，你可知错？”师父叫的是楚思温的本姓。  
楚思温静了片刻，说：“我忘却祖宗教诲，忘报德、忘大义、忘保全。我破了门规，涉世过深、屠戮无辜。”  
“你可知你名字何为？”师父走近一步道，“君子有九思：视思明，听思聪，色思温，貌思恭，言思忠，事思敬，疑思问，忿思难，见得思义。你的父母愿你多思多想，一生安康……你哪条做得了？”  
“我曾气你意气用事，气你不知悔改。可你是槐儿唯一的骨肉，我又如何舍得你？”师父目光如炬地盯着楚思温，沉痛地怒骂，“你如今却要离经叛道、罔顾常伦，你道我如何应允？！”  
楚思温抬起了头，迎上师父愤懑的目光。他一如既往的波澜不惊，不卑不亢地回应：“师父……叔叔，我无父无母，无兄无姊，你是我唯一的亲人，也是我曾经唯一的依靠。我将此事告知您，是因为我想得到您的理解。”  
“我已经想得很清楚，也无须再更多的时间来思考。我可以承担这个选择的所有代价，也愿意与夭绍生死与共。”他笑着说，“父母希望我安康幸福，如今我也做到了，我想他们泉下有知，定会理解我的选择。”  
师父久久地凝视着，忽而把目光转向始终愣在原地的夭绍。  
良久，他问：“为什么是他？”  
楚思温看向夭绍，夭绍恰巧也在偷看着他。他弯起了眉，霞光在他蜷曲的睫毛上调皮地跳动。  
“因为我和他一样，都是孤独的一半。”他道。

师父没有与楚思温一道离开海棠林，就如来时那般，挺拔地站在海棠树下，仿若融进了这片植被中。夭绍至今都觉得很不可思议，楚思温竟将他们的事告知了师父，甚至一人包揽了所有的责任。楚思温比他想象中的更珍惜自己，这个认知让他始终回不过神，如今走在地上，都感觉轻飘飘的。  
夭绍用觑着楚思温，被楚思温逮个正着。他挠了挠脸，收起了目光，过了会儿忍不住咧起了嘴，朝楚思温露出沁了蜜似的笑容。  
“公子，我定不辜负您的期望。”他掷地有声地落下誓言。  
“以后不要叫‘您’了。”楚思温只看了他一眼，继续往前走。  
夭绍傻傻地站在原地，直到楚思温回头叫了他一声，他才郁闷地追过去。  
“你之前提过的那个村落，回头我们就去住一段时日吧。”楚思温忽然说。  
夭绍不记得自己提到过什么村落，想了想，只怪自己忘性大，一口应了下来。  
楚思温继续说：“等暖了些就往北走走，看看不一样的风景。”  
“好。”夭绍颔首，“都听你的。”  
楚思温笑了声，握住他的手，踏实地走过来时的路。

-正文完-


	27. 番外一

番外一、  
天色尚早，夭绍刚醒转就被一双手覆在眼睛上，他听见楚思温懒散的声音：“再睡一会儿。”说罢，他再被牢牢地禁锢在温暖的怀抱里。他笑了笑，搂上楚思温的肩膀，有意无意地抚摸肩胛骨。  
楚思温被他这般闹，本迷迷糊糊的睡意都被驱散得差不多了。他无奈地磨蹭夭绍的鼻尖，随即狠狠地咬上唇。夭绍哼哼地张开嘴，与楚思温交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
“再躺会儿。”楚思温贴着唇，说道。  
夭绍深深地看了他一眼，抬起一只脚小心地穿过楚思温的双腿之间。他们身无寸缕，任何的反应都会立刻被发现。楚思温揉了揉他的后颈，再亲了亲他被咬红的唇。  
夭绍翻过来压在楚思温身上，往枕边摸到昨晚扔在这儿的药膏，舀了一些往后抹去。许是昨晚的余韵，他的体内很快再次容纳了另一处火烫的物事。他低下头，看见清冷的日光落在楚思温肩头的吻痕上，无故渲染上一层别样的红。  
他情不自禁贴了上去，舔舐楚思温脸颊的汗珠。他贪恋着楚思温停留在他体内的热度，也沉迷着楚思温身上的每一处。他好像就要融化在楚思温的抚摸下，化成一滩绵延的春水，紧密地包裹住心上人。  
他们荒唐了一个早上，直到快晌午才起了身。夭绍惦记着屋后的草药，吃过午饭后就去打理。如今他们住在一个小村落里，平日卖点药草，偶尔替村里的人看病，普普通通地度过了大半年。  
楚思温坐在躺椅上，仰视头顶上的杏树。天气渐热，夏日的风穿过树叶的间隙，许多流光停留在家家户户的屋檐上。耳边的蝉鸣吱吱吱地叫，奏响了一曲如梦令，直到一阵叩门声覆盖了这阵阵乐曲。  
楚思温拉开了门，原是另一户人家的余娘子送来一笼糕点。前几日他刚帮余娘子的幺女治好了风寒，这提糕点便算是另外的谢礼。  
其实类似的事情已经发生过不少，起初楚思温还会推辞，可后来发现再推辞也无济于事，便只好收了礼。有时候一些吃食实在吃不完，放久了还会变质，楚思温便会让夭绍拿些去送村里的孩童。没多久，村里的孩童都喜欢上了这位新来的先生，人长得好看，还会送他们吃食，纷纷夸他比庙里的菩萨还好。  
有次夭绍听见了孩童的戏言，回头忍不住调侃楚思温，学着稚儿的口吻唤他菩萨仙子。他一笑置之，甚至有些中意这个称呼，尤其是在晚上从夭绍嘴里吐露出来的时候。  
楚思温拎着那笼糕点，去屋后的药田找夭绍。午后的太阳显得毒辣，明晃晃的光打在夭绍赤裸的脊背上，剔透的汗珠从他的额头流下，勾过他隆起的肌肉，再沿着曲线没入隐秘的沟壑里。他的胴体好似被抹上了稀薄的蜜，沁出夏天炽热的甜。  
夭绍发现了他，立刻扔下镰刀，朝他走去。可当他快走到楚思温眼前，脚步一转去井里打了一桶水，把身上的泥渍清洗得干干净净才跑回来。  
“也不怕着凉。”楚思温没好气地拿过手帕，仔仔细细地擦夭绍被淋湿的头发。  
夭绍昂着头，舒服地接受楚思温的抚摸。其实在这样的炎日下，他淋的水很快就会干，但他十分享受来自楚思温的关心。或许楚思温早就清楚他那点小心思，只不过也乐于配合他，两人之间形成莫名的默契。  
后来他们坐在树下乘凉，吃着糕点，说着无关紧要的事。夭绍提到要养一只狗，免得山上跑下来的动物糟蹋他们的药田。楚思温想到他们住在村落比较里面，若要糟蹋也暂时轮不到他们家，可触及夭绍的目光，话头一转便应了。  
“我正巧听李伯说，他那儿的母狗生了一窝崽子，你明天去问问罢。”楚思温说，“最近暑气重，我准备一些下火的药，明天你一并送去给李伯，当谢礼。”  
夭绍一双眼睛都亮了，像极了两颗印满星辰的珠子。他送上来一个吻，舌尖残留着糕点的香甜。  
“公子你真好。”他挨着楚思温的脖子，吃吃地笑道。  
食盒里的糕点还剩两个，许是因为天气的关系，它们变得软乎乎的，边边角角紧密地连在了一起。  
夭绍整个人都被楚思温笼在怀里，疲惫的肌肉被温柔地抚摸着。他把脸埋进楚思温的衣襟里，深深地吸了口气。  
“公子，我可以问个问题吗？”他小声地说。  
楚思温拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他说下去。他斟酌了下词语，问道：“你当初为什么给我起‘夭绍’这名字呢？”  
“平日让你多读书，你偏不听。”楚思温笑话他，随即徐徐道，“月初朝夕，佼人燎兮，舒夭绍兮。劳心惨兮……”*  
他一眨不眨地望着楚思温，露出困惑的表情。楚思温捏了捏他的鼻子，只把脸挨着他的肩头，感受那一丝丝稀罕的冰凉。  
“傻子。”楚思温说。  
夭绍嘴一撇，底气不足地反驳：“分明是公子你总说得深奥。”  
楚思温好脾气地笑着答：“我这是夸你呢。”

过了几日，家里发生了一件令夭绍坐立难安的事——有媒婆上门说亲了。当初他们两人来到村落的时候，对外言说是主仆关系。小小的村子忽然来了个翩翩公子，不仅待人和善，家境也不错，纷纷就被几户有未出阁闺秀的人家看上了。前段时间就时不时有人以看病为由，悄悄地向夭绍打探楚思温的消息，如是否有婚约、家中几人诸如此类的问题。夭绍自然都通通敷衍过去，却终究阻挡不过有心人，这不，居然还被媒婆找上门了。  
恰巧媒婆登门的这日，楚思温出了趟远门，夭绍实在不想接下媒婆的帖子，本想好言好语地送人离开，却被媒婆滔滔不绝的言语激起了一肚子的愤怒和委屈。  
在楚思温回来后的几天里，夭绍都不敢把这件事告诉楚思温。他生怕自己的自作主张会惹得楚思温不耐。  
他这边正琢磨着怎么瞒天过海，另一边托媒婆上来说亲的人家就登门拜访了。当夭绍知道他们的来意，整个人都傻了。他奉上茶水之后，就逃去药田那儿待着，连看楚思温一眼都不敢。  
过了许久，夭绍听见了愈来愈近的脚步声。他低头玩着摘下来的一朵野菊，花瓣早被他拔得干干净净，只剩下光秃秃的一根茎。  
夭绍等了良久，都未等来楚思温的斥责。他好奇地侧过脸，恰巧看见楚思温投来的目光，红澄澄的霞光照在那弯弯的眉眼边，煞是动人。  
“公子……你罚我吧，我自作主张了。”他抿抿唇，诚恳地道歉。  
楚思温只笑着看他，直把他看得心里燥热。他覆上楚思温的手背，探过身子亲吻微翘的嘴角。他们唇舌交缠，亮晶晶的津液染满他们的唇瓣。  
楚思温搂上夭绍的腰，声音嘶哑：“我都不知道自己已经娶了妻。”  
“嗯……”夭绍哼哼唧唧地蹭着他的耳鬓，“那媒婆烦人得紧，我一生气就这般说了……”  
“可话都说出去了，委实覆水难收。”  
夭绍攥紧楚思温的衣服，咕哝了好久，耳根子泛起别样的红。楚思温听见耳边传来极为轻的声音，软绵绵似不经意的风。  
“我当你的妻不行吗？”  
楚思温愣了好半晌，终是笑出了声：“自然是行的，楚夫人。”

*《诗经●月出》：“月初朝夕，佼人燎兮，舒夭绍兮。劳心惨兮。”

-番外一完-


End file.
